


待业青年

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty





	1. Chapter 1

“再玩一会儿。” 

这几天他们两个只做过一次，不是佐助不想，是因为组织里事情太多，晓的事情也有点让他焦头烂额。虽然一直在一起，但是真正在一起什么也不用做的时间不多，他不想一空闲下来就上床，给他一种只是拿他当成被豢养的情人一样的感觉。  
虽然鸣人的确是被他 ‘关’ 在这间别墅里，周围几公里都有人把手。他还不清楚晓究竟为什么要抓鸣人，但是它的狡诈和无孔不入无法让人轻视。为了不让鸣人害怕他没有对他解释过什么，鸣人也一副 ‘享受美好假期’ 的样子完全不过问，只是越是这样越是让佐助有点担心。

“别闹了。” 任谁被这样撩拨都会失神。何况是抬头看着他笑盈盈的鸣人，脸颊被太阳晒的红红的，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸颊，一点水珠顺着发梢流下纤细的脖颈和锁骨，最后挂在已经有些硬挺的乳尖上。 

他压着自己的冲动，想去抓鸣人出水池，却意外的扑了个空，鸣人翻身下水，竟然拉下他的泳裤，把半抬头的分身含进嘴里。这样意外的刺激让佐助低沉的呻吟了一下，再想去抓鸣人起来，却因为对方舌尖舔弄龟头边缘的动作而改成扶住鸣人的头。 

男人，说到底还是下半身动物。 

不过理智告诉佐助鸣人这样主动肯定有问题，他留恋的享受了一下湿热口腔给下半身带来的天堂般快感，抓着鸣人的肩膀把他从水里抓出来。

“别闹了。等下呛水了。” 

鸣人从水里出来，摸了把脸上的水，急促的喘着气，被呼吸不比他好多少的佐助拖着出泳池，不过在边缘的时候又俯身抓住泳池的边缘不动，屁股对着佐助已经很难过的下身磨蹭。 

泳池靠近别墅的这侧水要浅的多，鸣人趴着泳池边上，只有下半身还泡在水里，薄薄的一层清水荡在白皙的皮肤上，佐助看见鸣人光裸的饱满臀部。 

这死小子什么时候把泳裤扒了？ 

“别…别闹了。”   
自从离家开始，佐助几乎记不得什么时候这么无所适从过，该死的从他记事开始，他就没有这么内心挣扎过吧？ 

想要贯穿身下那个煽风点火的死小子，想的要死，可是明知道这家伙肯定是有什么企图。这样犹豫的状态下竟然一时半下没有拖的动鸣人，反倒让自己的下身被磨蹭的涨的发疼了。 

“来嘛。” 

鸣人发出一声撒娇似的呻吟，自己伸出一根手指开发起自己，回头看着他的眼里带媚。  
好不容易康复的理智线又断了，他抬高鸣人的臀部在臀瓣上大力拍了一下，

“你不会在木叶还学了这个？” 

然后压低身子往嫩肉里伸了根手指，同时在鸣人脖子上还没消失的吻痕出又印了一次，之后又朝那发红的臀部上狠狠拍了一巴掌。 

“疼！”   
鸣人疼的嘶嘶抽气，又忍不住因为佐助手指的按压而呻吟，就好像是抽打能让他兴奋似的。 

“你在木叶有学过这种东西？”  
佐助又伸进一根指头，感受到湿热肠壁在手指上收缩，非常期待自己的分身也可以有这种待遇，不过他耐着欲望，按着鸣人的前列腺，看他难耐的扭动，又拍了一把颜色已经艳红的屁股。   
因为他知道一些杀手组织会训练成员诱惑术，大多数情况下是女性成员，不过也不乏值得 ‘培养’的男性。 

“啊！没有啊！” 鸣人又叫出来，“木叶没有这种课啊。” 

“那你是怎么学来的？”   
又是啪的一声响，带着水泽的饱满臀部又颤了颤，颜色已经红的惨兮兮的。 

“我…看过…啊！”   
鸣人犹豫，不过又一巴掌拍下来，鸣人大叫了一声干脆招供了。   
“我看过AV啊，都看过啊。李和牙还有丁次，牙从其他老师电脑里偷偷传出来的啊。”

“你们几个一起看的？”   
又拍了一下，不过这次轻的多。 

“唔，嗯…” 屁股上火辣辣的疼，身体里却很舒服，鸣人呻吟着转头看了眼佐助，眼神有点哀怨。   
“大家都会看啊，一个组的人一起看，你不看会很奇怪啊。” 

佐助抽出手指，换成期待已久的分身，狠狠的顶了进去。空闲出来了的一只手终于能拍上另外一侧还白净的臀瓣，拍的一声脆响，打断了鸣人的呻吟。 

“看的时候有没有想我？” 

“有啊有啊，每天都在想。”   
鸣人又回头看了眼佐助，好像在表明心扉没有撒谎，可怜巴巴的看着他，眼角带了点泪珠。 

佐助还是忍不住又拍了他白嫩嫩的屁股一下，不过没有用什么力气，然后大力抓住带着殷红手印的臀瓣，五指抓进肉里，看着两人连接处，环状肌卖力吞吐他的硕大。 在他后背上又吮出一个吻痕。 

“我也每天都在想你，鸣人，你能不能别再跑了。” 

鸣人没有回答，只是自己握住了分身，难耐的呻吟着射了出来。 

之后又抽插了好一阵，佐助才射出来。鸣人的分身这时候已经再次半硬了。佐助无视鸣人抗议的把他抱起来抗在肩膀上，

“来换个地方。” 

进了卧室，床佐助跟其他处住所的一样大。  
鸣人被丢上床的时候丝毫没有抗拒的意思，只是吻着吻着翻身骑上佐助的腰。 

“干么你一直在上面？” 

“你想试试？”   
佐助捏着鸣人的屁股，这个角度其实也不错，手指稍一用力就能戳进臀瓣里，那里因为刚刚的欢爱仍旧柔软潮湿，手指轻松的挤进去，还能摸到刚刚自己留下的液体在。   
“对啊。” 

“你知道怎么做？” 

“有什么不会的啊？” 鸣人笑着，佐助的手指已经找到那个凸起磨蹭起来。鸣人扭扭腰把手指挤出去，弯腰把床头上摆的那瓶红酒拿起来。 

“还需要壮壮胆子吗？”   
佐助打趣似的问，顺着鸣人的细长结实的小腿，大腿，一路摸到覆着一层薄薄肌肉的腰身。胸前的两点充血粉红，看起来很好亲的样子。

“助助兴。”   
鸣人喝了一口，却没有咽，低头喂给了佐助喝进去。 

这突如其来的大胆动作让佐助没注意究竟喝进去了什么，不太灵巧的舌尖缠着他的，红酒的味道溢满鼻腔，他只觉得瞬间情动，想要翻身压上，却又被鸣人按了回去，两条腿夹住他的腰际，一抬臀找准位置自己坐了上去。 

两个人同时发出一点叹气的声音，佐助不知道为什么有些恍惚，只觉得仰头自己动着的人又诱人又美好，像是纯洁无瑕的天使也像摄人魂魄的妖孽。

他整个人觉得轻飘飘的，思绪飘的很远很高，阳光耀眼，云层轻饶，天空蓝的像是鸣人眼眸，里面藏了浩瀚星辰，极光蜃楼。

他觉得很快乐，快乐极了，像是童年母亲的拥抱，像是彻夜背书后的温牛奶，像是湛蓝色眼眸里映射的自己，像是失而复得的拥抱，像是红酒入喉的甘甜。  
那种快乐玄妙而缥缈，快乐的不真实。

等他终于清醒过来，他盖着被子，腹部上有大片干涸的精液，身边的床却是空的。


	2. final chapter

四十八

 

二楼也是典型的和式家居风格，木材和纸制的家居和装饰，榻榻米和暖炉，鸣人走上二楼的时候愣了一下，因为屋子的摆设很像是他们之前住过的小公寓，不过宽敞优雅的多。

佐助的手从他羽织的下摆里伸进去，贴着腰际向下抚摸，另一只手解开了他袴的带子，宽松的布料顺从的落到地面上，佐助的吻湿湿的贴在他的脖子上，鸣人踢开挂在脚踝上碍事的裤子，回头主动吻上佐助，舌尖仍旧有些笨拙，但是从容了许多，佐助难得的没有争取主动权，而是配合着他舌尖纠缠的动作，只是手掌大张开撑住他的头，防止因为他们边走边吻的动作撞上什么东西，并且把他拉的更近。 

“我猜你就是为了这个。” 

终于挪到屋子中央的榻榻米上，鸣人不稳的喘着气，他与之奋斗了半天的佐助的领子还是没有被他弄开，反倒是自己的衣襟已经大敞，只有一条腰带勉强的把几层衣服拢在一起。 

“就是这儿吗？我怎么办？躺下？”

鸣人左右看看，回忆了一下没有床只是榻榻米该怎么 ‘办’，六年前第一次遇见时的画面闪过，他的脸又红了几分。在佐助的注视下坐到榻榻米上，手肘撑着身子慢慢躺倒，他不知道为什么觉得自己像是个就要失贞的16岁少女，羞的不知道视线究竟在放到哪儿，最后只能盯着天花板上看起来很新很高档的木格子，不过也没有错过佐助裤子上的小帐篷以视觉可见的速度在蓬起。 

他觉得自己的脸已经热的可以冒蒸汽了，佐助还是一动不动的看着他，好像是在看什么极有趣的表演。 

“你有完没完啊？” 

他用手肘撑起上半身，管不了衣领整个儿从肩膀上滑下，抬脚勾起脚趾踢了一下佐助的小腿。 

对方才像是被按了开关一下向他走来，膝盖顶开他的双腿，跪在他腿间，整个人压到他身上，在他肩膀上咬出一个牙印。 

“看看你，老天爷。真的是个狐狸精。”  
佐助小声呢喃着，更像是自言自语，从肩膀一直吻到脸颊，较平时粗重很多的喘息声喷在他口鼻之间，一时间鸣人能闻到的只有佐助的味道，那让他几乎着迷。 佐助的手沿着他大腿滑向衣服的更深处，只有两片布的兜裆布起不了任何遮挡的作用，手掌掐着饱满有弹性的臀部，手指在紧致敏感的位置画着圈。 鸣人全身的肌肉都警觉的一紧，又像是兴奋的期待。   
“我觉得我可能是第一眼见你就爱上你了。” 

“我也是。”   
鸣人直视进佐助的眼睛，说着本该是羞赧的话，可词语终于滑出唇齿的时候他觉得自然而放松。  
佐助的吻下压来，疯狂而霸道，像是在向他倾诉，指尖也顶进炽热的甬道，转动着探入，磨蹭着肠壁，挤压前列腺。 

佐助放开他的嘴唇，一小声呻吟了滑出他的嘴角，又在佐助的手指拔出时变得听起来像是抗议。   
然后佐助帮他摆成一个趴跪在榻榻米上的姿势，双腿张开，和服松垮的挂在他身上，露出张哥肩膀和一小截脊椎上形状好看的凹陷，佐助的手又回到刚刚流连的位置，戳进两根手指，剪动着扩张，直到那看起来粉嫩的环状肌变得柔软而湿润，却没有急着进入，而是仍旧不紧不慢的按摩着灼热的肠壁。

鸣人自己的分身已经完全勃起，肿胀的头部随着佐助轻缓的动作磨蹭堆到一起的布料，得到的那一点点小小的纾解只让他更难耐，所以他自己扭着腰向后更靠近佐助的手指，看起来就像是在佐助手指上操着自己。 

“你，快点。” 

“快点干么？”

而佐助只是压低身体，亲吻鸣人的耳垂， 撩拨的他更加急切。

“你知道的啊。快，快点进来。” 

“进去哪儿？”   
佐助的手指逗弄他似的大力按压了一下前列腺，涌出的快感让他浑身发颤，而手指的离去让他又觉得空虚。

“进入我，操我。”  
他追着佐助的手指向后靠过去，佐助的声音听起来更加粗重。 

“再说一遍。” 

“操我，现在。快。”   
身体里残余的酒精让他的渴求被放大，似乎也蒙蔽了羞耻感。 鸣人只觉得渴望的全身发颤，根本管不了究竟说了多么羞人的话。   
“操我。” 

佐助又添了一根手指，把那小穴撑的满满的，手上的动作也更快，灵活激烈的顶向那一点。 鸣人忍不住叫出来，配合着佐助的动作操着自己。一时间房间里满是佐助手指滑腻的抽插声，和他充满情欲的呻吟。

“佐助！”   
佐助的手指修长有力，他的体温攀升，分身硬的发胀，一点高潮前液溢出铃口，不过他仍觉得不够，他需要更大更炽热更有力更 ‘佐助’ 的东西，想要的发疯。软绵绵的叫出佐助的名字， 像是乞求。   
“我想要你。”

“不要这么急，今天是我们新婚，得好好爱你。得让你印象深刻。”   
佐助整个人贴在他身上，像是一块儿无坚不摧的岩石，抓住他打算伸向自己下身的左手，和他十指相扣压到他的右手上。   
另一只手上的动作不停，脸颊埋进鸣人的后颈间，吮吻出一个小小的痕迹。   
“得把你操的漂亮，我的新娘。” 

又羞又兴奋，鸣人颤抖了一下几乎仅凭这样就要射出来，不过佐助却抽出了手指。 鸣人的下身硬的发疼，急需纾解的他回头可怜兮兮的看了佐助一眼，对方却在细致的脱着衣服，宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸口和手臂，鸣人的心脏跳的像是要坏掉，在看到对方胀的青筋凸起的巨物时从嘴角滑出一丝呻吟，一方面因为渴望，一方面是得知对方也同样渴求着他。 

不过佐助仍旧不急不缓，炽热的巨物蹭着他的臀缝，仅仅是摩擦穴口带来的快感就让他想要颤栗。 

“快进来。”   
他向后推着臀部，身体压低，双腿打的更开。  
“拜托，佐助，想要你进来。”

“要我的什么进来？”  
佐助仍旧蹭着那处，每一下磨蹭都让身下人微微颤抖，他很享受这个画面，一点点的忍耐很值得。 

“要你的阴茎啊。你这个混蛋！快点进来”   
鸣人真的开始抓狂了，身体里蚂蚁啃噬似的欲求让他眼里泛起了水汽。

“那你该叫我什么了？”  
把肿胀的头部抵进那已经松软但依旧看起来小的不可思议的穴口，鸣人发出一声尖锐但是满足的喊叫，在发现佐助并没有深入时转成不满足的细碎呻吟。   
“你现在该叫我什么了，鸣人。” 

“丈夫，你是我的丈夫。行了吧？”   
鸣人觉得自己的脸跟烧着了一样，单纯说出这个词就让他身体更烫了几分，却又似乎觉得 ‘正确并且满足’ 。佐助硕大的分身立刻贯穿他的身体，即便两个人做过很多次，并且佐助有意更充分的准备，可是佐助的尺寸还是让他在一开始接纳时觉得再多一点点自己就会裂开。 

“啊！”   
他叹气似的惊叫了一声，随着炽热的棒状物有力的抽动，凸起的血管摩擦肠壁上的敏感处，他积蓄着的欲望终于得到了纾解，压低脊椎向后推着臀部迎合佐助的动作。

“好棒啊，佐助！” 

他能感觉到佐助贯穿他时，阴茎顶端所处在他腹部的位置，以及佐助的腹部贴在他臀部上时稍低一点儿的低温， 那让他无比满足。 

“再，再快一点。”   
他语无伦次的说着话，语句因为呻吟而破碎， 两只手颤抖的几乎撑不住身体。

“好的，我的新娘。”   
佐助如他所愿的加快速度，仍旧大力，阴囊有节奏的拍打在饱满的臀瓣上，回荡出淫糜的啪啪声。 

“别…这这么叫我。”   
汗珠从他的额角流进发梢，腹部里的那团火被佐助捅的更大，带着电击似的快感袭满全身。  
“就是这样，就是这儿…不行了，要来了。”  
鸣人单手握住自己的分身，仅仅是握住，终于突破临界点的分身就抽动着射出白浊的液体，鸣人的脑中瞬间一片空白，脚趾痉挛般的勾直。  
过了几秒钟，他才整个人脱力的趴到榻榻米上，大口的喘息着，迷离的眼神看着佐助从他身体里抽出，怪物似的阴茎仍旧亢奋着血管凸出。

“你还好吗？”   
他帮他翻身侧躺下，五指灵活的解开那乱成一团的衣服和腰带，打开，容许他们随意的从肩膀滑下，挂在手肘的弯折处。   
之后他俯下身子亲吻了一下鸣人疲软的分身，之后是薄却形状分明的腹肌，留下一点点湿滑的水痕，之后舌尖舔弄他早就充血暗红的一侧乳头，痒的鸣人伸手去推佐助的脑袋，却因为佐助舌尖舔压的动作再次撩拨起性致，五指顺势插进柔顺的黑发里。 

“等一下啊。” 

佐助架起一边的大腿打开，鸣人仰着头抗议，却让佐助抓着他的下巴，亲吻他有津液流出的嘴角，之后堵上了他的抗议的同时把他的一条雪白大腿挂到自己肩膀上，怪物似的阴茎再次插进闪着湿润光泽的穴口。 

新的姿势让鸣人的肠道挤的更紧，鸣人刚刚降温的欲望被浇了燃油一样再次点燃，快感让他绷紧了脊椎，向后仰着头，一滴汗液流过绯红的脸颊被甩离了下巴。 佐助全力的冲撞着他，全新的角度让佐助粗大的阴茎抵的更深，更多的肠壁被挤压，他着魔了似的摸着自己的小腹，觉得自己似乎能摸到佐助的阴茎撞进自己时的样子。 

“你想给我生个孩子吗？” 

佐助的手压上他的按在他的小腹上。被情欲烧的思维迟钝，鸣人仍旧是想翻佐助一个白眼。

“白痴…啊你…” 

他不连贯的说着话，佐助猛的换了一点儿角度开始冲撞那个让他双腿颤栗的地方，放在他肚子上的手也握上他的分身，两处同时又快感传来，蚂蚁噬咬似的麻痒感从小腹传遍全身，他不得不咬住自己的手指以避免呻吟声过大。   
可是佐助的指腹磨蹭着铃口，配合着阴茎抽插的动作，鸣人到底还是放肆的叫出来，射出些许稀薄的精液。

同时身体里的阴茎忽然又胀了几分，佐助低吼了一声更快的顶了几下，更紧的抓住鸣人的大腿，大力的足以留下指痕，同时一股热流射进肠道。刚刚经历过两次高潮的鸣人身体极其敏感，精液射进肠道时快感像灼烧一样，激的他又流出一点点残留的精液。 

然后佐助倒到他的身上，两个人都呼吸急促的躺了好一阵，鸣人才把佐助推开。   
“重死了。” 

 

佐助翻身躺到他旁边，忽然抽出的阴茎剐蹭到敏感的穴口，积存在里面的精液跟着流出来，粘腻的感觉让他有一点点不舒服。他动了动双腿，然后被佐助拉进一个怀抱里。 

“别乱动，流出去怀不上宝宝就要再重做。” 

“你胡说什么。蛋我都不会下。”  
鸣人真的翻了白眼，然后咬了一口眼前的胸口肌肉。 

“我说你为什么一定要办婚礼啊，也就是这几个人，打个电话就好了，你不会就是为了让我穿这个吧？”

“算是一部分吧，”   
佐助笑的有些邪恶，然后勾起的嘴角低了一些，他搂紧鸣人，亲了亲他的头发。   
“这个仪式一定要有，现在这个世界还不允许我们举办像春野樱那样的盛大隆重的婚礼，但是我们可以至少跟最亲近的亲友分享，告诉世界你是我的，我是你的。我希望有人见证我们，希望可以留下回忆。你是我得来不易的珍宝，我一定要有人来见证你是我的。”

“还是这么肉麻啊。”  
鸣人靠着佐助的胸口，听着稳健的心跳，满足的弯着嘴角。   
听佐助很少这样一次性说这么多的话，想着如果他们两个都老了以后佐助是不是话会越来越多，变得像伊鲁卡一样爱唠叨。

不知道不觉天已经变暗，外面下着细细的春雨，雨声淅沥，街灯氤氲的光在罩着水汽的玻璃上投出迷人的彩色光圈，整个城市华灯初上。

晓的势力还在，佐助的新项目还没有开始展开，他还没有真正完成一项任务，拿到过一分赏金。 仔细说起来，他连个正式的工作都没拿到，就跟六年前初见佐助时一样仍旧是个 ‘待业青年’ ， 不过现在他有自己真正喜欢做的事情，有老师，有父母，有伙伴…有佐助。

鼻尖蹭了蹭佐助的胸口，他感觉有人轻轻抓起他的手，吻了吻他带着戒指的手指。

“我爱你。” 

“我也是。” 

 

 

 

待业青年. FIN


	3. 1-20

待业青年

 

简介：1-20 两个架空现代日本的待业青年 ‘日’ 久生情   
21- 黑帮 x 杀手 架空 

图片格式为H，不喜可跳过，不怎么影响走向 

 

 

 

一）

说起来，两个人遇见的经过还是挺尴尬的。那天天气不错，天蓝的一点儿云彩都没有，阳光好到几乎刺眼，公寓楼前买菜途中偶遇的大婶们聊的火热如常，看见鸣人走过之后一如既往的热情的打了招呼，然后继续回归到八卦共享当中去，鸣人尽可能挤出一个看起来还ok的笑容，然后继续回归到因为从第九十九次工作面试失败后回来的垂头丧气当中去。 

是的，没错，第九十九次，整整九十九次，他那个老旧的跟80年代贫民窟一样的破公寓墙壁上的面试记录可以说明，平均一天超过三次，三个月过去了，他，旋涡鸣人，18岁大好青年，找不到工作。任凭他被誉为宇宙第一乐观没心没肺小太阳，也被马上交不过房租水电的现实打击的悲伤逆流成河。

于是在楼下的时候他完全没有注意到大婶们聊天时比平时高昂上几分的兴奋度是因为他旁边那间据说闹鬼的公寓搬来了新住户，以及那小伙子究竟有多帅，以至于最拜金的左田大婶都可以为他网开一面想介绍自己女儿认识。更完全没有注意到二楼走廊上还有其他人，一头给人家顶了个满怀。

“啊啊啊，抱歉啊”  
瞬间意识到撞到了人，鸣人赶紧道歉，一抬头发现并没有看见脸，只看见一个好看的下巴以及一个即便是他也能看得出应该很贵的衬衫领口，大开着，隐约能看见形状良好的肌肉。  
‘卧槽，挺高啊’ 

“啊，不好意思啊”   
他赶紧再抬了点脑袋往上，尽量挤出一个人畜无害的笑容。 

可惜对方完全没有搭理他的意思，狭长的黑色眼睛只是看白痴似的扫了他一眼，然后弹了弹烟灰，继续对着远方抽烟。

‘聋的？’ 鸣人心想，然后继续伸出手 “你好我是漩涡鸣人，这栋公寓203的住户” 他回头看了眼男人身后开着的公寓门上赫然写着’204’ ，心想这哥们能人啊，闹鬼的公寓也敢住。“是你的邻居，以后请多关照” 

伸出的手就那么跟一只长久摆在小吃摊上无人问津的烤花枝一样尴尬又悲伤，204的男人在阳台的空瓶子按灭了烟头，然后就什么都没看见似的转身回屋子了。 

“喂！你没听见我说话吗？” 就算没听见也应该看见伸出的手啊。 “ 你这个人太没有礼貌了吧？” 

这要是再不生气，他就不是旋涡鸣人了。他回身想要抓住男人的手臂，可是304的男人稍一侧身，意外的只抓到了空气。 

“我不喜欢聊天” 男人的声音跟脸一样冷冰冰。“还有请保持安静。”

之后门碰的关上，甚至不容许鸣人有一点点错愕的机会。 

“你这没礼貌的混蛋啊，没有人教过你基本的礼节吗？”鸣人气的跳脚大喊。  
直到楼下传来纲手威胁性十足的声音，“鬼吼鬼叫些什么？有那个力气不如去歌舞厅赔欧巴桑跳舞赚点房租回来。”  
鸣人吓的像只受了惊的猫一样缩起脖子，一边蹑手蹑脚的跑回屋子，一边嘟囔 “哇 每天见你这一个暴力欧巴桑就已经够可怕了” 

“你说什么？谁是欧巴桑？！” 女人生气的吼道，“鸣人你这个臭小鬼，再交不出房租我就给你断水断电！！”

啊 竟然听到了。 鸣人赶紧缩回房间， “对不起 对不起，我对空气说话呢” 

真是倒霉的一天啊。 

 

二）

 

真是倒霉的一天啊。   
关上房门时，望着逼仄公寓里斑驳的墙壁，老旧似垃圾场捡来的电器和灯具，还有地板上无可名状也不敢深想的污迹，佐助忍不住想，他，宇智波佐助，堂堂本国第二大财阀家的二公子，含着实打实24K金汤匙出生，18岁从伦敦商学院毕业，之后在哈佛拿了master degree，畅游知识海洋的同时也纵横欢场，睡过的美人不计其数，日子过得好不潇洒快活，怎么今天就能落到这步田地。

好端端的非得联什么姻，他不就是又拒绝了父亲让他接触家族事业的要求吗，这也不是第一次了，而且他完全不想去继承家族事业。反正有他一向被称为天才的哥哥在，就让他当一个快乐的纨绔子弟不好吗？ 

而且一般联姻不都是先订婚吗，怎么到了他这儿就非得直接结婚，连个缓刑都没有。

再而且为什么结婚对象偏偏是那个春野家的大小姐，出了名的暴力霸道，如果真的结婚，是不可能像他计划的那样各玩各的，他几乎可以预见结婚以后的日子会过的多压抑悲惨。 

他才21周岁刚过，可不想把大好生活这么早就捆绑在’上流社会’压抑的条条框框里。

他怎么可能不跑呢？只是没想到这一次他父亲似乎是铁了心，不但停了他所有的卡，还派人来抓他似乎哪怕是绑着他回去，也必须把婚结了。 

需要身份信息的高档酒店和高档公寓是不可能住了，唯一能让他藏身的只有这种给钱就可以住的老式公寓了，不过就算他高材生的聪明脑袋也没有想到，中介说的 “ 家电齐全的，只是有些年代”的公寓可以破成这个样子。 

他烦躁的抓了抓头发，为什么没看房子就直接确定了呢，虽然为了甩开跟踪的人连续跑了好几个城市的确是有点累，匆匆就用身上绝大部分的现金交了定金，搞得他连退路都没有了。他觉得今天肯定能排在他人生最悲惨的日子至少Top3里，特别是刚刚听楼下大妈说他这间屋子还特么闹鬼之后。

“ 啊啊啊， 动感超人开演了啊” 

隔壁传来青年开心的叫声，有点稚气的声音就跟喊在耳边一样。 真棒，果然是一点儿都不隔音。 

佐助有点丧气的坐在地上 — 这个破地方连张床都没有，21世纪竟然还有人睡榻榻米吗？ 

“ 哦哦哦，全力出击” 

话说，隔壁那个小子看起来也成年了吧，怎么还这么幼稚。 佐助忍不住想。其实如果不是今天心情这么糟糕的话，他完全可以对那小子更友善一点，毕竟他其实对‘美人’的概念没那么肤浅，男女都ok，当然更多的时候他还是喜欢软软香香的女人，不过如果在风月场合遇见那个小子的类型的话，他大概不会选太久就带他走。

‘你对这种脸颊有肉的圆眼可爱型好像特别热衷啊’ 他一起玩的朋友好像这么说过，好像的确是。 

“打死他，踢死他！” 

不过这个个性太差了，还是算了。佐助耸耸肩，何况他也不太喜欢在现实生活中找’伙伴’，太难甩掉了。 

算了，怎么还打起身边人主意了呢，大概实在是太久没有发泄，憋坏脑子了。佐助想着，思绪一圈圈的散开，他这阵子实在是有点了，即便这个榻榻米硬的他难受的要死，还是慢慢的睡着了。 

 

三） 

 

当当当，当当当，当当当。 

若有若无的敲击声让佐助忽然醒过来，睁眼发现外面的天已经全黑了，只有远处一束刺眼的车灯在屋子里一扫而过，他忽然发现墙壁上白天的污迹竟然在昏暗的光线下练成一个人形，联想到白天大妈们的’闹鬼’言论，任凭是佐助这个无神论者也惊的一下子清醒过来。 

当当当。 

敲击声还在继续，闹鬼？ 不对，佐助一下子坐起来。“是谁？！” 不得不承认他也有点发毛。 

“啊，太好了，你还没睡啊。” 门外响起个有点谄媚的声音 “ 我有点事想拜托你啊” 

原来是203的小子，佐助放了点心，随即又有点恼火。“你干么？ 现在几点了你知不知道？！” 他看了看墙上那个感觉随时都要跳不动的钟，9点20。 

“不好意思啊，我家没水了，能去你家洗个澡吗？” 门外的人压低声音小心翼翼的问。

“什么？” 佐助气到想笑，他都落魄到这种地方了还要上演这种戏码吗？ “你疯了吗？不可能，赶快回去。” 

“真的没办法啊，我今天晚上有个很重要的面试，要求必须得仪表整洁，然后谁知道房东今天真的断了我的水电。” 说着话，门竟然就这么被推开了，鸣人谄笑着走进来还带上了门。 “拜托拜托，我今天这个面试真的很重要。” 

佐助大惊，“你？” 这门怎么开的。 

“二楼的门都不带自动锁，房东说住这楼的人都是穷到不会有小偷来光顾的，没必要上锁” 鸣人好像能听到佐助心声似的说着话，已经自己拿着毛巾和盆走进浴室了。

佐助觉得简直莫名其妙，他就愣了一小下，金色头发的那小子就已经把浴室门锁上了。“我说你…？” 

“你说话小些声音，房东睡的早，吵到她她是要骂人的” 

本来想敲浴室门赶他出来，一想到房东的样子，佐助一下子还真没办法使劲敲下去了。 

“那你赶快。” 

“好咧” 

欢快的说话声和水声同时响起，稍稍的还能听见点哼歌的声音。佐助想这个人真的是乐观啊，明明下午还那么沮丧呢，怎么忽然就开心起来。

然后他忽然就觉得有点古怪，因为绝大部分时间，事实上是除这次之外的任何一次，如果有人在他的浴室洗澡的话，接下来就是各种香艳绝伦的画面了。

如果是这个小子的话…

喉头忽然有点发紧，佐助清了清嗓子，“什么面试会安排在这么晚？” 他真的不想聊天，只是不说话实在太尴尬了。 

“啊，一个朋友介绍的饭店服务生，薪资很高呐，对身高长相要求很高，得发生活照过去才能有面试机会呢” 鸣人略显自豪的说。 

这么晚面试，薪资高，对长相有要求…大概不会是什么正经场所。   
“你确定不是牛郎店招人吗？” 

“不会的，我朋友怎么会介绍我去那种地方。” 浴室的门忽然打开，青年笑着走出来，看起来清爽的像朵晨间的向日葵，裸着上半身，劲瘦的身体皮肤却看起来很滑嫩，胸前的两点粉红粉红的，因为刚刚沐浴过而挺立着。“如论如何我也不会去那种地方工作的。” 

佐助别过眼神，再多看一阵子他都怕自己会起反应。   
“哦，有什么不行，大妈们应该很爱你这种。” ‘大爷们’应该也会。 

“切，随你怎么说。总之谢谢啦，改天请你吃饭。” 

趿着拖鞋，鸣人啪嗒啪嗒的走了。 佐助扫了一眼浴巾包裹下的弧度，觉得自己真的是太久没有释放一下了。 

打开他那个小破电视，从箱子里翻出瓶他逃难都没忘带的Whiskey，他有点颓然的靠在墙上。睡是睡不了了，干脆起来补充点酒精想想怎么拉拢他哥这个盟军好早日实现胜利回归。 

 

四） 

他这瓶Whiskey喝了不到四分之一的时候，就听到门外响起来咚咚咚的脚步声，走路的人情绪肯定很不一般，否则不会把不要吵到房东这么重要的事情都忘了。 

然后门就被拉开了。  
“让我洗个澡再” 

佐助想说明天一定要给门装个锁，然后就发现进来的人眼睛红红的浑身都是酒气。 

“你喝多了？” 

“没有” 鸣人的声音压得很低，好像很生气，又好像要哭了。“只是洒到身上了”

佐助看了一眼他湿漉漉的衣服，和脸上的淤青，猜了个八九不离十。“如果不喜欢也没有必要立刻跟对方起冲突，惹火了对方一点儿好处都没有。到头来受伤的是自己，真是蠢。” 

“你才蠢呢，谁要陪老头子喝酒啊，更不可能…算了！”有点羞愤，鸣人摔上浴室的门。这次的洗浴时间长了许多，洗澡的人显然也没有白天时那么开心，不过等他带着水蒸气从浴室出来的时候，似乎心情放松了一些，不过还是很生气，双手放在裹着浴巾的腰间，气鼓鼓的样子。 佐助只看了他一眼，就赶紧转过头去拿他的酒杯。   
‘该死啊，这死小子，快走好吗’ 

“这东西有什么好喝的，一个个的，下次在街上看见一定要揍他们一顿。”   
不过鸣人快佐助一步够向他摆在一边的酒，抓起来就送到嘴边。 

 

“嘿你！这酒一瓶都买一个你了。” 佐助伸手去抓，他可不想把他带来的这唯一一瓶好酒浪费给一个不懂的人。不过在抢到酒杯的同时，因为两个人同时向一个方向使力，都失去了平衡，佐助压到鸣人的同时，拿着酒杯的手杵到地上，公寓配备的超市’疯狂折扣大特卖’时买的廉价酒杯马上就碎了，划破佐助的手指。

“啊你的手破了” 

压倒温暖身体上的瞬间，佐助的注意力就完全没在手上了，他想赶紧起身免得真的’搞出大事’，没想到下一个瞬间，手指就被某人含进嘴里……温热口腔的感觉让他几乎颤栗，柔软的舌尖扫过他的指腹，舌头上小凸起带来的酥麻感觉……对方张大湛蓝色的眼睛，有点无辜的盯着他，狐狸一般上挑的眼角又好像在勾引人… 他感觉他脑子里名为理智的那根弦瞬间就断了。 

 

“要赶紧把血吸出来，玻璃进去就糟糕了。”某人毫无危机感，“诶，你……”

’干么’两个字被某人的嘴堵了回去，同时一只大手摸上了他的臀。 ‘就是这个感觉没错’，佐助满意的大力捏了一下，马上就留下指痕。

鸣人惊的不行。“你干么？！” 他使出浑身力气推开压在他身上的人，不过体型的差距也只是让他稍微下移了些，把头埋进了他肩膀啃咬。 

“上你啊。”佐助压着声音在啃咬的间隙说，“一天来借浴室两次，光着身子跟人聊天，还TM勾引人，不就是想找人上你吗” 天啊，这小子身上的味道太好闻了，明明就是他自己的沐浴液，怎么放在他身上就这么不一样。一定是他憋的太久了，没错。

“卧槽你疯了啊，我是男的啊。”而且他也没有光着啊。 鸣人想大骂，又怕房东发飙，只好压低声音吼，气势跟他预期的差了很多。“你摸哪里啊？卧槽！” 

忽然有手指戳上他私密的部位，他吓的浑身汗毛都立了起来。 

“你做过没有？” 佐助问，不过从对方惊吓的样子里就得到了答案。“没有啊，不会是处男吧？” 真麻烦。 

“你这个人干什么啊？！你TM不是要…” 强J我吧，没有说出口，鸣人踢出去的腿就被一条更结实有力的腿压上，同时肩膀被抓住，整个人被翻了个个儿。巨大的身形从身后欺上来，一只手抓住他双手的同时死死的压住他，只留胯下那一点点空间容纳他的分身和另外一只手。 

“嗯！”异样的感觉让他闷哼了一声，略有些粗鲁的动作却富有技巧，跟他自己DIY时的感觉完全不同。他很快就硬了起来。 

“你快放开老子！”说不害怕是吹牛的，虽说跟刚认识一天的借浴室是有些鲁莽，不过他一个男人，对方是他的邻居，而且看起来又…又女人缘很好的样子，鸣人真的没想到自己会被强上啊。 

“看你等下就要求我别放开你了。” 佐助对自己的技术很自信，虽然他这也是第一次霸王硬上弓，不过…是对方勾引他的，恩，对，并不是他自己太猴急，也不是对方身上有种让他看了一眼就欲罢不能的吸引力。 

握住分身的手指缓缓的转着圈套弄，大拇指按住敏感的小口轻轻拨弄，鸣人觉得浑身都燥热起来，气血都向下身涌去，他忍不住想扭动腰肢，又觉得太可耻，只好抬起臀部向后躲，却被身后男人压的无处可躲，搞得他好像主动求欢一样。 

“这么猴急吗？” 说昏花是增加情趣的好办法，不过现在佐助是真的想逗逗这个小处男。“马上就来了。” 说着他向下又压了压。 

“你放开我啊，我以后再也不来烦你了。”感觉到臀部上的尺寸和热度，鸣人都要出哭腔了。“你看你那么帅，肯定很多女人喜欢你啊。” 

对啊，就算欲求不满，随便找个酒吧也会有无数女人扑上来啊，他这是何必呢？管不了了， 今天一定得吃了这个不懂分寸的金发小子。 

加快手指上的动作，没多一会儿，身子下的小处男就投降了。 “哈啊…” 鸣人忍不住叫出来，身子一下子无力的瘫了一下。

“em，很久没有自己弄了吧？” 一手捞起鸣人防止他整个趴到榻榻米上，沾着浓稠的白色液体的一手绕到他眼前。“很多呢。” 

“闭嘴，” 鸣人喘着粗气说，明显没有像之前那么抵抗了。然后他刚刚放松一点点的身子整个又崩成了一尊雕像，因为某人的手指又戳到了他的小菊花上。

 

五） 

 

“你干么你个变态啊！” 怎么可能不知道，就算他是个傻子，到这个节骨眼他也该知道自己菊花要不保，不免放下姿态。“强J罪是要坐牢的，你一个大好青年，你的人生这样就毁了，我箱子底儿还有一点钱，全都给你啊，你去风俗街随便找个漂亮的大美女，放过我好不好。” 

 

佐助差点笑出来，什么时候他得去那种low的要命的风俗街找女人了。“我是想啊，可是现在是你不放开我。” 说着的时候他的手指一节戳进去了一节，从来没有异物入侵过的一圈肌肉立刻防卫的缩进，却像是想把他的手指留住似的。 随即他的手指稍动，扩张的同时想要找到那些小凸起。 

鸣人是真的怕了。“别动了，混蛋！” 他开始拼尽全力挣扎。“我会报警抓你的！放开我！” 可是整个人都被压着，两条腿因为刚刚的orgasm还略显酸软，而且最重要的，心里略略有个小声音竟然有些期待。 

“你抓我？是你裸着身子半夜过来找我的，两次，不穿衣服扑到我身上，还吸我的手指，对吧，你觉得你跟警察说了这个，他会相信是我强迫你的？” 佐助在他耳边有点挑逗的说，热气喷在耳后带来一阵酥麻，然后他又印了一个吻在肩膀上。“放心，你会爱上这个的。”

说着，他的指腹就找到了那点，轻轻的按了下去，反复磨蹭。

鸣人的身体马上颤栗了一下，一种莫名的快感袭击全身，跟平时自己DIY的时候完全不同， 这种快感像细微的电流一样，一波一波传来，让他头皮都一起发麻。 刚刚软下去的分身都恢复了一点精神，他忍不住弄出一点小声音，臀部向后动了动，这次是真的在迎合。 

佐助没有空歇，很快加了第二根手指进去，亲吻着开始冒汗的脖颈，另一只手抚摸着轻微发抖的大腿内侧，赶紧手下柔韧的触感，同时帮助大腿的主人放松。 

鸣人只是觉得后背和大腿都痒痒的，身后人手指的动作让他舒服的想要扭动却又觉得羞耻，大脑需要处理的信息实在太多了，他都没注意他竟然已经接纳了三根手指。

手指抽出的时候他竟然还觉得有点空虚，直到身后窸窸窣窣的衣物声响起，他才恢复了一点儿理智。 

“还是别了吧？” 他呐呐的说，有点心虚。 

“这个时候？” 佐助不知道从哪儿摸出一个超薄condom，作为一个合格的欢场老手，必须随时配备。

鸣人回头瞧了一眼那个’全胜’状态的尺寸，心想如果现在逃跑应该最多就是有可能被人看到裸奔，不过他的房间就在隔壁…… 可是他鬼使神差的没有动。只一小下的功夫，佐助已经又欺了上来，这下他真的跑不了了。 

“啊！”

硕大的入侵物顶进来的时候，他控制不了的叫出声，那东西太大了，即便只是一个头也让他觉得整个人都要撕裂了，他不可控的把腿张的更开，似乎这样让他觉得更好一些。

“放松。” 佐助的手放上他稍软的tender缓缓套弄，细密的吻落在背上。“很快就不难过了。”

他也是强忍着痛楚动了起来，一般他都是在对方准备好的时候才吃下的，很少有这种需要他亲自开发的时候，不过根本管不了那么多，从一开始他就已经hard的跟一块儿铁一样了，如果不是现在这么个情况，他真怀疑他自己是不是被下药了。 

不过有过前期探索，佐助很快就找到了那点，慢慢顶了上去，一下一下缓缓的。那感觉太棒了，鸣人忍住不住咬住嘴唇，还是有一点点声音露了出来。

“唔” 

“叫出来，会好很多。” 佐助哄孩子似的说。 

鸣人难耐的摇摇头，他真的很想叫出来，可是太羞耻了，而且楼下房东……

“啊…！” 忽然就整根撞了进来，鸣人一下子控制不住压抑的叫了出来，他感觉他的整个身子都被贯穿了，巨大的Dick似乎都能戳到他的喉咙，他的身子向下压低，徒劳的想抓住些什么，可是只有榻榻米上的空气。 

“唔…”   
那根dick动了起来，缓缓一点点的全部抽出又整个淹没，每一下都让鸣人觉得自己快被撑开了，电流一般的快感袭满全身，nipple都跟着红肿充血，他控制不了的叫出声。 

“哈啊” 

“感觉不错吧。” 一只手捞住鸣人帮他分担体重，另一只手也不忘继续套弄他的tender，佐助用鼻尖在鸣人耳后拱了拱。   
“it’s ok，叫出来。”   
然后他忽然加快了速度，全力的冲刺起来。 

 

六）

 

“啊啊啊” 鸣人不受控的叫了出来，混杂在肉体拍打的声音当中，显得格外淫乱。屋子里瞬间的温度几乎都高了几分，鸣人的汗从大腿后面留下来，显得拍打声更加的响亮。 

太羞耻了，可是又忍不住想要更多。

“唔嗯”   
身后人太会找到他的敏感点了，几乎下下都是冲向一个地方，每一下都让他浑身酥麻，加上仍在被控制着的tender，全身各处传来的快感快把他弄疯了。 

“我，”他从喉咙里挤出声音 “我不行了。啊啊…” 说着白色的液体划着弧线溅到了榻榻米上。身后的男人还在卖力的挺动，连续的orgasm让鸣人一点儿力气都没有的喘着粗气，整个人都向下瘫。 

“别这样，我还没有结束呢。”   
佐助稍微停下动作，从鸣人身体里退出来，搂过鸣人的腰把他抱到自己盘坐的腿上，双腿缠上他的腰，搂着自己的肩膀。 

“啊！”  
鸣人刚刚喘息了一下，就再次被贯穿，他的头向后仰起，挂着汗珠的脖颈脆弱的露在空气里。佐助忍不住在他脖颈间留下一个吻，大力的足以留下一个吻痕。 

然后他托着鸣人的ass向上推动，再任又鸣人自己的身体重重的落下来，五指大力的托住ass瓣，几乎能留下指痕。 

“我不行了，真的不行了。” 鸣人真的很累，可是连续的刺激又让他忍不住再次兴奋，tender的顶端在佐助姣好的腹肌上磨蹭，这身体简直不是他的了，他根本控制不了。 一瞬间委屈的不行，眼泪简直要掉下来。 

“你不用动，交给我就行了。” 

“哈啊啊啊” 根本不给他喘息的机会，佐助的动作继续，而且反倒更快了，每一下都直抵到底。鸣人失控的叫出来，伴着拍打声格外诱人。 

这个身体简直太棒了，佐助亲吻上挺立的nipple，舌尖划过，留下湿滑的水痕。他一定会上瘾的。

也许是太疲惫了，第三次的orgasm来的更快，鸣人大叫着射在佐助的肚皮上，甚至都没用多加关注。

佐助也差不多到极限了，他抓住差不多整个人摊在他身上的鸣人，快速大力挺了几下，就释放在了鸣人身体里。

鸣人能感觉到身体里的热流，不过他真的一点儿力气都没有，只能喘着粗气，任凭佐助抓过他的头给他一个绵长的深吻，舌尖勾着他软弱无力的舌，结束时带出一丝的津液。 

“对了，”鸣人有气无力的问，“你叫什么名字啊？”

佐助这才意识到，有点气恼的低头在他胸口留下一个吻痕。“佐助，宇智波，佐助，下次要喊我的名字” 

“喊你大爷，没有，没有下次……” 他实在是太累了，就这样抱着佐助的肩膀，ass里还塞着别人的dick，睡着了。 

 

佐助看了看鸣人因为欢爱而绯红的脸颊，从他身体里退出来，稍加清理就跟他一起躺在榻榻米上， 想

‘完了，他一定会上瘾的。’

 

七）

 

佐助很少做梦，不过这天他做了，他忆不起具体梦到些什么，只记得温温软软的，像阳光一眼。然后他就张开眼，发现刺眼的阳光刚好照到他脸上。

Great，这个破公寓的窗帘一丁点儿都TM不挡光。 

身边的头发金灿灿的青年还睡着，呼吸均匀平稳，佐助忍不住勾起嘴角，在光溜溜的肩膀上印下一个吻，然后走向浴室。

他平时不是一个kisser的，今天自己还真是奇怪。佐助想，不过算了，昨晚真的很开心，让这个破公寓都看起来顺眼了许多。

…

鸣人其实早就醒了，至少是比佐助早了那么一阵子，他环顾了一下公寓…墙边还没来得及打开的2个大行李箱，散落在地上的衣服，还有TMD他自己的破浴巾，身边熟睡的男人，肩膀上结实的肌肉形状说明这个人应该不太容易打过…策划了一下自己的’逃生路线’

照理来说他应该是自己爬起来就走就ok，昨晚虽说自己是被半强迫的，不过如果自己真的全力挣扎或者大声呼救的话应该也逃的掉，何况后半段自己完全就是陷进去乐在其中了，就算是报警说自己被强了也不会有人信吧。 而且这个人的技术真的很好，跟自己弄差太多了，他虽然没有跟女孩子有过’亲密接触’不过最多也就是这样了吧？这样说起来自己貌似还是占了便宜？ 

不对，他是被上的那个啊，他是受害者啊啊啊。

不过这个年头还有’被上的’就是受害者这样的说法吗？爽到就好了吧？ 就跟…one night stand 一样？ 所以现在就只要穿好衣服，潇洒的说有缘再见就好？ 

可是他们是TMD的邻居啊，早晚要见的啊。 

哇，他的脑子真是乱到要爆炸了。发现身边人动了的时候他只好继续假装睡着，在肩上明显被印了一吻的时候还暗暗的红了脸。 

快跑吧，自己太TM奇怪了。 

发现佐助进了浴室，鸣人赶紧趴起来，顾不得腰酸背痛菊花肿，到处找自己的衣服。他倒是可以直接跑回去啦，可是看阳光这个时间大妈们快赶到一起进行每日八卦会谈了吧，这样被看见他可就真的要出名了。 

可是衣服在哪儿啊，他尽量小心翼翼的到处翻找，听到楼下有人走路经过的声音越来越多，大妈们不会已经聚集好了吧？还有自己昨天晚上好像叫的蛮大声的，不会已经被纲手大婶发现了吧？ 她要是这样狠心赶自己出去自己可就真的没有地方住了啊。 

啊啊啊，赶快找到衣服回去啊。 

“你在找这些吧？”

循着声音抬头，发现佐助站着他前面，手里举着他的衣服，居高临下的样子，身上也只裹了浴巾，结实的上半身上水滴划过指甲的抓痕— 应该是他昨晚留下的。 

鸣人瞬间红了脸，

“赶快给我。” 他抓过衣服，匆忙的往身上套，越是着急越是穿不上。“诶诶诶，这什么破裤子啊” 

“要我帮忙吗？” 佐助擦着头发，好整以暇的看着他，眼里有些玩味。小处男真好玩。刚破处的更是。

“去你M的，” 鸣人骂出来，太阳出来之后他的气势好像又回来了。不过这破裤子真么这么难穿啊。“谁TM要你帮啊，快滚吧，变态。”

“注意你的用语，说脏话要受到惩罚的” 屋子这么狭小，佐助两步就迈到鸣人身边，抓住他的腿大力一扯，整个人压上去。“我昨晚可就做了一次，现在非常想再来一次。你这样扭来扭去的很危险啊。 

整个人被逼到墙边，双腿被佐助的身体挤的大开，鸣人轻易就能感觉到自己ass对着的佐助身上的某个部分有了点变化。 

不过还好他很快退了回去。“你不去洗一下的话，腿上黏着东西衣服当然不好穿了。” 佐助继续擦头发，“还是你还想再来一发，所以不太想穿上。” 

他是真的很想再来一次，可是对方已经很害怕了，并且他那棵处男稚嫩的小菊花明显红肿，应该经受不住第二波摧残。

他竟然还懂得’怜香惜玉’了。 

“滚开。” 鸣人强装振作，大白天的他应该不会再强了自己吧。他看了看那个告诉他叫佐助的男人的眼睛，黑洞洞的，猜不出什么想法。 

…应该不敢吧…

这次他学乖了，抱着衣服进了浴室，穿戴整齐才敢出来。出来时发现佐助也已经穿戴好了坐在跟他的那间公寓一模一样的旧凳子上，整理着衬衫的袖口，修身剪裁的衣料合体的包裹着修长完美的肉体，鸣人忍不住又想起昨天的一夜春宵…他干咳了一下赶紧别过头去。 

“切，都住这个破公寓了还摆谱，搞这么正式我看是你要去牛郎店工作吧。” 无论如何鸣人也得嘴上逞能。 然后饶过佐助迅速的打算开门跑开。 

可惜屋子就这么大，一把就让人又给抓了回去。 

“你干吗？” 他一惊。

“别害怕啊，想让你帮个忙。” 

 

八） 

 

“所以你以为我是因为买奢侈品过多所以信用卡负债累累不得不逃出来躲避追债的？” 佐助放下手里盛咖喱的勺子。

“要不然呢，要不哪个看起来人模人样的成年人会跑到这种地方来住？” 这栋公寓楼上下共16个房间，朝阳的一侧住满了，大部分都是刚工作囊中羞涩的新毕业生，要不就是外地小城市过来的打工族。他们住的这侧阴面房租更便宜，条件也更差，经济稍稍富余一点的人都不会选择，楼下是房东纲手的自住屋和两个神出鬼没鸣人猜是搞传销的两个胡茬大哥，还有一个风俗店工作的昼伏夜出的浓妆姐姐。楼上因为一直传说闹鬼，一直只有鸣人一直人住。

“你昨天晚上听说了吗？你公寓楼上的那间屋子传出呜呜的哭泣声啊。” 

“哎哟真是吓死人了。”

“别胡说了！”纲手有点恼火的打断，“闹什么鬼啊，我这屋子还是要租的，我昨天给二楼的小鬼断了电，他可能是在哭吧” 

“不是他住的203，是204啊，你没听到吗？”

“我…我，我昨天没在家，去自来也家打麻将了。” 

“哦哦哦，那你这次是输了赢了”

“别提了……”

楼下纲手跟隔壁大厦的大婶聊天，鸣人秉着呼吸听完，稍稍松了口气。 

没听到就好啊，至于其他那三个住户……只能期待他们不在家吧。 

“别走神，你听懂了没有。你不用管我这卡是怎么来的，你去把钱取了就好。回来我分给你十分之一，足够你交这几个月的房租了。” 佐助敲了敲鸣人的脑袋。 

“好了好了，我懂了。还有饭钱我也要算进去。” 说着鸣人吃光盘子里自己的。佐助这人真是奇怪，明明穿的光鲜亮丽的，连个吃饭钱都没有，竟然还得蹭他这个穷光蛋的。“话说回来你这卡不是偷的吧，如果我真的被人抓了我是马上要把你供出来的。” 

供出来你也是共犯啊，佐助好笑的看了他一眼，心想这人真是太单纯了，神经又大条，明明刚才还怕自己怕的不行，一会儿的功夫就好像忘了似的，自己只是说从昨晚到现在都没有吃东西，竟然还分到了他做的饭。  
还好是遇见自己，如果其他人的话岂不是被吃干抹净…虽然仔细想想，现在也差不多…不过去取个钱还是没问题的，他手里这张卡是他自己的’私房钱’，存在他一个朋友的名义下，只要不是他本人去取不被调到银行监控录像就应该ok。

“ok，这几个月的伙食费可以一起给你。反正你不也没找到工作吗，与其去给老头子卖屁股，干脆不如给我打工收拾屋子做饭。” 

“去去去，昨天那是个意外，我是实在没钱了才想找个临时工作做一做赚房费， 我还是要找一份正经工作的！”鸣人收拾起餐具，“我，旋涡鸣人，是一个立志要当世界一级甜点师的男人！”

“ 哦，那你之前在哪儿学过甜点呢？” 佐助不经意的跟洗着餐具的鸣人有一搭没一搭的聊着，发现原来这家伙连初期中学都没毕业，根本一点儿甜点的技术都不会还非得面试甜点店的工作，难怪没有店家愿意录取他，而且他这个人太诚实了，每次都准确的告诉店家他究竟已经面试失败过多少回了，这样恶性循环，更没有人愿意雇佣他。

“那么你就这么一直打零工？”佐助看着他收拾着东西的背影 “干么不先去学一下相关的东西呢？至少念完高中。” 

“我也想啊，可是孤儿院经济状况越来越不景气，我学业又不好，所以就让机会给其他人了。” 金头发的青年转过头对着他笑，没心没肺的样子 “ 我回去了，现在太晚，明天一早就去取钱，说好了，给我手续费，不能赖账。”

“还早呢，再呆一会儿聊聊天，你家不是连电都没有吗。我们可以再一起做点快乐的事情。” 佐助伸手去抓鸣人的手臂，竟意外的被躲开了。 看来还是有点怕自己啊。 

“别胡扯了，昨天晚上我就当你是喝多了，到此为止，老子可不是同性恋。明天帮你取完全钱，咱们就一点儿关系都没有，你找别人给你当保姆去。” 

说完鸣人就头也不回的跑回自己房间，想只受惊的兔子。 

可是为什么还敢跟他一起聊天吃饭还答应帮他取钱呢？鸣人自己都想不清楚。   
诶算了， 反正自己真的缺钱。

 

九） 

 

“只有这么一点吗？” 佐助皱眉，这连他平时稍好的一餐饭钱都不够，他的卡里不可能只有这些钱吧。

“什么叫只有一点啊，这是我两年的生活费了拜托。”鸣人跳脚，“而且一张卡一天只能取出这么多啊。你到底有没有生活常识啊。”

“算了，” 短时间之内最好别再动这张卡了，虽然这点钱根本没办法让他换一间稍好的公寓…好在他也没有那么想换公寓了。“有总比没有强”   
“受不了你。说话的口气好像你是什么王公贵族似的。” 鸣人翻白眼。“我自己的份我拿走了哦，谢谢啦。” 

“ 诶，陪我去买点东西。” 这屋子需要的东西太多了。 

“不好意思，今天我有约了，我朋友要请我吃饭向我请罪。”青年露出兴奋的神色，看来他这个朋友的口袋要遭殃。“以后咱们就各不相欠，江湖再见了。” 说着摆摆手转身出门。 

佐助忍不住微微笑了笑，这小子还真是又幼稚又有精神。不过转念一想…请罪？是介绍他去风月场所的那个朋友？…… 

 

……

 

“哇，你小子，差点搞死我啊”   
鸣人看见真田就给了他肩膀一拳，不过也没真的使什么力。真田是他在超市打零工认识的朋友，虽然认识不久但是人很仗义，经常在他没钱的时候请他吃饭。虽然这次害的他…恩，贞操不保，但是仔细说起来跟真田也没什么直接关系。

“抱歉抱歉啊。” 看起来跟鸣人一样20出头的青年抱歉的笑笑，“只是听说时薪高，要求还跟你比较搭配，没想那么多啊。你没出什么事吧？”

“放心啦，” 鸣人大喇喇的双手交叉在脑后。“就是跟他们打了一架就跑了。我不可能出事的。” 

“哦，那就好那就好。”真田脸上一个略显奇怪的表情一闪而过，“总之我请你吃饭今天，想点什么就什么。” 

“哇，你说的啊” 搂起真田的肩膀，鸣人开心的笑起来。“吃穷你吃穷你” 

…… 

这顿饭整吃了两个多小时，直到下午才结束，期间真田借赔罪的机会敬鸣人喝了不少酒。实际上鸣人不太会喝，不过不喝的话又好像不原谅人家一样，所以结束的时候，鸣人走起路来双腿都发软。 

“不行了，我得赶紧回去，等会儿要吐了。” 鸣人晕晕的摇摇头。“拜拜了” 

“诶，等会儿我送你回去吧，你看你都走不稳了，” 真田关心的说“这样你先陪我去我打工的超级市场取点东西，然后我送你回去。” 

“啊不用了，我自己能…” 鸣人很想拒绝，不过他也是真的晕，所以被真田拖拽着带到了什么地方，他都不知道。 “这哪儿啊” 

鸣人费力的张开眼，发现这好像是个仓库的样子。 

“这是超市的回收物品仓库，平时只有周一才有人来回收长时间卖不出去的物品，所以无论发出多大声音都听不见的。” 

“哦，我们快走吧，我得赶紧回家睡觉了。” 鸣人还迷糊着，丝毫没发现，真田的样子跟他平时知道的完全不一样。 

“你还真是蠢啊，不过就是这点招人喜欢。” 说着，真田用绳子捆住了鸣人的双手举过头顶，绑在一个铁管上。 

“你这是要干什么？” 鸣人一惊，这才开始弄清楚状况。卧槽，不会吧？最近怎么了，被衰鬼附身了吗？ “ 我TM是男的啊？” 

这话说的好耳熟啊，不过容不得他多想，真田已经撕开了他的衬衫，开始褪下他的裤子。

 

十） 

 

他奋力的挣扎，想给真田踹开，可是酒劲没过，双手被缚，他的反抗，几乎毫无作用。真田不知从那儿推来一个大箱子抬起鸣人放上去，让他的张开的双腿正好对上他的胯部。 

“我们不是朋友吗？” 鸣人大叫，手腕因为挣扎而被勒的红紫。脑子清醒了很多，他发现这仓库里空荡荡的，布满灰尘，似乎真不像是会有人来的样子。而真田手边，除了绳子，还赫然摆了不少形状各异的工具。 

“救命啊！救命！” 鸣人浑身汗毛都激起来了，他这根本是早就计划好了。 

“诶，很有趣的，鸣人。” 

怎么都这么跟他说话，难道他真的就看起来这么容易上的样子？不可能的，不可能的。鸣人想，他不是，不完全不想跟真田发生任何关系，他只是…

可是容不得他多想，他的裤子和内裤已经整个被褪掉，真田按住他乱踢的双腿，拿着一瓶什么东西倒在他下身上，凉凉的激的他一抖。 

“等下会有点痛，这个让你好过一点”

“救命啊，救命啊” 鸣人真的怕的不行了，不管有没有人听见，他只能抓住着最后一根稻草。

“你叫什么都没有用，这个地方除了我平时根本没人来。不过你叫也好，真的很令人兴奋呢。” 真田挑着嘴角阴暗的笑了下，然后忽然之间一个拳头不知道从哪儿打过来，真田连笑容都来不及收，就被打倒在地。 

“你这个小鬼，路子很野啊。” 佐助回头看了惊恐的鸣人，转回头抓起真田的领子不由分说的又打了起来。

突然袭击加身高体型优势加战斗经验，单方面屠戮根本没给还手的机会。佐助打到真田晕倒才停下来。 甩了甩肩膀，把鸣人的手从铁管上解下来。 

“谢谢你。” 鸣人仍旧惊恐，得佐助扶着才能从箱子上下来，“谢谢你啊。” 

“来超市买东西刚巧碰见你。” 佐助笑笑，“还能走吗？”

“没问题的，” 虽然这么说着，但是鸣人仍旧双脚发软的好像踩在棉花上似的。佐助看了一眼鸣人的样子，身上除了个破T恤几乎什么都没穿，脸颊潮红，呼吸也不稳，带着胸口上嫩粉的两点一起起伏，很诱人的样子。

“他给你吃什么了？” 佐助猜到，“你一时办下是走不了了，不如做点有趣的事吧。” 

说着，佐助一把又把鸣人抱回到箱子上。’角度稍微有点矮，不过凑合吧。’ 同时吻上去。 

“还是，不要吧。” 趁吻的间隙喘着粗气，鸣人半抗拒不抗拒的说。这个地方，太…而且真田还在旁边，虽然昏倒了，不过也…为什么他想的都是这些，不是应该得想要彻底拒绝吗？ 

“没关系，他昏过去了。”   
专注的舔弄胸前的粉红，佐助敷衍的嘟哝，好像能猜出鸣人的想法。一手伸到鸣人身后，没费力就戳进两根手指。  
果然是被下了东西。 

所以拉开拉链，拉低一点儿底裤，佐助轻车熟路的把自己的炽热戳进鸣人身体里。 鸣人马上仰起头，有点放浪的叫了出来。

不知道他给这小子下的什么药啊，还真是很不错。自己可以再打他一顿问出来。 

鸣人这次极其配合，身子有点笨拙的配合着佐助的节奏摆动。 在他碰到自己敏感点的时候高声叫出来。 

“佐助！” 

佐助像被通了电一样浑身一颤，差点就提前泄了出来。 这是之前完全没有过的体验。

这小子真的很不一样，再不想正视这个问题也不行了。佐助已经不是个愣头青的小青年了，他太懂自己的感觉了。 

“佐助，我要…” 鸣人受不了似的扭动，把手伸向自己的下身。 

“还不可以哦” 佐助拉开他的手放到箱子的边缘上，“等一下才行。” 然后双手抓住鸣人的大腿大力冲刺。 

“佐助，我” 鸣人发出哭腔，求饶似的。“我不行了。” 

空旷的仓库里回荡着鸣人难耐的声音，以及啪啪的拍打声。 

“给我，佐助，给我。” 鸣人的整个身子向上弓起来，手指因为兴奋死死的抓着纸箱边缘。 

“来吧。”佐助只是稍稍套弄了一下鸣人的tender，他就急不可耐的射了出来。同时佐助也抖了一下，全部泄在了鸣人身体里，同时他向旁边看了看真田准备的那些工具。 

好可惜，有机会的吧。 

 

十一） 

“你洗澡时间都这么长吗？” 

鸣人打开浴室门的时候，佐助正倚在床头看书，书皮上大大小小的英文字他一个都不认识，这是觉得佐助的腿真的很长，让他的主人即便只是穿了超市随便就能买到的运动裤，也看起来像是个在拍时尚照片的模特。 

“对啊，洗澡最舒服了。” 他擦着头发，迈开腿跨过床的一角才能从浴室出来…想说佐助这个人真的太任性了…这屋子小成这个样子，放了床之后床沿里浴室门也就只有不到20厘米，想进出浴室都得跨过床才行。  
榻榻米就这么难睡吗？非得弄张床？ 

这么想着，佐助忽然抓了他一把，他重心一偏，马上跌进床里。 

哇，真的很软很舒服。 

这个念头刚过，鸣人就从床上跳起来。 

“你干么啊？” 

不过佐助没给他这个机会，一把抓过他，按进自己怀里。   
“怎么还这么羞涩，都在一起做过两回了不是吗？上次明明叫的那么大声。”   
恩，还是这么好闻。 

鸣人想起上次在仓库，禁不住脸红了起来。“上次你不说我是被下药了吗？那个不算！不能算！不过…总之，上次谢谢你了。” 

他记不太清是怎么从仓库回到家了的，只知道回来的时候天已经很晚了，身上穿的是真田的衣服，而佐助其实什么都没买，是今天一早他自己又去买了这些乱七八糟有的没的…说是顺便，其实大概是一路跟着他，怕他出事吧。

 

想到这儿，鸣人放弃了爬起来的打算，虽然还是对那个有点毛毛的。不过如果佐助坚持，他就当是报答了。其实他早就有这个打算，要不然也不会还跑到佐助家来洗澡，虽然事情发生太多还没来得及给纲手交房租，一天不洗澡也不会死人的。 

“还疼吗？” 

“恩？不了。”  
不过佐助似乎没有那个打算，他指了指鸣人的手腕，然后就给自己找了一个舒服的姿势抱着鸣人，继续看书。 

鸣人对这个结果似乎有点意外，他动了动想要翻身看看佐助，看他到底打什么鬼主意。 

“为了你已经辛苦工作了2天的小菊花着想，你不要乱动，我可是随时准备着。” 佐助连眼都没抬，只是按住乱动的他。

“你这是在为我着想吗？” 鸣人的脸压在佐助胸口上，声音闷闷的问。  
自从18岁从孤儿院出来，离开伊鲁卡老师，虽然一直以来遇见的大多数人都对他很友善，可是总是让鸣人感觉有距离感，好像成了年的大人的世界就是那个样子，每个人都会对你微笑，但是也只是微笑而已，鸣人已经记不住还有谁对他这么温柔过了。

可是他们现在的关系算什么呢？ 受害者和强J犯？只认识了三天的邻居？朋友？还是…恋人？

想到这儿鸣人有点丧气，只认识三天连朋友都算不上是好的吧？这样的关系，最多也就是…炮友？ 

算了，走一步算一步吧。何况床软软的真的很舒服，佐助的心跳声隔着薄薄的布料传过来，稳稳的让人觉得安心。  
鸣人的乐观劲儿和困意一起涌上来。 趴在佐助身上就睡着了。 

‘真是神经大条啊’   
佐助听着鸣人均匀的呼吸声想。其实这本书他没有很能看进去，他想了很多。他也不是没有对其他人动过心，他很清楚他现在显然是喜欢这个小子的，这小子扭扭捏捏的大概也不真的像他自己以为那样的对自己毫无感情。  
可是人类的感情那么多变脆弱，如果几个月之后他对这小子像是对其他人那样变心，这小子显然不会像其他人那样简单的走出来。他们两个都是男人这个事实，也会让鸣人之后的境况变得更糟糕。毕竟如果没有跟他在一起，也许鸣人会跟其他男孩一样找女朋友，结婚，生子。而一旦开始了另一条路，走回去是很难的。 

而且，即便他们两个真的能在一起…他那个顽固不化的父亲…不知道能做出什么对付鸣人的事。 

想到这儿，佐助揉了揉挤到一起的眉头，他并没有意识到他想的一切都是以鸣人的利益为出发点。

而这些，是他以前从来不会做的事。 

 

十二） 

“这么早出去？” 

倚着门，佐助看着眼前偷偷摸摸准备溜下楼的金发青年。

“啊？是啊” 鸣人明显是有些受到了一点儿惊吓。看了佐助一眼之后就赶紧从他结实又不太夸张的胸肌上移开视线。“有个零工要去打。”   
大白天的，就不能把上衣穿上吗？死变态。  
他忘了自己前几天还光着膀子晃来晃去的事儿了。

“房租水电不是都交了吗？来我家陪我待一会儿。”

“谁像你似的天天无所事事啊。” 鸣人略恼火的挥挥手，“这个月的交完了就得考虑下个月了。算了，说了你也不懂。”   
虽然不知道佐助这家伙什么来头，但是隐约的他也猜到他跟他们这些平头小老百姓不一样。

“那是什么样的零工？也介绍我去试试？”

“别胡说了，再见。晚上我会回来的晚，晚饭你自己解决吧。”

“那我自己去对面吃拉面，不管你了？”

“你这个混蛋要自己去一乐吃…？”听到一乐，鸣人有点恼火，“算了，随便你。”

佐助饶有兴致的盯着一边为错过一顿拉面而恼火，一边又很明显想掩饰些什么快跑开的鸣人。

这小子。在想些什么呢？

鸣人已经连续一个星期有意避着他了…他有时候吃饭的时候还是会给他带一份，还带他熟悉了一下周边的店铺，（顺便蹭了他两顿饭），平时偶尔走廊里见面还是会打招呼甚至拌拌嘴…不过他就是不肯让他们两个独处了。

这跟佐助预期的完全不一样。他自己还没有完全确定到底要跟他保持一个什么样的关系。这小子自己就决定要跟他把评级从NC18+降到清水G了吗？ 

不对。佐助想。到底是哪儿出了什么问题呢？而且他今天鬼鬼祟祟的样子也很可疑，这小子平时出门都是抹布一样的破T恤和磨得发白的旧牛仔裤，今天身上的这套是前一阵子去风俗店面试穿的那套…衬衫还算新，牛仔裤也没有破洞…大概是他最好的一套。 

又去那种地方面试？

不太可能。佐助对自己摇摇头。这小子倔的很，那种地方是不可能再去了。

很可疑啊……

 

……

 

佐助看见’Flashlight’ 那个花体英文招牌的时候，里面震耳欲聋的音乐已经开始让他心烦了。他不是没来过夜店，实际上那是他离家前最日常的消遣之一，所以他更不是觉得不可以来夜店，只是…鸣人吗？

夜店的装饰风格可能不同，本质上都是一样的。这一家跟他之前去过的一样挤满了形形色色衣衫靓丽的年轻男女，节奏明快的音乐让哪怕是舞痴也忍不住跟着扭动腰肢。  
不过不停变换颜色的镭射灯照在佐助脸上，只是映的他毫无表情的脸看起来更不可接近。

“自己一个人吗？”

不过还是有大胆的女孩儿禁不住冷面帅哥的吸引力，这是他进门以来的第三个了。

“Sorry, I'm with someone.”

把环顾四周还想问跟他在一起的人哪儿丢在身后，佐助在吧台给自己找了一个地方坐下…既能看见不远处卡座里的人，也不太轻易被对方看见。

鸣人其实一点儿不都难找，那头天生的金发在夜店昏暗的光线里格外醒目，他那身略显过时又半正式的衣服也显得很这里的喧嚣格格不入，最重要的，那么拘谨的样子，恐怕今天在这家夜店找不出第二人了。

“加冰吗先生”

“No, dry.”

接过酒保递过来的一小杯龙舌兰，佐助稍仰头一饮而尽，示意酒保再填满。  
他酒量还算不错，不过也很少这么快连续喝纯饮。他心里憋了股莫名的火气，实在无处宣泄。

那卡座里坐了七个人，三女四男，除了两个男的看起来年龄稍长外都是跟鸣人一样二十刚过的样子，看衣着打扮家境都不错，特别是那个看起来跟鸣人年龄相当的灰发男人，举手投足间都是富二代的嚣张架势，比其他几个人要甚上许多。这几个人显然是常驻夜店的玩咖，除了一个女孩…眼睛大大的黑色短发…似乎是对这种场合也不太适应，不过明显要比鸣人显得自在很多。

鸣人显然是喜欢，或者至少喜欢过她。

否则他不会身体一直不自觉的朝着她的方向，又不敢跟她直接眼神对视。

真是蠢啊。

佐助想。胸口闷的似乎是穿错了衬衫尺寸。他不自觉的扯了扯领口，忽视掉周围几束急切想跟他眼神接触以便找到理由搭讪的目光，向酒保要了一整瓶酒，悄悄坐到了他们隔壁刚刚空出来的卡座上。

“所以你们毕业以后都没再见面了吗？竟然能走在街上遇见，真是命中注定的缘分呢。”  
一个女孩子嬉笑着对黑发女孩说。

“那鸣人君真的得更努力一点打零工了，否则大概连雏田的一只鞋都买不起呢。” 灰发男人挖苦道。很显然鸣人没有隐瞒自己的现状。

“你别乱开玩笑，”被叫做雏田的女孩说 “很开心能在遇见你呢。毕业之后我有给你发邮件，你都没有回呢。”

“发邮件？你们也才毕业四五年吧？那时候又不是上个世纪，哪还有人不用手机的？”

“那个时候，我的确是…”鸣人有点尴尬的说。

“那你不会是到现在都没有电脑吧，所以回不了‘邮件’”  
岁数大一些的一个男人说，特意强调了一下邮件两个字。

“很抱歉雏田，我把邮箱密码弄丢了，所以…”  
他不是没听出来这些人语气里的讽刺，只是他们都是雏田的朋友，他也不好发作。

“没关系的，我也经常忘记自己的社交网络账号密码呢，是不是小绿？”

“对啊，鸣人君，再遇见就太好了。”一开始就说过话的女孩儿说。“还有宇集院你们找的这是什么地方啊，吵死了，怎么聊天啊？”

“现在年轻人都是喜欢来夜店啊，我不是怕鸣人君去其他地方觉得无聊吗。”宇集院耍帅的向后挠了把自己的灰发，看了看旁边的另一个女孩，“桥奈也这样觉得不是吗？”

“对啊，鸣人君真的一点酒都喝不了吗？这样不行哟，来来来，我敬你一杯，一定要多喝才会喜欢呢。”

“我真的不能喝，我…”

“对啊，你们就别强迫鸣人君…”

“庆祝你们就别重逢吗，雏田，你也要喝啊。”宇集院打断他们的话，给雏田也倒上了酒。

到这儿，佐助已经不需要听的更多了。雏田和鸣人初中时应该关系不错，即便恋人未满，也是友达以上。毕业之后失联最近才碰上，不知道为什么被这个显而易见喜欢雏田的叫宇集院的家伙安排在了夜店见面，另外几个男的和叫桥奈的女的应该是宇集院叫来的，目的应该只是羞辱鸣人。

“来啊，再来一杯，你不会连这点酒都不行吧。”

“我真的…”

“鸣人君，你在这里啊，不是打工去了吗？来喝酒，竟然不带着我吗？”  
佐助从隔壁座走出来，手臂懒散的搭在座位高高的扶手上，挡住浴池中央照射来的光，形成一个巨大的阴影，刚好照在卡座中间的鸣人身上。

十三）

“佐助…你怎么…”

“这人谁啊，”宇集院略显恼火，不过扫了一眼来人，从鞋子到头顶，之后着重看了一眼手表…“你朋友？”  
他看向鸣人，不敢置信的同时语气放缓很多。

“啊，是我邻居。”鸣人急着解释。

“鸣人不是说住在公园地铁站不远的老公寓吗？”

“对，对呀。”

“哦。”小绿狐疑的应了一声。

这卡座上绝大多数都是条件不错家人的孩子，佐助一出现就能大致感受到阶级不同，说他跟鸣人是邻居，也太…

“只是邻居吗？鸣人君真的很无情呢。”他揶揄的朝鸣人笑了一下，眼底却没有一丝笑意。鸣人心虚的避开他的视线，感觉背脊发凉。  
这么急于撇清关系，看来真的很在乎这个女孩呢。

“是，是啊……要不还能是什么。”

“前几天躺在我床上的时候不是这么说的啊，鸣人君。”

佐助笑眯眯的说着，鸣人感觉自己像是被雷劈了一样。  
“别开玩笑了佐助！”

“我说的不对吗？这么快就来找旧情人，真的很无情呢。”  
佐助笑着看着鸣人羞愤的样子…脸颊红红的，眼神因为醉酒而罩着层氤氲，还一直担心的偷偷看雏田…那股酸楚的怒气快在他胸口炸开。 

“差不多就…”

“难道不是吗，鸣人君，这一个星期都不理我，我很寂寞的。”

一时间没有人说话，因为佐助虽然是说笑的语气，可是脸上一点说笑的意思都没有，好像只是在陈述事实。

“哦，我懂了，这是你金主吧？我的天啊，鸣人君竟然是同性恋，不敢喝酒是因为酒喝多了会长痔疮没法‘工作’吗，哈哈哈哈”  
也许是酒精冲昏了头，也或者是终于找到让雏田不得不放弃鸣人的理由而不用再假装，宇集院口无遮拦的大笑。

“你给我闭嘴。”  
鸣人忍了半夜的火气也终于是再也抑制不住，他站起来抓住宇集院的领子，旁边的两个男人立刻也站起来。

“哟，想打我啊，死基佬。”

话音还没落，拳头就已经落在了宇集院的脸上，一颗牙立刻跟着血花溅出来。鸣人惊讶的看向拳头的主人。

佐助的拳头挥的比在仓库时还要重，他实在是太恼火了，说不清道不明的，不知道是对宇集院还是鸣人，抑或是叫雏田的女孩…还是自己。  
不过来不及多想，一个酒瓶子朝鸣人头发砸过去，佐助抬手用手臂搪下，同时拉开鸣人，防止他被碎开的玻璃扎伤。

鸣人马上回过神来，狠狠补了那人腹部一脚，刚好看见佐助闪身躲过另外一人的拳头的同时抓住那人的头磕在自己膝盖上。

“你tmd”宇集院骂了句脏话，把一个酒瓶子摔碎一半在桌面上，几个女孩儿尖叫着跑开，有点犹豫的雏田也被朋友拉走。宇集院满脸是血看起来格外阴毒，似乎已经顾不得雏田还看得见他。  
“一个都别想跑，今天让你们都死在这儿。”

鸣人说不上是从小打架到大，不过男孩子嘛，多多少少都是经历过的，所以打架这事儿他一点儿都不怵，何况还有佐助在，打起人来又狠又重，一点儿多余的动作都没有，只是这么两三个人的话一点儿问题都没有，反倒是让他多少担心会出事儿。

不过骚动一起，远处站着的几个夜店保镖就朝这边跑过来。

“Charles! Randy! 我在这儿” 被一脚踢到桌子底下的宇集院大喊，看样子他们应该互相熟识。

“别打了，佐助，快跑吧。”  
鸣人看了看那几个保镖的块头，焦急的催促。

佐助用余光扫了一下来人，还有出口的位置，又踹了宇集院肚子一脚，眼看他咳出血来，才由着鸣人把他拉走跑开。

 

十四）

 

夏季的雨总是来得突然，从夜店出来的时候，雨幕磅礴着在地上溅出阵阵水花。  
借着夜色和雨声，两人甩开追兵，逃跑的路程不算轻松不过也是有惊无险，只是鸣人到家关上门的时候已经喘的快站不住了。

然后下一秒他就被佐助薅着领子扔到地上。

“你干什么啊？”

刚刚打架的时候还是多少挂了点彩，摔在地上他的肩胛骨疼的他嘶嘶抽气。

佐助没有回答他，只是径直走到他旁边，又抓起他拖到他的房间唯一一样家具…一个老式笨熊的电视柜上，小的可怜的电视机砰的一声被扫到地上，他被佐助按在柜子上。

“佐助？”

鸣人的声音有些颤抖，隐约猜到他想干什么。

然后他最喜欢的衬衫就被撕开，琥珀色的扣子弹的到处都是，忽然接触空气让他觉得有点冷，不自觉的缩起一点自己的时候，裤子和底裤一起被颓了下去，身后毫无怜悯的被插进两根手指。

他立刻疼的叫了出来，身体本能的紧绷，皮肤渗出冷汗。

“你怎么了？你为什么…？”鸣人咬住牙说，用手肘撑起自己，想看看佐助的表情。身后的开发还在继续，完全不温柔的。

“你喝多了？”   
佐助的脸色阴沉的像是外面阴雨的天，他没有回答只是抓起鸣人一只腿大力的抬高，忽然的动作让鸣人失去重心，又跌到柜子平面上。   
“卧槽，到底怎么了，你倒是说句话啊？！” 

鸣人感觉熟悉的热度顶上他的hole，佐助这个样子让他也很不爽，挥手朝佐助打了一拳，不过稳稳的被手掌截住，然后抓着他的手跟另一只一起举到头顶用撕开的衬衫绑到一起。

“你TM到底是怎么了？” 外面的越下越大，冷白色的电光映的佐助脸色像鬼，轰隆隆的雷声掩盖了鸣人语气里的惊恐，一点微热的液体甩在他脸上，是佐助受伤的手臂又渗出了血迹，几个玻璃渣还插在伤口里，反射着白色的光。 

“你受伤了，佐助…唔！” 话还没说完，鸣人就整个被贯穿，准备不充分的hole虽然不至于被撕裂，但是巨大的痛楚刀割一样袭来，鸣人忍不住叫出来。 

每一下都是大力的整根没入，一顿一顿的带着鸣人的肩胛脖和颈撞在他身后的墙上发出咚咚的响声。鸣人抓住佐助的肩膀，指甲透过衣服也抠出血痕。 

“佐助？佐助？”   
依旧没有回应，只是单纯的抽插。鸣人觉得自己的身体都快被撕裂了，五脏六腑移了位置。头撞在墙上，让他发昏。

“很痛啊，佐助，很痛。”   
鸣人咬着牙说，声音就好像呜咽，那唤回了一点儿佐助的理智。在他意识到他在做什么时，身体微微的僵了一下，然后动作慢下来一点点，拉着鸣人的手臂绕在自己肩上撑着他，开始循着熟悉的路线探索，不再单纯泄愤似的横冲直撞。 

“你，是因为那个女人所以避开不见我吗？” 

鸣人的大脑简单搜索了一下’那个女人’和’避开不见’是什么意思。  
是指雏田吗？

“我没有避开你啊。” 

佐助动作放缓之后，快感就蔓延了回来，像是蔓延在身体里诡异的能量体似的，从Hole和tender里慢慢的爬出来，酸酸痒痒的，好像只有佐助的dick撞到他身体里的时候才能缓解，并且在他离开的适时候感到无比空虚，急切的想要被填满。

“你没有一个星期都躲着我？”

“我没…我没有，我只是…只是…啊，佐助。”  
鸣人的话因为喘息而破碎，呼吸急促着，没法他的注意力全部都到身体里去了，有意识无意识的迎合着佐助。

这东西就是这样，没有体验过的时候可能完全没问题，一旦试过之后就会食髓知味。一个多星期没有肌肤接触，鸣人忍的也很辛苦。

“只是怎样？” 又加快了速度，佐助朝prostate冲刺。 

“只是…啊，佐助” 鸣人搂着佐助的脖子，热气喷在佐助耳边，痒痒的。 “只是…很不好意思跟你…会…变得…变得…很奇怪。” 

“是吗？”  
这样吗？变得很奇怪啊。佐助压抑的情绪一下就化开，像是春日枝头融化的冰。抓着鸣人的hip，佐助腰部用力。

“是啊啊啊。” 鸣人连声呻吟，意乱情迷的似乎都顾不得压抑声音。“天啊， 佐助…我好奇怪啊。” 

“那女人呢，你喜欢她？”

“雏…雏田是…我的好朋友。”眯缝着的蓝色的眸子上满是水汽，鸣人狐狸般上挑的眼角里都是情欲。“太快了，太快了…佐助…拜托…拜托你。” 腿却不自觉的勾的更紧，股间的tender挺立着，顶端露出的液体蹭到佐助形状分明的腹肌上。 

“是吗？”   
佐助低下头把鸣人充血发胀的一侧nipple含进嘴里，感受鸣人身体的颤栗。 

“她对我…很好，我们…只是朋友。”

“真的？” 佐助握住鸣人的炽热，不需几下鸣人就痉挛似乎的颤抖起来，发出两声高昂的呻吟，两条腿微微抖动的样子淫乱无比。这景象让佐助也险些把持不住，又挺动了几下射在了鸣人身体里。

从他身体里退出来，把呼吸不稳的鸣人抱坐在腿上，佐助能感觉到从鸣人下身流出来的粘腻液体沾到了他的裤管上。他意识到这是他第一次容许自己没有做安全措施，也是第一次冲动到几乎不像那个凡事都无所谓的自己。 

“真的，”鸣人把头搭在他肩膀上，思维终于连成线。“你，你是生气了吗？为什么？”

“鸣人，”佐助没有回答他的问题，只是说。“我们在一起吧。”

 

十五） 

 

一场大雨之后，盛夏仿佛搞突袭一样的忽然之间就到了，烈日灼烤，无形的热浪涌在空气各处，好像想把空气里的最后一丝水汽都榨干。街对面小公园里的知了没完没了日夜不分的叫着，跟里面乘凉大妈们的八卦会谈声一起，回荡在狭小的公寓里，催得鸣人整个人昏昏欲睡的。

“太热了吧”

这公寓坐南朝北，空间狭窄墙壁薄，冬冷夏热漏风又不隔音，每年最难过的就是盛夏时节和深冬，对于鸣人这样的精力旺盛的小伙子来说，寒冷还稍微好受一些。

“今年好像特别热啊。”

他穿着一件宽大的跨栏背心和黑色短裤，手肘撑地半躺在佐助公寓靠门那侧的空地上，整个人看起来像个颓废的老头子。他来回抓着背心的领口处，就好像这样真的能扇出什么风似的。

他真的恨不得自己变成一只小狗，把舌头伸出来散热。

“啊啊啊，无法呼吸了”

鸣人瘫着地上，转头看了倚坐在床上鼓捣手机的佐助…那平时看起来软绵绵很舒服的床垫现在只让鸣人觉得更热…这家伙都不觉得热吗？

“喂，你干么呢？”

佐助在试图查找宇集院的个人信息，不过单凭一个名字这实在是太困难了。不过他料定他家里应该是有些实力的，否则也不会嚣张成那个样子。

佐助从家里出来的时候没有带任何电子产品，因为随便任何一样也够他父亲差他那个神通广大的哥把他找出来。不过在夜店那场闹剧之后他立刻买了一部手机联系了他的好朋友鹿丸，以便在必要的时候得到他的帮助…那天在夜店他的确是冒失了，如果宇集院铁了心找他们麻烦，那简直易如反掌…毕竟鸣人早就把住址告诉他们了。

不过这一两天真是平静到让人怀疑，当然他很高兴鸣人又恢复了活力充沛又没心没肺的样子，虽然那天鸣人靠’睡遁’了他的’求爱’ 对他也还是有点扭捏，不过好歹也不抗拒跟他独处了，也许是因为天气实在太热了，走一步都觉得艰难，今天中午一起吃过饭之后他干脆就没有离开。

只是宇集院那个人，真的不像是会轻易罢休的样子。

“鸣人，”佐助从手机上抬起头，“我们换个有空调的公寓怎么样？”

“啊？”鸣人转头看他。“为什么？”

“你不是喊太热吗？” 佐助朝他眨眨眼，“我们换个市中心的大公寓，带空调有卫星电视，卫生间能放浴缸那种？”

“你有钱没地方花可以给我啊，支援一个急需救济的社会待业青年。”鸣人懒洋洋地说，手探进背心里，老头子似的抓了抓肚皮。

“你去收拾收拾东西，就拿最必要的就行。”  
这小子的身上的皮肤真的很好，连根汗毛都看不见。佐助想。

“啊？”鸣人转头看向佐助，有点惊讶的，才发觉他不是开玩笑。“现在？”

“对，现在”

“开什么玩笑，我不搬，要搬…”他犹豫了一下，然后嘟哝着说“你自己搬。”

“一起搬吧，那种公寓一般都是两居室，我自己一个人住浪费了，而且，” 他朝鸣人笑笑，狭长的眼睛眯到一起，有点魅惑的“一个人住会寂寞的。”

“你一个大男人，寂寞什么” 鸣人忍不住别开视线。“你自己搬吧，我没钱。”

“你不用付房租，搬过去之后你负责一日三餐和打扫，当做付房费了，怎样？”

“还一日三餐，我要不要装到小塑料碗里喂给你吃？”鸣人几乎不可查的犹豫了一下，然后要钉截铁的说。“反正我不搬。”

然后不管佐助怎么威逼利诱，鸣人就是不肯妥协，甚至在他说了一会儿之后恼火了起来，一下子蹿起来鞋都不穿就要跑回自己公寓。

佐助好不容易安抚住炸毛的小青年，门外吱嘎一声刹车声响，伴随着对面公园里欧巴桑们比平时高三度的讨论声，好像什么人把车停在了他们公寓楼下。

鸣人立刻好奇的向门外探着头想八卦一下，想知道究竟是一楼两个传销大哥终于被警察抓了现行还是纲手赌债欠多了，有人上门泼油漆。

很快一个稳重的上楼声传来，一步步有条不紊的，好像走在三月和煦的春风里而非现在这个一见太阳就想吐火的时节。

就在鸣人的终于一点点挪到门边，头伸到门外左顾右盼的时候，视线跟一个看起来比佐助稍成熟的年轻人对上了。

“小朋友，你认识一个叫佐助的人吗？”  
西装革履的男人蹲下来，看小动物似的看着鸣人，一双狭长眼笑眯起来，跟佐助看起来有七八分相似。

“哦哦哦，佐助他找你。”  
鸣人赶紧从地上连滚再爬的站起来，逗的那人笑的更深了。

“鼬？”佐助眼睛里的惊讶一闪而过，随即想明白了似的勾起嘴角。“是你来了啊。”

两个人就这么意味深长的笑了一阵，鸣人转了转头看了两人各一眼。觉得这两个人笑出来的恐怖感至少有八九分相似，都让人汗毛直竖。

“那个有人来找你我就先走了啊。” 鸣人抓抓头不好意思似的跑了。

鼬跟他友好地互相点点头，注意到白净的锁骨下方前几天佐助留下的淡淡红痕。

屋子实在是太小，两个人在床边空位对坐下来之后之间距离不足一米，不过愣是让两人坐出来一种气定神闲的泰然感。

“乐不思蜀了？”  
鼬把脱下的西装外套放在一边，这屋子的确是热了。

“不是父亲让你来的。”对鼬的问题不置可否，佐助推给他一杯清茶，开门见山的说。

“如果是他的话我能有这个闲心跟你在这儿喝茶聊天吗？你一跟鹿丸通电话我就追踪到你了，不过我觉得还是先不要惊动他老人家的好。”鼬拿起茶喝了一口，微微皱了眉头，把茶放下看着佐助，表情还是笑笑的，却没有一丝说笑的味道。“ 你最好能现在就跟我回去，父亲这次很认真。而且你也老大不小了，玩，也该玩够了。”

“鹿丸这么精明都能被监控，看来这次真的动真格的了？” 佐助避重就轻，脸上跟他哥一样的似笑非笑。 

“你是我们家最小的孩子，做什么都由着你，但是这不代表你能越界。”

“哦？越界？越什么界？” 佐助其实不懂他父亲为什么忽然一下子态度改变。 

“给你订婚之前，他去神社见巫女的时候，巫女说你会在近期动情劫，对象不是女孩子。如果不拦就会拐了你的轨迹，跟宇智波家决裂。” 

“他连这种神棍的鬼话都信？” 佐助嗤笑。一般经商的人家都多少迷信，产业越大越甚。佐助父亲有多年的拜访巫女的习惯，可是因为这个就逼他结婚？“让他死心吧，我是不可能因为这种荒唐的理由被安排人生的。”

“她说的不对吗？” 鼬仍旧微笑着看着他，却面具一般，让人猜不透真意。“总之我只是尽到哥哥的情谊，如果你不想回去我不逼你。不过你好自为之，如果下次是父亲的人找到你的话我就不会帮你了。还有…你知道我和父亲都希望你能和我一起继承家业，我一个人要是想把家业做大实在是太累了些。”   
说完，鼬抓着西装站起来，揉了揉腿。“好些日子没有坐过榻榻米了，难得你一个二少爷忍的下来。”他朝佐助意味深长的扯了扯嘴角，悠悠然的样子让佐助有点坐不住。他哥哥就是这点最讨厌，总是好像他什么都明白，什么都看的清的样子，想让人撕了他的嘴脸。   
“还有，即便你对这家业不感兴趣，你要知道父亲无论如何也不会对你怎样。不过那个小家伙的话…”鼬压低声音，“希望你只是玩玩。” 

放在膝盖上的五指僵了一下，佐助抬起头的时候脸阴郁的空气都凝结了几分。“ 承蒙你关心了，不送。”

“ 哦，对了” 鼬走到门口，忽然回头说 “那个叫宇集院的家伙我顺便帮你搞定了，不用感谢我。我的乖弟弟。” 

 

一个茶杯丢在门口摔的粉碎。

 

十六

 

“所以，你是宇智波家的二公子？”   
鸣人脸上脸色不停变换，从惊到不敢置信到喜再到疑惑再到惊，最后定格在惊喜参半上，脸颊红扑扑的，甚是让佐助觉得可爱。  
“那你爸爸是不是能把这一条街都买下来？”

”差不多吧。“这个城市都不成问题。 佐助失笑。 

鼬走后鸣人就窜了回来，打听走的那个’拽拽的成功人士’是谁，佐助有点怀疑是不是因为天天听欧巴桑们聊天让鸣人也提前进入更年期了，一脸’求知若渴’，他稍稍犹豫了一下，就把他的家世简单的说了一下，毕竟他知道鸣人18岁来自日本千叶县孤儿院，2岁的时候被父母丢在那里并且长大，最喜欢吃拉面，最喜欢的人是伊鲁卡老师，没出过国也没见过海。梦想是做一个世界一级甜点师，或者厨师也行，据说有这个梦想只是因为喜欢吃，总之他们认识没多久鸣人就叨叨叨的把自己家底儿掏干净告诉他了，  
如果自己真的想认真跟他在一起的话，还搞神秘就不对了。  
是的，没错，即便鼬的威胁不可轻视，可是他佐助从来都不是一个顺从的人不是吗？ 

“哇，那你可得请我好好的吃一顿拉面才行。” 用手肘戳了戳佐助的胳膊，鸣人两只圆圆的狐狸眼愣是笑成一条直线。 

佐助却有点哑然。鸣人这人跟谁都可以掏心掏肺的很亲近，可是有时候却给人一种拒人于千里之外的感觉。就像他无论如何都不肯跟他一起出去分享更好的公寓，明明跟他已经这么亲密，也只是一顿拉面的关系吗？ 

“一百顿，一万顿都行。” 佐助压低着嗓音说，把鸣人拉到自己身边。“跟我搬出去，到别的城市也行，我们换个地方生活。”

“别开玩笑了。” 他微微挣扎了一下还是放弃的被佐助拉过去，“你不得回家继承家业吗？”

“有鼬那家伙就够了，他精明又能干，十个我也抵不了一个他，要我回去有什么用？” 佐助有点嘲讽的说，半真半假的。 

“所以你就逃避一直当个二世祖？” 鸣人的眼神清澈，一点嘲讽的意味都没有。“因为觉得自己比不过别人所以干脆就不努力了。这样不行，太没有斗志，还是不是个男人。” 

佐助哑然，一时半下竟然找不出回击的话。   
鸣人说的一点没错，他几乎是从小就活着他哥哥阴影里的，纵然他异于常人的优秀也抵不住他哥哥天才少年的光环笼罩，成熟，冷静，理智，做事情跟他们父亲一样心狠手辣并且有自己的一套方法。父亲在鼬不到15岁的时候就让他接触家族事业了，而且谁也没想到一个毛都没长齐的少年能把事情做的那么好。  
而佐助早就明白了这是一场打不赢的比赛，还没上场就退出，至少不会输。 

何况，只要是有利益的地方总是有些见不得光的角落，宇智波家那么大的产业有多少是鲜血浇灌又多少又是蛆虫满地，他也没兴趣知道。 

干脆一翻身，佐助把鸣人压在身下，“走也得走，不走也得走。” 

“我说了要走你自己走，我不去。”鸣人又恼火起来，似乎这个话题总是轻易能把他点燃，“不知道你总逃避个什么，家人让你回去就回去啊，有那么大个家业不想继承，你这个屁都不会的待业青年想坐吃等死啊？”

“不，我们换个地方，你不是想做个甜点师吗，我可以开个店，聘你当主厨，我们一起情侣档创业，怎么样？”

鸣人明显犹豫了一下，然后缩成一团从佐助长手长脚下骨碌一下滚出来，“我当甜点师，店不用一个星期就关门大吉了吧。你自己瞎胡闹吧，我回去了，记得请我吃拉面。”

说完，他就头也不回的跑回自己公寓，关上门之后有点颓然的坐到榻榻米上。这些天发生的事情他的脑子根本处理不来。他再迟钝也知道佐助喜欢他，可是为什么呢？’日’久生情？虽然他一个大男人没有特别强的贞操观，他也承认自己对对方有好感才半推半就的都做了……可是自己原来是喜欢男人的吗？而且还是被日的那一方？自己还被日的有离不开对方的感觉？   
这就不能接受了。   
再加上刚知道他的身世…根本就不是一个世界的人啊。鸣人想，那岂不更是一旦对方变心了离开了，自己又变成孤单单的一个人什么都没有，而且搞不好连这间小公寓都回不来了。 

淅沥沥的又下起雨，闷热的小公寓里终于渗进意思凉意，风吹着破旧的窗帘扫过斑驳的墙壁，空间阴暗的像是个生锈的铁笼。 

“去他妈的” 鸣人骂了一句。转身开门想回去找佐助，一开门发现原来那人就站在门外，微低一点视线直视他的眼睛，眼神坚定又温柔。 

“我把这两间公寓买下来，如果房东不卖的话就租一百年，如果你怕你到时候受不了我的话可以随时回来。不过我肯定轻易不会让你逃跑的。”   
佐助把鸣人拥进怀里，紧的好像这样他就能把他变成身体的一部分再也分不开。 

“佐助你这样有点娘啊。”这种晚上8点档狗血言情电视剧的直视感是怎么回事，鸣人一边感动的眼睛都要挤出水来一边唾弃佐助。然后他嗷的叫了一声蹦起来，“你他大爷的…” 能别在这么感人的时候掐人屁股吗？还TM这么使劲。   
然后他的脏话就被一个湿热的吻堵住，舌尖划过口腔带来一种战栗感。回过神来的时候他已经被佐助又拖回自己的公寓…的床上。衣服被褪下的时候想还好今天又下雨纲手大妈们应该听不见。  
大腿内侧被留下一个吻痕的微弱痛楚让他回过点神，想说卧槽老子今天怎么又被日了的时候后方战线已失守。  
之后欲海沉沦，他还是那个新水手完全不敌对手老司机，很快就败下阵来，被撩拨的身体火热，只顾双手抓着床单脸在软软的布料上磨蹭，身后的人一边冲刺一边问着他什么，他那时候脑子都被快感烧的发昏，根本管不了对方说的是叫爸爸还是把你的家当都给我，呻吟着说了好好好。然后才意识到佐助问的是

“嫁给我吧。” 

 

十七

 

人说快乐的日子总是飞快，佐助却是最近才觉得如此。一转眼两个星期就在蝉鸣中过去，鸣人除了绝口不提答应嫁给他的事之外两个人相处的越来越有默契感。

“哝，你的。” 鸣人把晚餐低给佐助，然后去准备餐具。他算不上个烹饪天才，做到东西翻来覆去就那么两样，但是佐助却很爱这种粗茶淡饭的味道，或者说是感觉。 

“你觉不觉的，”佐助接过筷子 “我们两个像老夫老妻似的。”

“谁跟你夫啊妻的，差使别人当保姆还说的这么冠冕堂皇。” 鸣人气鼓鼓的盛着米饭，用勺子撒气。 

“你这样看起来真的很贤惠啊。”

“得了吧，你这宇宙第一直男癌。现在做家务都是男人懂吗？像我这样体贴妻子会做家务的男人不多了，谁先嫁谁抢到。” 

“那还是我先抢吧，我嫁你啊。” 佐助笑眯眯的看着佐助，换来一次饭勺敲脑袋。 

“谁要你这样的懒媳妇啊？”鸣人脸上染上一丝红霞。“ 四体不勤五谷不分，天天窝在家里不知道鼓捣什么。你要长毛了知不知道？”

而且不仅自己不出门还不许自己出去打工，三番两次破坏自己的面试，每天除了吃吃喝喝就是…那个啥，呆的他的腰上愣是多出了一点点软肉。 

“放心，老公大人，奴家这不是研究要做什么才好呢吗？” 佐助歪歪身子朝鸣人靠了靠，鸣人被他的话肉麻出一身鸡皮疙瘩，还被压的差点把手里的碗甩出去。 

佐助这段时间其实不是什么都没做，实际上他前二十五年加起来做的工作可能都没有这半个月来的多，他统计了一下自己手上可以自由支配的财产，研究了他可以做的，和他预计会进行的相对顺利的项目。发现情况完全不乐观。这之前他几乎没有真正接触过生意，虽说耳濡目染在家族氛围下他多少也都懂一些，可商场硝烟无形，也许比战场来得更残酷，贸然杀入很可能血本无归。   
更重要的是，怎么才能在不被他父亲发现的情况下开始自己的事业，以宇智波家的财力和能力来说，这根本是不可能的。   
那他唯一的选择…  
佐助在一开始就否定了。之所以不愿意接触家族事业的很重要的原因之一不就是……不想触碰鲜血吗？

“你多重你不知道吗？我娶的媳妇必须体态轻盈面相好” 鸣人给他推到一边，感觉手掌下的肩膀肌肉硬邦邦的，忍不住又加了一句 “身较体柔易推倒。” 

好在跟鸣人相处的日子总是那么有趣，这小子身上简直像个宝藏一样，总有让他开心的法宝。 如果日子就这么平平淡淡的继续，好像也是不错的事情。   
只是无论如何也得赶快离开了，这个地方他呆的太久，如果他父亲找到他…得赶紧想办法带鸣人离开这个国家，哪怕是用强的。

两个人像往常一样拌着嘴打打闹闹吃完了饭，就在佐助耍赖似的往鸣人身上靠着，伺机寻找机会再次跟鸣人提起离开的事时，门口刹车声响起的时候两个人都愣了一下，佐助很快警觉起来，手伸向床底摸着什么东西，全身的肌肉紧绷着，黑色的眼睛危险的眯起，像是一只待战的豹子。 

 

“是谁啊，都这么晚了。”   
鸣人自言自语的说着，听着楼梯上的响动嘈杂，不像是只有一人。 

佐助整个人更紧绷了一些，把鸣人拉倒自己身后。 “别乱动。” 

“诶诶诶你干吗？”毫无危机感的人还想伸出头去看看来人是谁，门就被大力踹开。踹门的人大概也没想到这门只能掩上根本没有锁，所以力气使的过大整个人差点摔进屋子，刚找好平衡就被身后的人蹬了一脚滚到一边。 

“滚开。”   
说话的人是个女孩儿，皮肤白白，眼睛大大，小巧的鼻尖上罩着薄薄的一层细汗，一头粉发显得朝气蓬勃，好看的像是电视里走出来的偶像明星。 

还是鸣人愿意用存款去买海报的那一款。 

不过这女孩似乎脾气没有很好，看见房间的样子之后立刻厌恶的皱了皱鼻子，只在看见佐助之后才眼神放出光彩。

“佐助哥哥。”   
女孩高兴的说，想要扑过去，却有点忌惮的没有动。  
“我找你找的好辛苦。”  
“让他们出去。”  
佐助没有好脸色，在女孩身后保镖都出去之后才稍稍放缓。  
“你怎么查到我在这儿的？” 

“我找了国外最好的侦探…”女孩有点可怜兮兮的说。“我只是想找你亲自问，为什么拒绝我，如果你真的不喜欢我…”

“日向家的？”佐助没有等她把话说完，他对这个算是跟他青梅竹马的女孩不讨厌也不喜欢，他讨厌的只是他们背后的家族和条条框框。只是今天她今天这样堂而皇之的过来，会让佐助更加被动，可能连劝服鸣人的时间都没有了。他的语气很难善的起来。 

“对， 不过这是私人委托，我父亲和宇智波伯父都不知道。” 女孩儿有点急切的说。

“哦，没什么事，你就先走吧，婚约就像我之前说的那样，谁定的谁去负责就好。”

“可是你得告诉我为什么啊？你应该知道我从小就喜欢你。” 

“对不起，我…”

“这是谁啊？” 鸣人忍不住说话，因为他真的看不惯佐助对女孩子冷酷的样子。“你这人，都不介绍一下吗佐助。” 他轻轻捶了佐助肩膀一下，有点埋怨的，临了，还安慰似的看了看女孩。

这时候女孩才注意到佐助身后还有个人，眼睛里露出毫不掩饰的鄙夷。 

“你怎么又找这些不三不四的人回来？” 很显然她把他当成了佐助之前身边的那些个莺燕一类。 

”对不起，春野樱小姐。” 佐助眯起眼睛微笑却语气不善，细查起来还有一丝怒气。“我跟你没有什么关系，私生活不由你过问。”   
“不过给你介绍一下，”佐助拉过鸣人到身边，“这是我未来要结婚的人。” 

空气似乎瞬间停滞了几分，小樱的因为震惊，鸣人因为惊讶。 

“卧槽，我什么时候说要跟你结婚了。” 鸣人先反应过来，有点尴尬的说。 

“前一阵子我们做爱的时候你答应的啊。 ” 佐助面无表情的说，看向鸣人石化一般的样子的时候眼神稍微柔和了一些，甚至有点打趣的说。“你还是这么愿意伤人心呢，鸣人君。” 

“你！” 被这露骨的话简直气炸了，樱摔上门踩着她12厘米的高跟鞋头也不回的走了。

 

不等门口的车声飘远，佐助拉起还有些回不过神的鸣人。  
“走，我们也走。回去拿护照。” 

“去哪儿啊？啊？” 鸣人几乎是被推着回了房间，拿他被佐助逼着去办理，一天前刚刚拿到手的护照。

“带你去玩。”   
从床底下抓出一只小手提箱子，精美的花纹展示着它的身价，好像是一早就被准备好的样子，接着又拿了某样东西放进去，拉起鸣人就走。 

“你拿的那是枪吗？” 鸣人脸色一变。“我们到底去哪儿？” 

“你不是想看海吗？我们去海边，要不温泉也行。”   
佐助拉着鸣人大步离开，看样子屋子的东西全都不打算要了。 

“你别诓我了！” 鸣人甩开他的手，“你不说清楚我不跟你走。” 

佐助看了眼鸣人，什么也没说，低头吻住了他。  
这个吻猛烈又霸道，鸣人几次想挣脱都失败了。直到他觉得身体里的氧气都要被榨干了，佐助才放开他。 

“相信我。” 

 

十八

 

从十八岁自己出来闯荡以来，鸣人在这间公寓已经住了四年了。 那个时候他身上除了青涩只有简单的一个破皮箱的行李，交租金的时候连押金都交不出。房东纲手骂了他几句之后还是让他住进来了。说起来，虽然那个欧巴桑总是凶巴巴的样子实际对自己不错，自己曾经欠了她好几个月房租除了每日见面都被骂之外也没有被赶走，每逢年节还会分给他一些据说是吃不完的点心和肉。

不知道他就这样走掉之后纲手会不会为他担心。也不知道风俗店的浓妆姐姐到底能不能钓到金龟婿嫁出去，传销的大哥们会不会改邪归正。 

这个小公寓虽然又破又脏又旧又是租来的，可那是他第一个正式的属于自己的家。 

连夜去租车行租车的时候鸣人忍不住觉得有点感伤，他总有一种不会再回来了的感觉。 

“别担心，我们很快就回来。” 佐助开着车安慰他，脸色阴沉，可能他说的话自己都不信。 

“我们要去哪儿。” 鸣人看向夜色笼罩下的高速公路，即便他没开过车对路况不熟悉，也知道这肯定不是去机场的路。 

“我们去东京机场，你先睡一会儿，到了我叫你。”

东京跟他们住的城市中间还隔了2个不大不小的城市，鸣人不明白为什么他们不去本市机场而要连夜跑去东京。

想了没一会儿困意就袭来，他歪着头靠在车窗上半梦不醒，忽然车急转了一下，刺耳的轮胎擦地声在深夜没有多少车的高速路上显得尤为可怕，鸣人的头撞了一下醒来。听见后面传来阵阵的枪响。 

“Shit”   
这是他第一次听见佐助骂脏话，就看见对方紧蹙的眉和额头上的汗珠。 

租车行租来的商旅车无论车技多好的人来开也只能开出不超过150迈的速度，不过这已经是鸣人坐过的最快的车了，他能听见风声在车窗外呼啸，有些年头的车引擎竭尽全力的发出嗡嗡杂音，像是个行将就木的老人，车体吱嘎作响，好像随时能散架子似的。

后面车的引擎声则显得孔武有力，而且至少有三四辆的样子。即便佐助把油门踩的快到坏掉还是避免不了枪声越来越近的事实。 

然后一声枪响之后，他们的右后轮胎中弹，这台商旅车像是终于受不了似的发出一声长而刺耳的擦地声，在地上转了一圈之后冲出防撞栏调到路边的草丛里去。 

鸣人跟佐助系了安全带，都跟着车翻了几个个儿，车停下来的时候鸣人觉得自己头上撞的那下疼的让他有点意识不清，他甩了甩头，这时候佐助已经从他那侧的车里爬出来，帮他解开安全带，把他从车里拖出来，拿着手提箱的那只手也拉着他，另外一只手上的枪分外刺眼。 

他拉着鸣人边跑边回身开枪。 

这是鸣人第一次看见真枪也是第一次看见人中枪流血。佐助的枪法很好，也很冷酷，几乎枪枪都能打中要害，借着月色，鸣人虽然看不清对方头部或心口中枪的样子，却能看见反射着月光的飞溅血花或脑浆。佐助专注的扣动扳机，浑身散发着杀气，仿佛罗刹。 

鸣人忽然之间觉得他根本不认识身边这个人，仔细想来他们才认识不到一个月，即便对方曾在这一个月里无数次的吻过他的皮肤，甚至跟他荒唐的求过婚，可是他们真的从初见开始才认识一个月。

鸣人木然的被佐助拉在身后，身体微微发抖。从小孤儿院那些爱欺负人的大孩子就喜欢叫他笨蛋，他现在才真的觉得自己蠢的无可救药。为什么会跟着只认识一个月的人连夜出逃呢？只是因为自己…

 

对方的人实在太多，等到佐助打光子弹的时候对方剩余的十几人已经聚拢了上来。   
只没过脚面的草地一望无际，他们无处可躲。可能一开始对方就已经打定主意要在这种既摔不死他们也跑不了的地方擒住他们两个。 

人群小心的朝他们聚拢把两人围进一个小圈子里，没有人说话，只有剧烈跑动之后的急促呼吸伴着鞋子踩在草地上留下的沙沙响动及子弹上膛的咔嗒声。  
来人似乎没有杀他们的打算，或者至少没有想杀佐助，他把鸣人护在身后一直不停的转圈移动，至少枪声没再想起，直到圈子缩的不能再小，难以避免的肉搏。所以鸣人看见佐助抓住一人的手臂迫使他转身后掰折他的手臂，夺下枪后一脚将那人踢开，月光下那人满脸痛苦的表情显得格外清楚，同时一声枪响炸开在他身边，那个试图抓他看起来也只和他一般年龄的年轻男人瞬间脑袋开花，喷出的如注鲜血带着脑浆喷了他满身满脸。 

原来电影里都是假的。  
鸣人整个身体都是僵硬的，思维也是。他想原来电影里都是假的，电影里闻不到刺鼻的血腥味，枪打到脑袋会带出脑浆，骨头被掰断的惨叫声也凄厉的多。 

佐助又杀了两个人之后，终于从包围圈里撕开一个口子，他拉着鸣人用后背推着他朝车的方向退过去，他能看见对方黑洞洞的一排枪口，不过终究是没有朝佐助开枪。也许是明白了靠过去也只能是更多的伤亡，他们由着佐助一路退回高速公路，随便找了一辆对方开来的吉普把鸣人塞进副驾驶，然后朝剩下车的车胎都开了一枪之后把枪甩在路边，飞速的消失在夜色里。 

他赌对了他父亲不会对他下杀手。   
佐助稍稍松了一点的全身神经，在看见鸣人沾血的睫毛下仍旧呆滞的眼神时，又绷紧了起来。 

 

十九

 

鸣人知道佐助一路驱车到东京机场，中途只停下来一次买了水和食物还有一套给他的衣服，并且扔下那辆吉普，打车去成田机场买了去欧洲的机票后却没有登机，又去港口给了什么人一叠厚厚的钞票后撬了辆车原路往回返。 

等他们眼前终于摆上冒热气的食物的时候已经是他们逃出来之后第二次看见日出了，佐助打发掉送食物进房间的服务生，两手放在他的肩上轻轻的摇了摇他的肩膀。

“吃点东西吧，鸣人，然后我们休息一下。”

他还是觉得这两天发生的事情像是一场梦，或者更像是一个电影，他能看清每一个细节却不置身其中。 

“你杀人了？” 他只是想确认一下。 

“对不起，鸣人。” 佐助抱住他，手臂紧紧的搂住他似乎想借此给他以安慰。“吓到你了。对不起。” 

原来是真的啊。 

“那些人是你爸爸派来的？” 

“对，不过现在都过去了，他们应该去机场调查了，或者已经以为我们偷渡去了美国。这几天我们都是安全的，先休息一下，然后我们再去欧洲，我父亲在那边没有势力，我们可以去意大利，那有片海很漂亮。” 佐助搂着鸣人，不停的说话，似乎这样可以让他好过一些。  
“到时候我们一起隐姓埋名的开一家小店，你当厨师我做店长，好不好？”

“我跟你只认识了一个月。” 不知道为什么，在这样的状态下，鸣人的思维反倒更清晰了。他自言自语似的说“从头至尾我都没有说过我愿不愿意跟你走。”

他抬头看着佐助，眼神跟初见时一样清澈，今天却让佐助猜不透。 不知道为什么他的后背渗出一点冷冷的汗来，像是个做了坏事被发现的孩子，或者作弊被当场抓到的考生，紧张的一塌糊涂。 

为什么他就觉得鸣人一定愿意跟他走呢？ 

“你…你不愿意吗？”   
佐助觉得自己声音都是颤抖的。

过了好一阵子都没有说话，鸣人抬起手回抱佐助，头埋他胸口，温热的液体浸透薄薄的衣料。  
“我不会愿意了，我以为下一秒你就会死了，”鸣人的哭声闷闷的传来，“你为什么要逃？乖乖回去做你的二世祖不好吗？这样你会死的啊？” 

也许总是到了性命攸关的时候人们才不再逃避自己的感觉，他喜欢佐助，他爱佐助，虽然只是认识一个月，但他喜欢他，也许是从见到的第一眼开始，一直在逃避的人不只是佐助还有自己。   
他第一天见面就跟他上床，他由着他胡闹不让自己去工作，他半夜从家里跑出来只是因为他爱他。

他长的好看，他对自己温柔，为自己受伤，他用身体替他挡住枪口。

他愿意跟他去任何地方。但是他不想他死。他不想他杀人更不想他被杀，即便他们再也不见。 他也恨自己什么都不会，像是个累赘。 

“都过去了，都过去了。” 佐助搂着鸣人，吻着他的金发，哄小孩似的低语。“都过去了，好好休息一下，我们明天就离开，之后他再也找不到我们。”

 

连续两天的日夜不休，他们两个的确都精疲力尽的需要休息。简单吃过一点东西之后，两人一起洗了个澡，佐助细细的帮鸣人把头发里和身体上那股简单冲洗根本去不掉的血腥味洗掉。

躺到酒店软绵绵的床上的时候，鸣人连眼皮都睁不开了。他只知道佐助一直拥着他吻着他的脸颊，轻轻的就好像他是个什么易碎的瓷娃娃。他身上的味道依旧那么好闻，他嘟哝着对自己说着什么话然后把小指上的戒指摘下来套到自己食指上。然后他们就这样相拥着沉沉睡去。

他们实在是太累了，直到酒店房门被蛮力踹开，他们还是维持着同样的姿势。

鸣人被惊醒，突然的灯光的他忍不住用手挡住眼睛。五指的缝隙中看见一群西装黑衣人朝他们走来，为首的男人看起来有一些年纪，拄着拐杖却身形挺拔，眼神里满满的震怒脸上却是似笑非笑的表情…就跟佐助和他哥哥一样。

佐助醒来的一瞬间伸手去摸枕下的枪，发现来人是他父亲时身体停滞了一下，下一秒他父亲的金属拐杖头就砸在了他头上，一股热流带着腥气淌下来模糊了视线，他只看见鸣人被两个人从床上拖下来钳制住却还想朝他冲来。 

“佐助！！！！”

 

头上的剧痛就让他昏了过去。 

 

二十

 

佐助醒来的时候，头还是有些昏，他看见老宅里自己房间的水晶吊灯，样式和亮度都奢华的夸张，那是他母亲还活着时替他选的，他一度觉得水晶吊灯太女孩子气了，可是他母亲一直说怀他的时候以为是个女孩子…他下意识的伸手去挡眼前过于闪耀的光线，很自然的看见了右手上的输液线…输液？……鸣人！忽然就想起一切，掀开被子，佐助就想从床上跳下去，被什么人按回床上时才发现床旁边坐着的是他父亲。

“你醒了？”

双手扶着手杖，他父亲坐的腰板挺直，一丝不苟，看起来更像是个独裁者而非父亲，冷酷无情，毫无怜悯。

“感觉好一点了没有？”

他父亲的语气一如既往的模式化，毫无情绪。

“以前你玩我由着你，这次你实在是太过分了。你知道你在东京闹出多大动静？那十几个保镖你都见过，你真的下得去手啊。”

他父亲讽刺似的说，又像是在赞扬。

“这次就这样了，以后再犯就不会这么轻易饶了你了。”

说罢，他父亲站起来，似乎是想离开。

“父亲，”佐助转头看向他的父亲—宇智波富岳，白手起家的一代商业传奇。“你把他怎样了？”

“这个你不需要知道，” 富岳的语气不容置疑。“好好养伤，准备婚礼。”

“父亲！”甩开按住他的保镖，佐助从床上下来双膝跪地，“这是我第一次求您，请您放过他。”

“混账东西！” 富岳盛怒，举起手杖砸下在靠近佐助头上纱布处才将将刹住，他那个混小子竟然连眼都不眨。

“我怎么生了你这么没出息的东西。”  
富岳收回手杖，恨铁不成钢的说。宇智波家的人都是一样，骨子里的倔强钢铁一样宁折不屈，为什么这小子把它用到了这种地方。“罢了，你忘了他吧。”

“求父亲放过他”  
双手撑地，佐助额头重重磕在地上发出的响声震的富岳也愣了几分。

他太懂富岳可以做到什么程度了。  
他太傻了，太自大了。他怎么就那么确信呢？现在他只求他父亲还没有杀了他。

“只要父亲不杀他，我愿意以后全部听从父亲的意思，结婚，生子，经营家族事业，不再忤逆父亲，此生…”

他的语气同样是不带情绪的机械，可是脸几乎贴到地上，不想让人看见他痛苦的牙齿打紧的样子…佐助说出那几个字仿佛使出了一生的力气。

“不再见他。”

富岳看了看跪在地上的次子，声音冷的像是插入心脏的刀子。

“不是我想杀他。那天我只是让人把他送上了去中东的船。”

中东的船…？  
他一下子仿佛置身冰窟，冷的他开始颤栗。

“是他好像听说了什么，换船的时候跳海了。”

佐助整个人僵在那儿一动不动，好像整个灵魂都被抽走了。直到他父亲骂了一声废物摔门而去了好久，他才从地上直起身来。  
两拳紧紧的握在身侧，用力的手臂上的血管像是要爆开。  
终于还是不受控的用拳头疯狂的捶打地面，直至泪流满面。

 

几天之后，他就拨打了那个电话。心中除了仇恨，再无其他。

 

……

 

鸣人是被又一次箱子发出的碰撞声吵醒的，这一次的碰撞尤其强烈，好像船靠上了港口，鸣人从这种混沌中醒过来，又好了好一阵子才有人过来开箱子。关住他的那个大概只有一米见方，他在里面躺不下，坐直也伸不开腿。那天他被佐助父亲的人抓走之后就带到了类似港口的地方塞进这个箱子里，一开始他整个人非常不舒服，徒劳的攻击这个箱子的结果只是手上多填了几处伤口。 

慢慢的他就麻木了，又累又困又渴，旁边箱子里传出的痛苦呻吟或者啜泣声让他瑟瑟发抖，好在远处传来的海水声，一波一波的冲刷了他躁动的情绪，他陷入了一种半梦不醒的状态，梦里伊鲁卡老师跟他说鸣人这世界上当然好人很多，可是坏人真的很坏。然后温柔的摸摸他的头，说你一定要多留心。   
又梦见隔壁204墙上的污迹，晚上某个时间看上去特别像是个人形。他路过时偶尔看到，吓的一晚上没有睡着，既害怕又想知道，哪个倒霉蛋会被纲手骗住到那个房间里去。  
他还梦见小时候孤儿院门口的巨大樱花树，每年春天都会下粉色的樱花雨。他坐在树上看别的小朋友被一个个领养，他因为奇怪的发色和瞳孔被认为是不详，一直都只能孤单的坐在树上。  
…… 

从箱子里被拖出来时他整个人都站不稳，在地上趴了好一会儿，直到开箱子的人叽哩哇啦的说着什么话踢了他一脚，然后拖着他上了甲板。 

那天晚上的月亮很大，月光柔和，刚好给他时间舒缓了长时间不见光的眼睛，他不知道在哪儿要被带到哪儿去。 只记得和十几个看起来和他一样糟糕的人一起被塞进了个密闭的集装箱，车程颠簸，他们发给他们的水和食物难以下咽，有人在高温中昏过去，有人再也没有醒来。

最后他和另外两个亚洲脸的男人和一个不知道哪儿来的女人一起被带进了一个看起来像是地窖的地方，那个地方四面不见光，只有头顶一盏冒着黄光的灯泡似乎是24小时亮着。他们四个各自被锁在铁笼里，仍旧狭小，好歹能容他们躺下来。 一个年龄大一点的男人尝试和他们沟通，可是那个女孩只是哭，另外那个大眼睛男孩说的什么他和鸣人都完全听不懂，发现他们无法沟通之后，年龄大的男人发出一连串类似是咒骂的词然后颓废的靠着铁笼坐下。 

直到这时，他还穿着那家酒店的睡袍，一路车马让它脏的不成样子。他总是呆呆的盯着袖口，总是觉得自己还在做梦。

然后有国外脸孔的人来带他们去吃了总算温热的食物，洗了澡，却没给他们衣服。 那个女人因为一直哭不肯脱衣服被打了一顿，带回地窖的时候奄奄一息的。   
没多久，之后一个高壮，微胖的外国男人在几个侍者的簇拥下进了地窖，那男人扫视了他们以后，又掐着他们的下巴依次仔细看了他们的样子，那个女人因为虚弱第一个被略过，大眼睛男孩因为不肯配合被重重扇了巴掌几乎立刻昏了过去。看鸣人的时候高壮男人皱着眉头似乎不太喜欢他不同寻常的瞳孔或是发色，最后选了身材相对强壮的年长一些的男人，在他脖子上套了一个类似于狗项圈的东西。

然后他们几个又被关回笼子，被迫看到鸣人这辈子都会做噩梦的画面。

那男人被绳子用一种奇怪的方式绑起来，吊在棚顶突出的铁钩上，全身赤裸，手脚反折在身后，双脚被迫打开。痛苦的呻吟从塞着口衔的嘴里渗出，hole里也被塞了不停震动的东西。

然后他们看见他被鞭打，被强暴，被迫替那个高壮男人blow job。那高壮男人折磨人的手法层出不穷，各种各样道具还有奇怪的药物。那人被整整折磨了一个晚上，关回笼子的时候只能神志不清的一直重复yes。

鸣人从头至尾一直在发抖，那个时候他才意识到他究竟会遭遇什么，逃跑的代价是什么。说不后悔是不可能的，可他又隐约觉得如果那人眼神温柔的看着他，他可能还是会答应一起走。

那一夜他也想了无数种自杀的方法，可是又觉得死了那就真的再也见不到他了。也总觉得，那个人会忽然间出现，就像他忽然闯入他的生活时那样。  
思绪纷杂的时候时间也会走的很快，那个高壮的外国男人再次出现直奔他的笼子的时候他还是决定咬舌更好些。

然后他就听见有人叫他的名字。

“鸣人君，对不起我来晚了。”

不是佐助。虽然来的那人似笑非笑的表情跟他很像。  
佐助没有来。

虽然得救了，一直支撑他的那点力量却崩塌了。随后他又忍不住替他担心，是因为他的伤很严重吗？还是因为他被他爸爸关起来了呢？

他没有问出口。

鼬带他离开了那个地方，他才知道他一直都在一栋看起来与其他建筑无异的别墅里。不过这里不可能是日本了，日本的夏天即便是盛夏也没有这么热，街上的人没有这么少，景色没有这么荒芜。

驶离那里的时候鼬对他说了好多话。

“我其实一直都很羡慕佐助，他一直得到父亲的偏爱。他总认为父亲不重视他才没早早让他接触家族事业，其实只是父亲更爱他，不想让他弄脏双手。”

“他其实也比我更聪明，从小就更知道自己想要什么，所以他一直都不肯服从父亲的命令，而父亲也一直这么由着他。你知道我小的时候，稍稍犯一点点错误就要被责罚呢。   
所以有些时候我真的很嫉妒他，为什么总是他可以享受父亲的偏爱，甚至还有老天的优待，就像是遇见你，他之前一直都是个浪荡的公子哥儿，第一次认真，就能遇见你，真的是他的幸运。”

鼬微一直微笑着，比之前在公寓见他那次诚恳的多，他甚至都能从他眼里看出些各色不同的情绪。可能对他这样身份的人，他才不需要伪装吧。 

“可惜也是不幸。如果你是女孩子，父亲可能勉强接受你作他的情人，可惜你是男孩子…对了我要替他向你道歉，我们父亲那个人就是那个样子，古板又固执，做事情又狠心又不择手段。特别是他真的很看重佐助，所以才更不能容许你们在一起。如果你们这次侥幸逃脱了，他也会掘地三尺的把你们找出来。  
即便你们一直躲藏，你和佐助的朋友们也都会受牵连。我想你并不希望孤儿院的老师…你明白的。”

伊鲁卡老师？那样的事情？鸣人的身体忍不住绷紧。 

“父亲不知道我救下你的事。我可以送你回去，佐助肯定会找到办法找到你，可是我父亲也会，以后你们就只能这样浪迹天涯。其他人也会受伤。   
而且虽然我知道他对你很认真，可是如果一直这么逃命，谁都有会累的一天的。  
或者我也可以帮你找一个安全的地方隐藏起来，我有一个朋友可以照顾你，你不会呆的很无聊，如果你愿意学，我还可以拜托他教你些东西。你应该也不想一直这样对吧？鸣人君。”

鸣人低着头思考，浓密的睫毛微微扇动，像是蝴蝶破碎的翅膀。他停了好一会儿没有动，然后裹了裹他身上的毛毯，抬头看向鼬，说了这几天来的第一句话。 

“那个地方在哪儿？” 

 

 

待业青年 完 

 

 

 

 

 

没有啦，后半段会尽快上线，不会一直卡在这种悲伤的地方的。HE是一定HE的，前半部分从H小甜文写成这么凄惨，后半段就从凄凄惨惨写回到无脑爽文去吧。


	4. 21 - 48

二十一） 

 

 

六年后。

 

佐助已经很久没有回日本了。下飞机的时候，机场外面一望无垠的雪白让他略微停了一秒钟，之后很快就坐进早已等候的车里，他的助理递给他一份资料，然后推了推眼镜，说话的声音和做事风格一样一丝不苟。 

“您父亲给您打电话了，要回一个吗。” 

“截我们货船的人查到了吗？” 佐助翻阅着资料，直接忽略不重要的问题。资料很详细，上面有明确的损失评估和调查结果，兜做事一向让人省心，不过这份却和之前那份报告一样，没法明确对方究竟是谁。   
“还是查不到？” 

“对方不是抢货，只是单纯截了人然后交给就近海警或者大型商船，也不只针对我们，最近几家的走私船都被截过，对方似乎没有明确明标，只是随机碰见谁家的走私船就截谁的，所以查起来很难，只能推测是同一个人。” 

“一个人？” 走私用船都不大，不过也是8个人手的标准配置，因为上次的经验，最近这艘还多配了武器和人手，也不可能再出现疏忽大意的情况。

“这次截我们的是两个，这艘船上的监控拍到了他们的画面，不过相当模糊，我们的技术人员修复之后也能看见两个轮廓，在资料的最后方有打印出的照片。”

没有兴趣翻看调查细节，佐助只对这个这半年内忽然出现的 ‘侠盗’ 稍感兴趣，他直接翻到最后一页，看到一个身材中等的背影，看起来平平无奇。 

“这个是这次新加入的，” 那个惯犯在上一页，兜提醒，不过未等佐助翻阅，车子停了下来。 

“大蛇丸先生的宅邸到了。” 

相对于一丁点的好奇心，佐助有更重要的事情要了结。 

 

…… …… 

 

这座颇有些年代的宅子很大，从正门进去，得穿过长长的庭院才能到达仆从住的附屋，那儿离大蛇丸居住的主屋还得步行一阵子。   
这一路佐助走的稳且缓，六年的出生入死值得这一路闲庭信步。况且这景致真的很美，假山奇石，灯笼霞池，搭配的精巧别致，皑皑的落雪，又别添了一分风情。

走到正厅的时候，雨伞未及的一侧肩膀上已经积了一层薄薄的雪，在黑色的大衣外套上显得尤为显眼，佐助脱下它由身后的随从接过，大蛇丸已经等在那儿了，已过耳顺之年的老人由人搀扶着坐在正位，挥手示意他坐到他旁边。

“最近社里事情进行的还顺利吗？” 

“遇见一点小麻烦，不过应该很快就能解决。” 他接过仆人递过的热茶，喝之前不着痕迹的低头看了眼茶杯里面，小小的喝了一口。 

“我相信你的实力，佐助，这些年你一直没教人失望过，这次叫你回来是有些事…咳咳…想跟你商量。”  
他比佐助上次见他还要虚弱一些，几乎要人一直搀扶才能坐直，说几句就要咳一阵子，整个人比一开始佐助见到他的时候还瘦，浴衣松垮垮的挂在他身上，能清晰的看见凸出锁骨下的两节肋骨。 两只蛇一样上挑的眼睛周围淤青的更加明显，与其说是活人，更像是死了几天不肯瞑目的死尸。佐助坐在他旁边，身形显得愈加高大挺拔，黑色的西装稍稍隐藏了些肌肉的结实，不过还是能从他抬手举杯的动作里发现手臂上的形状好看的隆起。

“是新项目的事吗？这个由先生您一人决定不就可以了，没必要叫我回来。 ”   
大蛇丸的健康问题从他投奔他之前就有了，这个所谓的 ‘新’ 项目也是早十几年就在开发，直到最近也没有完全成熟，只不过是大蛇丸已经不能再等了…佐助也是最近才偶然知道为什么几年前在一次商务宴会上，大蛇丸会避开他父亲私下跟他说想收他至麾下乃至继承人，只是因为他跟他的器官配型成功率极高……那项技术其实就是一种换脑手术，大蛇丸想把自己的脑子移植到一个年轻健康的身体上，在某种层面上达到永生。 

“我当然是十分无比愿意。” 大蛇丸盯着佐助，眼里的贪婪毫不掩饰。“只是…咳咳…怕某些人不愿意，所以只能…咳…出此下策了。”   
说罢他眼神示意身边的两个人去擒佐助，意外的发现佐助并没有如他意料的那样昏倒。 

“您知道您的健康为什么在近些日子糟糕的更加迅速吗？” 佐助依旧喝着茶，悠然自得的样子。 “下毒这种事，我小的时候就被训练过了。” 

“唔，你连我身边人都收买了吗？” 大蛇丸看着佐助，眼睛里除了惊讶之外还有赞赏。“ 我的眼光真的很不错，不怪当年配型成功的那么多人里，我唯独偏偏看中你。” 

“这些年，承蒙您的照顾，” 佐助放下茶杯，站起来，从身后保镖腰间拔出一把武士刀，利刃出鞘带出一阵嗡响，震的旁人头皮发麻。 大蛇丸身边的两个贴身保镖做出战斗姿态，直接面对上佐助带来人的一排枪口。   
“ 您的老部下我已经替您全部打点好，遗嘱也找了可靠的人代签，您可以放心的去了。您的遗志，我一定帮您完成。” 

一刀入心脏，顶级大师打造的兵器刺入的干净利落。大蛇丸哑了哑口却没发出声音，看着刀从自己心口拔出时，倒在自己的血泊里。 

闻声赶来的老宅旧人进门就看见了这个画面，佐助提着滴血的刀转身问，  
“想追随我的就留下，不想的就离开。” 

众人看了看互相，并没有犹豫多久…毕竟绝大部分人都很清楚，帮派近几年真正的话事人一直是佐助…包括兜在内，单膝跪地宣布效忠。 

佐助知道很快道上和行业内的人就会开始诟病他忘恩负义，先是叛家，接连着斩杀收留他的大蛇丸。很少人会知道大蛇丸究竟为什么突发善心，更不会知道是什么促使一个出名的纨绔二公子一夜间和家族反目成仇，转投黑道和自己的父亲兄弟对着干。 

他们只知道这些年他为了得到权利无所不用其极，比他父亲当年还有过之而无不及，仿佛只有得到金钱和权利才是唯一能让他快乐的事。有时候他自己也会想自己是不是骨子里就流着这种血，和他父亲一样残暴不择手段，只是偶尔，像现在这样的时候，他提着刀略过跪着的人群头顶，看外面雪花纷飞，他会忽然走神，想他和那个人只在一起度过了四分之一个夏天。如果他还在，看见这样的下雪天，一定会开心的不得了，说不定不套外套就跑出去打滚，边跑边大叫，叽叽喳喳的。 

“Sir, ” 

他的思绪忽然被兜的声音打断，心口那一丝丝痛楚还在，他稍显不悦。

“怎么？”

“我们又有货船被截了，是同一个人。”

“安排几个人带枪装成奴隶，” 佐助把刀随意的扔到一边，接过仆从递来的手帕。 “等对方来救的时候能抓就抓，不能抓就杀了。” 

“好的。” 

 

二十二） 

 

“这家伙太狡猾了，平时身边一堆人，根本接近不了，只能拜托你了” 圆眼睛的青年一手拍着他的肩膀，一手给他比出一个过于用力的大拇指，笑的牙齿反光。“不过不要告诉卡卡西老师，我请你吃大餐。”

“拜托，这又不是我的任务。” 鸣人忍住翻白眼的冲动，转头盯着瞄准镜，“我都还没正式加入好不好，帮你做任务又不会给我奖金。” 

“哎呀，反正你都跟我来了吗？我前几天不是还帮你去截了蛇头的船？话说回来你为什么这么爱截走私人口的船，以前有蛇头欠过你的钱吗？” 

还是没忍住白了一眼旁边人的锅盖头，鸣人忍不住想卡卡西说的话，李这个准杀手哪儿都好，体术特别好，就是脑子缺根线…还没有什么时尚眼光。   
“别聒噪了，你再这样我就瞄不准了。还有，这人到底是谁啊，也太狡猾了吧？”   
站在目标3公里外的大厦字牌后方，这个地方又高又冷又滑风又大，隔着手套也吹的他手麻。想对付是谁也想到他们会从这个角度狙击，不过其他好的狙击点根本瞄不到人，鸣人心想这个目标也太警觉了，到底是得罪过多少人？ 

“唔，某个黑道集团的大哥，之前让好几个金牌杀手都折了名声，连卡卡西都不敢动他哟。” 

“那这不可能是你的任务吧？”

“别在意那么多细节啦，反正不是什么好人，你前几天截的走私船就是他的耶。还是说你也瞄不到他，不是说你是我们这批人里枪法最好的吗？”

“开玩笑，这能难得到大爷我？”   
他们在的这个角度还是可以瞄到人的，只是现在对方的头被窗子上的金属框挡住了，对方这么狡猾肯定穿了防弹衣，这么远打过去很可能打不死他还打草惊蛇，但是只要等对方站起来，他就能保证一枪毙命。 

只是不知道对方要谈多久啊。 

 

……

用了几天时间处理后续的事情，结束之后佐助立刻想离开日本，毕竟现在这不是一个他喜欢的地方。他父亲应该是得到了他在日本的消息，中间几次打他电话，不过他都没接。  
这些年他抢了不少宇智波家的生意和地盘，不过毕竟是念在父子一场，没有像他叛家时那样打算的把宇智波家搞垮，这样对他来说已经是仁至义尽了，没有必要再见面。 

可是鹿丸的电话让他犹豫了。他们两个是从小一起长大的朋友，去美国念书的时候还是同校，这世界上他信任的人不多，鹿丸算是其中一个。虽然叛家之后他们几乎断了联系，那份年少时养成的感情却还是在的。

见面的地方是佐助安排的，在一栋附近空旷的大厦高层咖啡厅，整个咖啡厅都被封锁，他们坐在整个咖啡厅的正中央…一个连狙击都瞄不到的地方。他在日本没有不动产业，大蛇丸的宅邸现在实在不适用用来会客，这个时间段想杀他的人肯定很多，万事务必小心。

“你父亲他很想你。” 鹿丸跟他上次见他没什么太大的变化，只是稍微成熟了些，夸张的半长发仍旧扎成一个马尾束在头后，看起来很艺术家的身份很搭。  
佐助却立刻就后悔见面了。

“你来只是想替他传话吗？” 

“不是，只是想从一个朋友的身份问你值得吗？” 鹿丸不拐弯抹角，侍者递来咖啡，他低头啜饮，微微皱眉。 “背着骂名做一些以前极其不齿的事，这跟我之前认识的你完全不像啊。” 

“我之前什么样子？” 佐助问。

“风骚的出入各大派对，引的各位女士连连尖叫。” 鹿丸往自己咖啡里舀着糖，一勺接一勺的，眼神并不和佐助对视，满脸事不关己，好像不是他自己要求见面的。“我只是好奇你是怎么了，忽然一个人就完全转了性。” 

“人总是会长大的。” 佐助低头喝自己的那杯意式浓缩，谈起过去让他态度稍微缓和了一点。 

“听鼬说那人不是已经不在了吗？ 你何必还这么纠结，跟自虐似的。” 鹿丸那双好像永远睡不醒的眼睛终于跟佐助对视。 “ 六年了，你也该走出来了。” 

“是鼬告诉你的？” 佐助稍稍涌出些怒气。不知道是因为鼬多管闲事还是单纯因为他说 ‘他已经不在了’。 

“那不是你的错，你没必要因为这个惩罚自己。” 

他的确是恨自己无能，恨自己虚度的21年，所以才尽一切可能的争权夺利。 即便那个他想保护的人已经不在了。   
“你理解错了，我只是单纯的享受现在做的一切。毕竟我是宇智波家的人。”   
说罢，佐助有起身的意思。 鹿丸紧接着问

“你们不是才在一起一个月，这样做，值得吗？” 

佐助顿了顿动作，“值得。” 然后起身离开。  
那是他人生中最快乐的一个月啊。 

然后子弹擦着他的头顶飞过，打穿了他身后的一张咖啡桌。 

保镖们立刻涌过来想扑倒佐助，被他一个眼神喝止。

“给他去追，活要见人死要见尸。” 

 

…… 

 

“我擦，打偏了啊！” 李最先跳脚。 “你到底是不是近20年木叶最牛逼的神射手？” 

“啊啊啊，手冻僵了啊。”   
并不是的，只是那人一站起来，瞄准镜里那个模糊的侧脸看起来莫名的熟悉，让他忍不住晃神，失之毫厘。

“那怎么办，现在还能瞄到吗？” 

“瞄什么啊，赶快跑吧。”   
他们呆的这个破地方难上难下，他的狙击枪也不轻，不赶快跑搞不好就让人生擒了。   
顺着已经绑好的绳子往上爬，他们得先爬到楼顶才走的掉。好在两人都身手了得，拽着绳子在钢化玻璃上走的如履平地。李先他一步到达楼顶，回身伸手拉他上来。 

“赶快啊，今天你怎么这么慢。” 

他还是微微失神，想那个人是他的可能性。   
不会的，他无论如何也不会成了一个黑帮头子。最多也就是听从了他父亲的心意在做家族生意，说不定早就已经结婚生子，变成走在路上也认不出的样子。 

 

…… 

 

“跑了？” 佐助的脸色不善，三番两次被同一个业内都没名的杀手搞破坏，让他心情很糟。手下人知道他什么脾气，不约而同的噤声。

“是的。” 只有兜敢接下话。 

“你们都是废物吗？” 

“对方身手真的很不错，他们是在三公里外狙击的。而且不像是提前预谋好的，更像是临时起意。不过，那栋大厦对面的监控器拍到了他们逃跑的画面，从身形对比来看跟之前截船的是同两个人。”

兜递给佐助几张打印好的图片，不过佐助看也没看就站起来准备离开。 

“给你们三天时间抓到这两个人，否则就按规矩办。” 然后他看向兜。“准备飞机我今晚回美国。”

就在他起身的瞬间，视线扫到兜把图片从文件袋里拿出来给一个头目看，照片上某人的身形忽然让佐助觉得很熟悉。 

“把照片拿过来。” 语气急切又不容置疑。 兜转身走向佐助，不想对方已经大步走过来，几乎是抢的从他手里拿过照片。 

这个身高，身形，帽子下露出的那一丁点儿金发…… 没有错。 

 

二十三） 

 

佐助其实不能百分百确定那就是他。事实上他在六年前就已经相信他已经死了。 他不是没想过也许他父亲只是把对方藏了起来让他找不到。可是，他了解他父亲的做事风格，赶尽杀绝，不会给对方留一丁点可能性。  
所以他才会像现在这么恨他。

不过在他开始一点点获得势力之后也一直没有停止派人寻找，他查遍了那天从日本出发的所有船只，正道上的还有走私的，的确有人看见跟他描述相符的人被装上船，也有人看见转船时有人跳海，可是他还是固执的查了那阵子被运到中东的人口信息，只是被贩卖的人口本就不会被记录在册，人海茫茫，只是一股执念让他没有放弃希望。

这次也是一样。 

“有什么问题吗？他们想杀我，那我就引他们出来。” 佐助靠在宽大的皮质沙发里，面容依旧冷峻。“向外放出消息，说我去参加那场公益宴会。” 

“可是这样会引来的不止是一家的杀手，而且那种宴会都不允许携带武器，保护您会很困难。” 

“你们只需要保证场外安全就行了，我可以负责自己的安全。” 

大老板的命令和身手都不容置疑，何况兜没有蠢到连佐助这么强烈的找人意愿都看不出来。所以很聪明的闭了嘴去安排相关事宜。忍不住猜想那人肯定不只是一个杀手那么简单，让他这个做事一向不带感情色彩的年轻老板放下所有事物，也不顾自己的安全的亲自去诱一个人。

 

……

 

“啊？还去啊？” 鸣人假装有点为难，“ 这不不是你的任务吗？你连目标人物名字不知道还去什么啊？” 

“就是这样才一定要再去耶，要不然大家会瞧不起我们。而且这次的机会很难得啊，公益宴会呀，凶杀抢劫复仇猎艳最佳场景，电影都是这么演的。”

两人换了平常衣服走在繁华的商业街上，看起来像是两个普通的年轻人。

“你一个杀手天天看什么电影啊，” 还猎艳，脑子里装的都是什么？“而且我怎么觉得这像是个圈套，这家伙明明不是连去个餐厅都得包场吗？他去这宴会怕不是想给我们个瓮中抓鳖？”

“安啦安啦，这种慈善宴会都是不准带武器的，再说我们这种小鱼小虾不值得他用自己这么大的饵抓吧。”  
李推着他走进一家服装店，又竖起招牌的大拇指  
“而且本天才昨晚奇思妙想到一个绝佳的主意，绝对不会被人家抓到的。”

…

“啊？扮女装啊？”

“有什么问题吗？红叶的变装易容课不是都上过吗？而且我记得鸣人君的分数一直很高啊？” 李专心致志的拿着一条豹纹小短裙往身上比量。完全不顾周围人看变态似的目光。“你看这件是不是太短了？”

“我学过可是也没有实战过啊，唔，这件给卡卡西当面罩都不够。”

“哦，”李恋恋不舍地放下小豹纹，拿起一件吊带薄纱小礼服“这件呢？”

“还是不要了吧，被卡卡西知道我们又偷着出来做任务，还不会罚我们抄他看的那些色情小说？”想想就浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“对啊，所以说你不陪我去，我就跟卡卡西告状你又偷着去截走私船，就因为当年有蛇头欠你钱。”李拿着裙子在镜子前面转了个圈，然后把魔爪伸向内衣区了，两个销售人员一脸见了鬼似的躲在角落小声讨论。  
“一起嘛，多有趣啊。我还没有参加过这种高级宴会呢。”

“我看你就是想穿女装吧？”  
鸣人咕哝着说，他也不是不想去，实际上瞄准里那个模糊的侧脸总是让他觉得心中刻意被隐藏的某处被撩拨了。6年了，他连张聊以慰藉的照片都没有，至少去看看那人是不是真的跟自己记忆里的那人长的像。  
只是穿女装这事……

“你就把心放进肚子里吧，手鞠最近正好在日本，我让她等下帮我们化妆。诶你看这件怎么样？”

…

拗不过李的一腔热血女装梦，再加上他也觉得女装似乎更难被发现些。下午两人做了些准备，晚上7点10分准时坐上预定好的加长房车。

“鸣人你穿女装真的跟漂亮！”  
李又竖起大拇指，毫不吝啬的赞叹。

“那是当然。”  
用手扬了一下亚麻色的长发，鸣人得意的说。当年易容课他可没少被红叶夸。因为他不专攻体术，所以身上的肌肉不会很夸张，双腿又直又长，肌肉紧实的恰到好处，屁股还很翘，颇有种（女）超模的感觉。  
唯一的问题就是常年拿枪，胳膊上的肌肉对于一般女孩子来说就有些过于明显了，不过还好有手鞠的妙手和化妆刷，加上假发的遮挡，只要不上手去摸都没有问题。

“可惜手鞠都不肯让我穿你这种裙子。”  
李有点可惜的说，他穿了一件深v长袖长裙摆的晚礼服，把他那一身不算巨大但是绝对结实的肌肉裹的严严实实的，黑长波浪发显得他颇为成熟冷艳，跟有点呆萌的圆眼圆脸破为不搭。

“回去送你，让你穿个够。”鸣人用指腹顺了顺手鞠给他粘的那两层假睫毛，把一捋头发别到耳后，稍微提起那条手鞠硬让他穿的吊带流苏长度及脚踝，侧面却几乎开衩到大腿根下方的裙子，白花花的一条修长大腿立刻换来了两声口哨。

等他蹬直那双十厘米的高跟鞋，回头发现李还窝在车里戳自己的假胸。

“这东西什么做的，手感不错啊。”  
下车后李小声跟他说。

“你稍微注意一点行吗？”  
鸣人尽量朝人群露出端庄笑容。他们两个穿上高跟鞋后妥妥的超模高度，两人一起就加倍吸睛。

几乎是一句接受着注目礼来到安检处，鸣人回头想看看李是不是还在犯二，发现对方已经完美进入“我是贵妇”的状态，优雅的摘下的项链抵给安检人员，然后歪着头去摘耳环。

然后他就感觉自己的屁股被假装搜身的安检人员掐了一把。

“女士您的钱包。”  
那边李已经接过毕恭毕敬的安检人员递过的首饰和手包。他这边换了一个人安检人员继续摸腰摸腿。

卧槽这区别对待。

 

二十四）

 

等他终于走到宴会主场，里面已经觥筹交错的热闹。这次宴会来的绝大部份都是政商两界顶级名流以及他们目标对象这种已经有‘正经身份’的黑道大佬。大家都穿的极其奢华讲究，或举着香槟或拿着红酒，三五成群或者两两成对的站着交谈，举止得体优雅，所以很容易就能从当中找到一直站在冷餐台前流连忘返的某人。

“你干么呢？” 鸣人问。“不快点找目标吗？”

“不急不急，等会儿慈善拍卖一开始肯定都会出来的。”他塞了一小块蛋糕给鸣人，大小刚刚好够一口。“你尝尝，还蛮好吃的。”

“嗯嗯，是不错。不过等会儿人多不好下手吧。”

“安啦，等会儿我去勾引他到一边再解决他就OK了。”

……

佐助早早就到了宴会现场，找了个视野正对门口的角落坐着，婉拒了几波搭讪以后碰见一个生意上有合作的商人，心不在焉的聊着，视线一直时不时的瞧向门口。

可是那个人从头至尾一直都没有出现，却等来了他的对头‘晓’也派人来了的消息。

其实对比做商业那种复杂的运行模式，做黑道要直白的多，谁的实力强谁就做老大，拿更大的地盘做更多的生意，结交更多的政府官员，得到更多的权利和庇护。不用考虑太多诸如经营生产，利益分配，股权竞争的问题。  
不过绝大多数大佬，比如佐助父亲和他自己，最终还是会慢慢转投或者至少做一部分正经生意，好给自己一个合法的身份或者干脆洗白，毕竟黑道生意危险，做起来限制多多也很容易就触到瓶颈。

晓是个少数例外之一，他们不但只做黑道生意而且培养自己的杀手集团，抢同行的生意，暗杀有意铲除他们的官员，靠着杀人如麻庞大自己的势力。在佐助还未加入大蛇丸的“音”之前，音和晓就是敌对关系，近些年来随着佐助掌权以来的势力扩张，两个组织基本已经到了剑拔弩张的地步。

看来是得到消息来杀自己的。  
佐助只是觉得失望，内心甚至觉得焦灼。  
据说对方派来的是杀手帮上赫赫有名的人物，自己在明，对方在暗，为了避免麻烦他最好在有危险前离开。可是…如果他只是来晚了呢？如果他已经到了只是没有现身呢？

佐助一直思索着没有动，忽然间一个巨大的爆炸声在宴会厅的右侧炸响，整个建筑都震了一下，不待人们回过神，第二次爆炸声传来，右侧的墙壁炸开了一个大窟窿，尘土和碎石瓦砾伴着人们的尖叫声充斥着整个会场。 

李和鸣人同时回头，发现窟窿外面是一架飞着的直升机，上面有人举着迫击炮，硬是打穿了两个房间到他们这个宴会厅。 

“是晓的人诶。不愧是世界第一杀手组织，这么疯狂。” 李竟然还有点崇拜，鸣人顾不得说他长他人志气，眼看着有十几个人从楼顶什么位置吊着钢索飞身进楼，手里全部都拿着重武器。 

“这是杀谁啊？这么大阵仗。”   
李和鸣人都立刻动起来，这屋子里都是各种相当当的人物，想来安保工作肯定做的极其严密，能想出这种疯招的晓组织不是他们这种新人可以招惹的，所以虽然有点想知道那个倒霉的目标是谁，还是先逃命要紧。 

穿过满是灰尘的房间，鸣人和李向入口处猫腰跑去，鸣人还顺便捞起一个跟大人走散的小姑娘，大部分人都跟他们朝一个方向跑，唯几个逆行的西装男不想也是那个倒霉蛋的人，好奇心驱使他回头，正好看见那个 ‘倒霉的目标’ 被保镖簇拥着一边向消防通道移动，一边跟晓的人交火。 

一瞬间世界静止了，鸣人只能听见自己心脏的跳的发狂，看见那个黑发的男人在这种混乱的场合下表情出奇的冷静，嘴唇动着似乎是下达着什么指令。跟记忆里的那个他几乎没什么差异，又感觉完全不同了。 

他们现在的位置，大理石柱可以帮他们抵挡大部分集火，不过从两公里外的中层住宅可以轻易瞄准。鸣人的大脑飞速分析着，把小女孩退给李，他本能的跑起来，贴着墙壁避免被流弹打中，从侧面飞速来到佐助身边，一把给他扑倒。

……

无论是杀人方还是被杀方，兜对这种场面其实已经很习惯了。电梯里肯定被人埋伏或者做了手脚，第一次爆炸声起他的老板就应该直奔消防通道，那儿对方应该也安排了人但是重武器发挥不了作用，近身的话对他的老板和他身边的保镖来说不是问题。等他们到达楼顶，他们的人应该已经控制好外面的局势，直升机应该也已经等在那儿。

来参加这种宴会就说明他的老板有十足的把握，只是今天他的老板很不对，即便对方的人已经扛着机枪朝他接近，他还是很犹豫。这不是他一贯的做事风格，他似乎在一直等着谁，只是这样的情况下，谁值得让他冒死等待，谁会冒死前来呢？ 

兜的内心也鲜有的焦虑了起来，他想再次催促他离开，这时候一个身影快速的向他们接近，所有的 保镖都在应对晓的正面攻击，侧面是怎么来人的？

来不及多想，佐助已经被来人扑倒在地，子弹在佐助原来在的地方后方炸碎一个雕塑，那人抱着佐助在地上滚了两圈最后骑在他身上。 

佐助抬头，发现他刚才他看见过一眼的那个高个儿女孩儿。刚才他完全没有多注意到些什么，不过现在近距离看来…这个脸型，这个嘴唇，这个微微上挑的眼角和瞳孔颜色…  
可是这个胸部和脸……

“你还好吗？”

‘她’ 从他身上迅速翻下，单膝跪地，脱下自己的高跟鞋掰折鞋跟从里面各抽出几样小零件和鞋跟组合在一起组成一把小巧的手枪，然后扯下自己的一侧珠链似的耳环，不知道做了什么抽掉了中间串珠子的线，把那十几个小珠子装进枪里。 

做这一系列动作的时间都不够佐助回身。兜看来人是来帮助己方的就放下心来，赶紧催促佐助离开。 

“我们快走吧。” 

这下佐助没有迟疑，快速的朝消防通道靠近，对方火力已经逼的很近了，好在 ‘女孩儿’ 枪法极好，枪枪打中要害。在对方的机关枪开始扫射之前，他们终于逃进了消防门并且上锁。 

 

“轰开吗？” 扛着迫击炮，鬼鲛问他身边年长一些的红发中年人。 

“不，” 长门摘掉耳机，“老大说不杀了。” 

“好可惜，平时杀他可不容易。” 

“老大说发现更有趣的人了，那个人只能活捉。” 

 

二十五

 

没错，这个身高和背影，说话的声音和甚至是散发出来的微妙感觉。  
佐助一边顺着消防楼梯往上跑，一边忍不住想，那就是他。 

他想拉住他确认，可是对方专心致志的跑让他一直没有机会，直到到达了顶楼， ‘女孩’ 先出了应急通道的门，招呼他赶紧出来，他才终于得到机会靠近 ‘她’，双手捧着 ‘她’ 的脸吻了上去。 

没错，那唇齿间的感觉，对方微微紧张的反应，自己熟悉都陌生的味道。 

“哇，你干什么？” ‘她’ 推开他。 你看连说的话都是一样的。 

“你做手术了？” 所以他才找不到 ‘她’？ 

“你这时候还有闲心问这些？” 鸣人哭笑不得，他扯了扯假发想让佐助明白，可是手鞠整的这玩意真紧啊，然后一着急他干脆把一对儿假胸拽了一下来。 “呐，现在可以走了吧？” 

刚刚就震惊的不行的一众佐助随从现在看着那对硅胶假胸彻底傻了，反倒是兜终于搞明白了似的推了推眼镜。 

 

“走吧，万一他们追过来就麻烦了。”

“好。” 

好不容易说动作助，还没等到他们跑到直升机，另一架直升机卷着大风从楼下飞了上来，未关闭的机门里有一个架着机关枪的人影。  
佐助和他的人都一惊。  
晓的那架飞机不是已经打掉了吗？

“嘿，别开枪，是我！”

认出飞机里的人，鸣人挥着手朝他喊。可是螺旋桨的声音轰鸣，对方似乎听不见，黑洞洞的枪口已经对着佐助。

鸣人挡在佐助身前，跟对方示意他没有危险。佐助则扯着鸣人的手，想把他拉到身后。

“他是我的同伴，他可能以为我被你绑架了。你别动，我去跟他说一下。”

佐助想问他说的同伴究竟会是谁。鸣人则已经掰开他的手跑向直升机，佐助伸手相抓他的手臂，却只抓到空气。

身手真的很快。

佐助微微愣了一下，那架直升机已经扔下一段绳梯，他眼看着鸣人跳上梯子，拉住飞机上伸出的手头也不回的爬进飞机里。

“鸣人！”

鸣人上了飞机，才意识到自己身体本能的进行了“规范逃跑”流程，他也不知道自己为什么忽然就想逃，再想回头飞机已经迅速的升空飞走。

他只能看见佐助疯了似的沿着楼延追着直升机的方向跑，那一身并不适合奔跑的衬衫西裤让他显得更加刺眼，风吹乱了他的头发，他大声喊着什么他却听不到，直到跑到楼顶边缘才被赶上来的人拉住。  
鸣人紧攥的手心都是汗，心里闷闷的想哭，一瞬间他真的怕佐助会追着他跳下来。

为什么突然想逃呢？  
明明自己很想见他不是吗？

鸣人回想起初到组织那段时间，那些强装没事的微笑，那些靠拼命训练来压抑思念的夜晚。

可是自己都挺过来了不是吗？

是因为跟自己说好了不再想他吗？即便有一天真的再见面也只当作不认识？

可是心为什么还是控制不了的跳呢？

 

“那个人是对你一见钟情了吧？”  
李从一边伸过头来，一脸柯南上身的表情，然后甩了甩歪了的假发，有点可惜的说。  
“怎么都没人跟我搭讪，我应该也穿你那种裙子的耶。” 

刚才鸣人去追佐助之后，李也想过去帮忙，可惜安顿好小姑娘之后再回头鸣人和佐助已经进了消防通道，却跟正要撤走的 ‘晓’ 打了照面，也许是战斗状态下他这身打扮太过扎眼，对方一眼就知道他有问题边撤边朝他开枪，搞得李裙子破了，假发也歪了，假睫毛丢了一只，另外一只也岌岌可危。

鸣人瞅了他一眼，刚刚悲伤的情绪暂时被冲到一边，差点没忍住笑出来。 

“有人口味那么重吗？” 银色头发的男子眼睛都没从手机屏幕上抬起来，只是稍微用眼角余光扫了下鸣人，说话声透过他24小时都带着的面罩穿出来，手指在屏幕上划着给他内容可疑的小说翻页。   
“鸣人君不错，就是胸小了点。”

鸣人自己其实也没好到哪儿去，头发也乱的不行，裙子肩带折了一根，大腿上的叉都开到腰上去了。 

“鸣人君你这是被人强了吗？他对你一见钟情，然后发现你是男的，恼羞成怒强了你。”   
李歪着脑袋问，好像很认真严肃似的。 

“你脑子里装的都是什么啊？一共这才几分钟啊，怎么可能，剧情有点多吧？” 是不是偷着看卡卡西的小说了？ 

“也对，看他跑的样子体力不错应该不会这么快。” 

卡卡西没忍住笑出来，然后咳了一下，正了正脸色，放下手机看着他们。

“别胡闹了，回去好好想想要怎么受罚，你们两个乱闯祸的小鬼。要不是手鞠告诉我你们跑去那种宴会，现在你们两个还能坐在这儿吗。”

“我逃掉了耶。” 李抗议。

“我也安全了啊。” 鸣人附和。 

“李你能逃掉是因为晓的人本来就想撤了，至于鸣人你…” 卡卡西盯着他，“你不是被音的头目抓住了吗？还是他真的是对你一见钟情了？” 

“不对耶，鸣人君你不是救了他吗？他干么还要抓你？还有你为什么要救他啊？” 

“那个…我，你看错了啊，我是想去趁乱帮你杀他。” 鸣人有点心虚的笑，假装尴尬。 “不小心被抓住了。 ”

“啊不对啊…你不是把他扑倒了吗？” 

“你也承认了吧？回去准备受罚。” 卡卡西打断李的话，盯着鸣人的眼神如炬，让他觉得有点坐立不安的。 

他不是看出什么了吧？   
他和佐助之前就认识，这也没什么不能说的吧？   
可是怎么认识的？   
……  
真的很难开口啊。 

鸣人又羞又恼，淡淡还觉得有些心酸，只能动了动嘴唇，说了声，

“是。” 

 

二十六  
（暗示宁鸣）

 

一架鱼鹰运输机落在瑞士卢加诺一幢隐避的山间古堡里。

这是木叶培养新人的地方，说是基地，但更像是所学校。自从六年前鼬派人给他送到这儿，这就成了他又一个家。

木叶原本是个有数百年历史的独立杀手组织，有严密的组织结构和规则，随着和平年代的到来和领导人的变换，它的角色也发生了一些改变，从单纯的冷血组织变成了一个类似盈利性的雇佣兵集团。如果费用合理的话他们的业务也不再仅限于杀人，偶尔也有保护政要等一类温和的任务。   
他们这些受训的新人来的原因各有不同，有的是生活所迫有的纯属自愿，但是无论如何训练结束后通常需要至少替组织服务十年，或者付一大笔 ‘赎身费’之后才能另谋他职。  
所以他们这儿说是基地更像是学校，偶尔总是有些闲的到死的有钱人过来妄图训练自己变得 ‘厉害’，虽然他们中的绝大部分坚持不到2个星期就会交钱退出。

做杀手这种事，除非真的热爱，大部分都是有些难以明说的理由。 

尽管这样，鸣人还是常听老人说上一代领导人之前，木叶组织之前究竟有多冷血可怖，训练的内容有多苛刻，任务内容有多残忍，受训后的新人必须终身替组织服务或者杀无赦，虽然大多数人根本活不过三年。

可是那也都只是听说，鸣人来了之后的确受到了严酷的训练，不过卡卡西老师和李这些伙伴，虽然大家都对自己的来历缄口不言，可都是温柔有趣的人呢。 

“唔。”

鸣人拎着他的枪械包从飞机上跳下来，大大伸了个懒腰，今天的天气出奇的好，一扫往常冬日的阴冷，太阳光暖烘烘的照着他，远处的蓝天白云如画，外套帽子上的毛边搔的他的脸颊痒痒的，他歪头用脸颊在毛边上蹭了蹭，像是只猫。 

“你们回来了。”  
一个长发青年向他们走来，看见鸣人以后，异色的瞳孔里闪起光，笑的真挚。

“宁次啊！”  
鸣人和李看见他就立刻扑也似的过去，远处其他的学员见了也朝他们围过去。  
“你来工作吗？”

“嗯，有个欧洲的委托，顺便过来看看你们。”

宁次严格来说不是木叶组织的人，而是日向一族的准继承人。他们族人大部分有一双纯白色的瞳孔，感知力远远超过常人，天生适合从事侦查相关的工作，所以日向家是世界上首屈一指的侦探世家。

只是他们家族和木叶向来交好，历来有把准家族继承人送来训练的习惯，毕竟一个顶尖侦探一定会出入各种危险场所，好的身手和对各种武器毒药的熟知都是必需的。

鸣人来的时候，宁次就已经被称成为木叶史上最优秀的学员之一了。组织里的老头子们总是感叹可惜宁次一定得回去继承家族，否则肯定能成为出类拔萃的顶尖杀手。  
优秀的人在哪儿的人气都会不会差，何况像宁次这样家世和能力都优秀的前辈并没有目中无人，他对所有的学弟学妹们都很温柔，所以在整个木叶都是极受欢迎的。

“这次会呆几天吗？想跟您请教反追踪的问题呢？” 

“听说那个中国富豪的儿子被绑架，您在24小时之内就救出了呢。是怎么做到的？”

“我从这儿训练结束之后也想做侦探呢，宁次前辈能不能跟组织打招呼让我和天天前辈一样去跟您工作？” 

…… 

每次宁次一回来就会小规模造成轰动，没等鸣人跟他说上几句话就被挤了出来。 

“等下你跟李回去放好东西就去镇里取今天份的食材。还有你，” 卡卡西指了指同飞机下来的脸上带纹身的青年，他刚想去跟宁次说话就被点了名。 “牙也跟着一起，作为完成任务不回来报告在外面浪了一个星期的惩罚。” 

“那车钥匙给我们吧。”   
牙说。 

“开车还算是惩罚吗？跑着去，自己想办法回来。” 

“啊！30几公里啊！” 鸣人抗议，去的时候对他们来说还好，回来的可是要他们三个人拿一百多人分量的一天食材啊。 

“不然我们偷辆车回来吧。” 牙小声跟鸣人说。 非内部车辆和人员都不许入内，雇人和租车都行不通。 

“偷的车也算外部车辆哟。” 卡卡西又掏出手机看起来。

“这就是难为人吧。” 鸣人气的跳脚。 

“我开了车来，可以载你们去再回来。”   
宁次不知道什么时候 ‘摆脱’了热情的学弟学妹，忽然出现在鸣人身后。他比鸣人要高半个头，鸣人循着声音回头刚好对上他微低的视线。

“真的吗？宁次前辈。” 鸣人高兴的差点跳起来。 

“嗯，去准备吧。” 他忍住当众揉那头金发的冲动，只是笑了笑。 

 

三个人欢呼雀跃的拎着东西往城堡里跑，李又柯南上身的对鸣人说。  
“我怎么觉得宁次前辈对你有种格外的关照和暧昧啊。”

“啊，有吗？”  
鸣人稍微想了想，  
“没有吧，他对大家都很友好啊。” 

“自从李帮卡卡西下载过小说之后就不正常了，” 牙说。 

“你果然偷着看过了！！！” 

……

 

“你这样是帮他们作弊，我是想拿这个惩罚他们的。” 卡卡西还是张着他的死鱼眼，盯着手机屏幕看。

“这算什么惩罚？我记得当时我们受罚时都是真的让人生不如死。” 宁次笑笑，卡卡西虽然大他不少算是他的前辈，但是他们两个人的训练期也有重叠，一起参加过训练再加上他现在家族准继承人的身份，就不用像鸣人他们那样有辈分之分。 

“啊现在的年轻杀手真的是一年不如一年了。对了，日向伯父还在不停催你结婚吗？让你回了瑞士也不肯回家。”

“是啊，找到机会就一定要跑出来，要不然耳朵会起茧子的。”

“我说你也老大不小了，也该找个女人管管你了。”边看边用小指挖着耳朵，卡卡西漫不经心的说。  
“要是不喜欢女人就赶快，现在这年头，男的竟然比女人还抢手，啧啧啧。”

“卡卡西老师您在说什么？”  
宁次依旧带着笑容，仿佛在责备卡卡西奇怪的玩笑。

“在说这本小说好像是下错了啊，两个主角好像都是男的。”说着他把手机拉的离脸更近了些，两颊泛上些诡异的红晕。

“很劲爆啊。”

 

二十七  
（暗示宁鸣）

 

“说起来，鸣人很快也要毕业了吧？”

“对呀，” 采购回来的路上，宁次开着车，鸣人坐在副驾上扭着头跟后排上的李和牙聊天。

“那你有没有给自己个花名啊？” 李问，

 

“什么花名，是代号吧，你当你是歌舞伎啊。” 牙鄙视的看了一眼李，对方一脸无所谓。 “唔，歌舞伎也不错哟。” 

“厉害的杀手都有自己牛逼的代号耶，你不想给自己也取一个吗？” 牙直接忽略李问鸣人。

“我啊？” 他还没想这个问题，“牙你想叫什么？” 

“我，就叫獠牙吧。” 

“牙，獠牙，不错啊。” 鸣人忽然有点开始感兴趣。 “李呢？” 

“夜空下的玫瑰，” 李大叫。 

“还阳光下的百合呢。” 

“还正午里的菊花呢。” 

牙和鸣人一起说。 李有点困扰， “不行啊？那永不湮灭的普罗米修斯？”

“哪儿有那么长的代号？一般都是一个词两个词吧，一个字母两个字母都行。” 牙说，

“唔，要有独创性啊。” 李苦苦思索，然后问，“鸣人你要叫什么？”

“我？不知道。” 

“叫狐狸吧。”   
宁次忽然开口，异色的瞳孔仍旧看着路面，脸上带着微笑。 

“我完全不狡猾吧。” 鸣人回头看他，觉得这人长的真的很好看，整个人的五官很立体，眼神却总是那么柔和，山间清透的阳光照在他异常白皙的皮肤和银色的头发上，美的像是神祗。 

“只是因为长的像。” 宁次说，鸣人忽然想起之前某人似乎也说过他眼睛有点像狐狸。

“不够霸气。” 李说，

“那也比什么午夜玫瑰强好一万倍吧？”牙翻他一个白眼，然后忽然想到什么，眼睛一亮，“那就叫九尾狐。一代妖王啊。” 

“这个不错。” 李也附和，“骚包又霸气。” 

…… 

几个人一路说说笑笑，很快就回了城堡。因为之前在镇上宁次请他们吃了饭，所以几个人没有去餐厅吃午餐，李拉着鸣人和宁次去射击训练场，非得让他们比一下谁的技术更好才能相信鸣人没有吹牛。 

“我输了，”宁次放下枪，两个人都是十环十中，不过鸣人的射击和换弹速度都更快。

“所以那天你是故意打偏的吗？” 李若有所思。   
“怎么可能，都说了那天风太凉，手冻僵了。” 知道他指的什么，鸣人岔开话题。“宁次前辈是综合实力都强，你让他跟我比射击是何居心。” 他是出了名的射击优秀，其他项目都一般。 

“没关系的，跟鸣人君切磋一下，很有趣。” 宁次看着鸣人微笑。 李所有所思的摸着下巴，小声对牙说 “有古怪。”

“有什么古怪？” 牙打了个呵欠，他是这批人里射击成绩最差的，砰砰砰的烦死了，还是刀子好，安安静静的，不用背那么沉的枪械也不用担心子弹用完，跟到目标后面去捂住对方的嘴一刀下去就结束。 

“你们都跑到这儿来了？”   
卡卡西走进射击场，拿着几张任务纸。   
“鸣人你过来…”

卡卡西是来向鸣人确认是不是要加入组织的。 

“因为你加入的时候就有人替你付过那笔钱，所以你现在想走也是可以的。” 

是谁付的？鼬吗？

鸣人有点愣，想起那个他几乎快忘了的人。他为什么要替自己付了那笔钱。可是话说回来，如果不加入组织，自己要去哪儿呢？ 

 

去找佐助？ 

 

不，他对自己摇摇头，忍不住又觉得难过。然后深呼吸了一下。

“我加入。” 

“这样那笔钱就归你了。”

“啊？”

“就是这样规定的。” 卡卡西终于完成了一件大任务似的脸上一扫严肃，又掏出手机。“那现在这有几个毕业任务你选一下。” 随手把几张纸递给他。 

任务纸啊？ 

鸣人还是第一次自己选任务，忍不住有点小兴奋。他看了两张，都是一些简单的仇杀，任务成功奖金金额也不高。  
刚翻开第三页，任务纸一把就被别人抢跑。 

“是宇智波佐助啊！” 牙兴奋的说，“这个任务不是资深杀手才能接的吗？” 

“唔，怎么把他也放进去了。” 卡卡西抬了下眼睛，“那个是拿给团藏他们的。” 

“哦哦哦，S级公开悬赏啊。是大家可以一起去杀啊，谁杀了奖金就归谁啊，你看这个金额。”   
牙把任务单给李看。宁次因为不是组织内人员所以没有上前，却清楚的听到了佐助的名字，不易察觉的皱了眉。 

“他啊，”李瞪着圆眼睛看着任务纸上的名字 “原来叫宇智波啊。不过鸣人应该不会选他。”

“为什么” 牙还是很兴奋。 

“唔，因为对方喜欢鸣人，鸣人应该不忍心下手。”

“啊？” 牙听不懂。

“别听他胡说，我不认识他。” 鸣人抢回任务纸。  
委托人匿名。是谁这么急于杀了他呢？是晓吗？那他可能真的会有危险吧？ 

“那就接这个任务吧，我跟你一起去，还有李， 我们三个一起肯定能杀了他，刚出道就能杀了金牌杀手杀不了的大佬，到时候我 ‘獠牙’的名号一下子就打响了。到时候奖金平分…”   
牙热血沸腾，反倒是李这回很冷静。

“我们去试过了，的确不好杀啊。” 

“我决定了，就这个了。” 鸣人把任务纸折起来放进口袋。“等会儿就走，我们去杀他拿奖金。” 

“耶！” 牙欢呼。 宁次走过来拉住鸣人的胳膊，用力的鸣人甚至觉得有点疼。 

“这个人很难杀，还是留给其他人吧。”

“就是难杀才好玩啊。” 牙忍不住说。 

“对啊对啊，宁次前辈。” 鸣人有点勉强的笑笑，看着宁次，对方似乎才意识到自己的失礼，稍微放松了五指。 

卡卡西难得的没有盯着手机，饶有趣味的看着眼前的一切。

“那就这样，总之你们三个都毕业了。不想再住在这儿的搬出去也可以。找好地方以后一定要定期向组织报告，有任务有人会联系你们的。” 卡卡西抓抓脸说，“小心不要被杀掉哦。” 

 

二十八  
（暗示宁鸣）

 

不过几个人都决定还是先不要另谋他处，一般新人都喜欢扎推儿以保安全，再加上没赚过什么奖金囊中羞涩，也没地方可去。即便鸣人忽然有了一笔数目可观的钱财，但是那不是他的，他还是想找到机会还给鼬。 

这些事情都几分钟就可以决定好，可是杀佐助的事情就很难办。训练结束之后出任务组织上就不会再给予帮助，只是任务纸上会告诉你目标对象大体的信息和最近出现位置。 佐助这样的人物神出鬼没，商量了半天他们连他在哪儿都没法想出办法找到。 最后只能决定先去他上一次出现的地方再顺着线索找。 

“正好我也要去那儿，我顺路带你们去吧。” 

说来也巧，佐助上一次出现的地方就在瑞士日内瓦，宁次刚好在那儿有栋房子。

“哇，宁次前辈你真的太客气了，正好没有地方落脚。可是这样麻烦你没问题吗？” 

鸣人跳下车拿下自己的行李，回身四处打量。这栋湖边别墅景致一流位置隐蔽，真是个不错的住处，以后他也要买一栋这样的宅子。 

“没关系，这是我自己的私宅，平时我不在的时候也没有人住。” 

“现在你还不觉得有古怪？” 李用手遮着嘴偷偷跟牙说，“没听说过宁次前辈让其他人住他的地方吧？” 

“也许也有吧…” 牙仍旧有点不相信，然后看着宁次很自然的拿过一件鸣人的行李。 

 

“啊，不用了，我自己可以的。” 

“没关系，只有我空着手感觉很奇怪。” 

“那谢谢前辈。” 

 

“我的包儿更多，那他怎么不来拿我的包呢？”   
李继续小声说。 

“不会吧…两个男人啊。”

“现在的男人啊…啧啧。” 

李的话还没说完，门口另一辆车停了下来，几个人又惊又奇的看向门口方向。 

这个时候谁会来呢？ 

发现下来的人竟然是…

“宇智波佐助！”

牙叫出他的名字。 

他怎么会在这儿？！！ 

佐助和鸣人同时这样想。 

这时牙已经掏出短刀向佐助冲过去了，宁次和鸣人同时想去拦，可是扑了空。牙速度极快持刀刺向佐助，对方伸手抓过他的手腕用力弯折想迫使他松手，不过牙像个泥鳅似的转了个圈挣开对方的手向后跳了一步逃开。 

自己打不过他。牙马上就知道，即便自己专攻刺杀，不擅长正面搏击，那这家伙的身手也太好了。 

“牙！等一下。” 宁次按住牙的肩膀，“他也是我的客户，” 日向家和宇智波家早先就有合作，他和佐助年龄相仿更是年少时就认识，佐助叛家之后这种合作并没有停止，只是换做佐助私人的委托。 

“他们是…我的朋友。”   
宁次犹豫了一下怎么介绍。 现在的状况可以说让他很为难，他们要杀的人是自己的年少好友及重要客户，即便作为侦探他在任何情况下都是以中立方出现就好。可是现在这种在他自己家开打的情况就过于尴尬了。  
何况佐助的身手和实力他都了解，所以才特别不希望鸣人接这个任务…现在怎么才能说服他这个性格暴戾的朋友加客户不伤害这几个人呢？

可是佐助现在的脸色不善，眼睛却只盯着鸣人，被盯着的人似乎又惊又手足无措，即便佐助已经向他走来他还是没有动弹。 

宁次隐约觉得不对想去阻止，佐助已经大步走到鸣人跟前捧着他的脸亲吻起来。 

 

当场的三个人立刻傻在那儿，包括一贯冷静睿智的宁次。佐助后面跟来的兜和保镖倒是显得从容了多。 毕竟他们的老板自从日本回来就疯了，几天不眠不休的找人，谈到一半的生意全都不管了，包括跟那个兜费劲千辛万苦才争取来的，和那个持有专利的科学家见面的机会，那个技术持有者也住在瑞士，他们的老板竟然都不去见，跑来找这个只是没有没有第一时间答应帮他找人的侦探。

鸣人被亲的愣了一下，唇齿间的温暖让他留恋，不顾很快他就意识到他在哪儿身边有谁，他想推开佐助可是对方抱的用力，直到宁次一拳朝佐助打过来，他才放手。 

佐助的颧骨上明显的一块儿红让宁次知道他下手重了。   
“佐助…你这是。” 他看了气息不稳的鸣人一眼，泛上来的怒气又让他觉得打的轻了。

“所以你不愿意帮我找人？” 佐助盯着宁次，眼里甚至有杀气。同是男人他看一眼就懂了，宁次喜欢这小子，他们在一起了？所以他才从他身边逃跑了？ 

佐助朝宁次攻过来，像是极怒的黑豹，招招下杀手，次次致命。 宁次一开始只是避让，很快他意识到对方是真的想杀他。

“我只是没有时间！” 他已经很少亲自接任务了，何况他听说他想找到那个人早就已经死了。“你要找到难道就是鸣人吗？”   
以手臂隔开佐助朝他脑袋的一拳，宁次顺势抓住他的手臂想擒住他却被对方先发力反抓了一条胳膊过肩摔了出去，宁次在地上滚了一圈单膝站稳。 理清了其中关系。 

鸣人就是6年前佐助叛家的原因，对此佐助没有说过什么，不过凭两家的关系他多少还是知道一些。他以为以宇智波伯父的风格，那个能让他儿子迷成那个样子的男孩肯定已经死了。不过现在看来并没有，而且，他就是鸣人吗？ 

宁次双脚蹬地起身再次跟佐助缠斗到一起。 

没有佐助的指令他的手下人都没有动，牙则彻底傻在那儿，连究竟在发生什么都不知道。 李瞪着眼睛也很吃惊，脸上有兴奋的红霞。  
“三角恋啊。” 李推推石化了似的牙，“鸣人棒呆了。” 

被点名的人急的团团转，可是这个级别的打斗他根本插不进去。没办法只好，掏出枪朝天空中放了一枪。 

两人才停下打斗，气喘吁吁看向鸣人方向。两人都多多少少的挂了彩，跟平时光鲜的形象大相径庭，颇为狼狈的样子。 

鸣人挤进两人之后，这种八点档电视剧似的感觉让他觉得很奇怪，他站着佐助身前让他向后推离宁次，这种下意识的选择让宁次看进眼里，心里颇不是滋味。然后鸣人说，

“你走吧。” 

佐助抓着他的手腕不放，“ 你为什么要逃，” 

“你这人，怎么还是不听别人说话。” 鸣人试着挣脱，“我说了你走吧。我现在是木叶组织的人，已经不是你的…” 他想了想自己究竟是佐助的什么。“你的邻居了。” 

“6年，我好不容易找到你。你一见到我就想跑？你知道这几年我有多想你。”

鸣人越挣佐助抓的就越紧，他着急的看了看李和牙，有点气急败坏。  
“你放手，我们之前也才认识一个月，你就当我死了，重新认识其他人。” 

“其他人？” 佐助盯着鸣人，眼神危险，又似乎悲伤的要流出眼泪来。 “我以为你死了，每一天都活在痛苦里。 好不容易再见你，你却跑了。”

鸣人真的不想去回忆。这六年他也过的很辛苦，所以才不想再见面。那种锥心的痛苦他不想在经历了，一起被追杀，伊鲁卡老师被威胁，地窖里的三天，那个反复出现在他噩梦里的被绑男人，受伤的佐助，他统统不想再经历了。   
“你再不走我就开枪了。”

鸣人把枪抵在佐助胸口，佐助只是更向他逼近。

“那好，你开枪吧。”

鸣人的眼睛通红，全身都微微发抖，他拉开了保险栓，把枪指向了佐助的额头。   
“你别逼我。” 

“你不杀了我，我今天是不可能离开的。”佐助只是靠的更近，眼神透过枪杆看着他，语气近乎哀求的跟他说。  
“或者你先跟我离开，我只想好好跟你说说话。” 

手指勾着扳机，这样的动作六年来他重复过无数次，从紧张的发抖到心中不存一丝疑虑，开枪对他来说是件如吃饭呼吸一样的常事，这刻却像是身体被冻结了一样动不了一分一毫。 

他不可能开枪。   
他甚至非常想跟佐助就这么离开。  
不管时间怎么冲刷，该贪恋的还是贪恋，被压抑的只能爆发。

“我们走吧，之后我会送你回来。”   
见鸣人犹豫了，佐助干脆搂过他的肩膀想把他带上车。

鸣人内心挣扎了一会儿，之后还是动了。

“鸣人！” 宁次叫他的名字，对上佐助瘆人的目光和一排枪口。

“我不会有事的，宁次前辈。” 他挤出一个笑容，“ 我去聊聊就回来。” 

宁次看着佐助在鸣人之后上了车， 由内而外的感觉到身体发凉。 

 

“这…这是？”  
仿佛被遗忘了似的牙开口对另外那个空气青年说。

“你看我说什么了？” 李有点得意的说，“竟然说我迟钝，我才是一级棒的感情专家。” 他给自己竖起拇指。

“那我们怎么办？” 

“嗯…………………” 

 

二十九

 

佐助说的 ‘谈一谈’ 的地方在一家五星级酒店的套房里，宽大的房间有独立的会客室，落地窗外是大片的雪山和湖泊，风景优美如画，也不怕有人埋伏击杀。 

可是两人独处一个房间里的事实让鸣人有些难安，不过佐助似乎是怕吓到他，推给他一杯咖啡之后，捧起自己的，咖啡杯上氤氲的蒸汽称的佐助表情格外柔和。   
他慢慢的说着分开之后的事，包括跟他父亲求情，叛家，投奔大蛇丸，六年的打拼，略过了其中血腥的部分，重点在他有多么想他。 

“确认你死了之后我一度也不想活了，可是当时真的很想替你复仇，而且我也冥冥中总觉得你还可能有生的希望。” 佐助微笑着看着他，他自己都不记得多久没有笑过了。“还好，当时没有做傻事。” 

“对啊，活着才有希望，还有复仇什么的，那是你爸爸啊，父子哪儿有什么仇。” 鸣人举起杯子抿了一小口，甜甜的，加过糖，他还记得自己的口味。 

“他是我父亲我才没有杀他。” 佐助眼里一闪而过的阴冷让鸣人有点陌生，“为了你我什么都肯做，杀人放火上刀山下火海。” 

然后这电视剧对白似的话又让他笑出来。  
“果然是那个浪子情圣啊，说出来的话这么还这么肉麻。” 

一瞬间就跟回到那个小破公寓了一样，佐助偶尔就蹦出几句半认真不认真的撩妹的话，肉麻的鸣人想笑。

“你不信吗，真想把心掏出来给你看。” 佐助却一点开玩笑的神态都没有，他抓过鸣人的手放在胸口上，感受下面的心跳咚咚的有些急促。 

“啊，不用了吧。”  
鸣人抽回了手，这过于亲密的举动让他又紧张起来。甚至接触到对方皮肤的时候觉得自己心里有些骚动。 

“这些年你在做什么呢？” 佐助忽然站起来走近鸣人坐着的沙发，双手撑在扶手上形成一个笼子罩住鸣人。  
“有没有想我。” 

“我…” 他想说有，却觉得自己开不了口。然后佐助的吻落下来，封住他想说的话。 

佐助的嘴唇如他记忆力的一样温热霸道，却格外小心翼翼的吻着他，好像他是来之不易的宝物，让他不忍心抗拒，过去的熟悉的感觉回来，他忍不住回吻。 

“我不想听你说不想我。” 

佐助的语气跟撒娇一样。再次吻下来，热烈的疾风骤雨，好一会儿才放开气喘吁吁的鸣人，转而亲吻他的脖颈，他的锁骨，然后抱起他让他双腿缠到他的腰上，抱着他穿过房间走近卧室。把他放到巨大的软床里。 

“佐助。” 

鸣人用手肘撑起上半身想叫停，却看见佐助修长手指解开衬衫扣子的样子，觉得自己血脉喷张。一个自己想念了6年的人就站在自己面前，和自己共处一室，并且也同样疯狂的想要自己。  
理智告诉自己那些痛苦你不想再经历了，身体却张狂的先一步动了起来，他扯掉了自己身上的毛衣，之后是贴身的T恤。 每一个毛孔都喊着想要他，想要他。

佐助这个时候已经脱掉了衬衫，露出了布满纹身的结实上半身，鸣人忍不住用手指去触摸那些面目可憎的鬼神，还有几条被覆在纹身下的疤痕。 

“不喜欢吗？我可以想办法洗掉，不过可能会很久才能洗掉。”  
佐助停下亲吻他肩膀的动作，

“没关系，不用洗掉。” 他只是觉得很心痛。 

“那时候很痛苦，只能用更痛的事情掩盖了。” 佐助啃咬上对方的乳尖，感受身下人的微微的颤栗。 

这六年鸣人过的都像是苦行僧一般，忽然又有了肌肤之亲，身体敏感的不得了。 

仅凭佐助的亲吻他就已经忍不住想要呻吟了。这时佐助也同事褪下了他的裤子，连着内裤一并扯下， 手指头找到那个位置伸进去，循着六年前的记忆不费力气的找到那一点。 

酥麻感从皮肤低下溢出来，鸣人立刻就呻吟出声，欲望也随之抬头。

佐助换了一边乳头蹂躏，亲吻几下之后顺势吻下，舌头在小腹处画了一个圈，然后含住半抬头的欲望。 

“啊！”

鸣人抓着佐助的头发叫出声，佐助的手指又伸了一根在他后穴里，前后双重的快感觉得快疯了，佐助的舌头灵活，每动一下他就发出一声呻吟，舔的他浑身触电了一般。

“佐助啊，快。”

他催促着佐助，从下身传来的算痒感爬满全身，他觉得他想要他想要他，不只是他的手指，还有他。 

不过佐助还没有放开他的打算，手指已经加入三根，欲望也还包裹在湿热的口腔中。 鸣人难耐的叫着，抓着他的头发，忍不住把自己更深的送进佐助嘴里。 

又过了一会儿终于忍不住释放进佐助嘴里。   
有点虚脱的喘着气，鸣人抬起头刚好看见佐助把嘴里的东西一口咽下，忍不住脸红。 

“吐掉就好吧。” 

“想把你整个吃掉。” 

佐助说着爬到他身上，吻了他的额头一下之后翻身脱掉自己的裤子内裤踢开，那巨物早就挺硬，上面的血管都勃涨的明显。

“没带安全套。” 他忽然想起什么。 早就不是情场浪子，除非特别需要他也很少再做这些他认为是浪费时间的事情。 

“没关系。直接就可以。”   
鸣人说完脸上的红霞更深，明明两个人都老大不小了，还急的像是情窦初开的少年。 

“好。 ”   
抬起鸣人的一条腿，佐助对准那圈软肉刺入。 

“唔…！” 

忽然被填满，一种充实的感觉和痛楚一起袭满全身，

“佐助，慢点。” 

他咬着牙说，佐助也听话的慢慢抽动起来。 

可这实在是太折磨人了，那种难耐的痒又回来了，从身体深处发出来，他忍不住扭着腰对佐助说   
“快点。” 

“究竟是快还是慢。” 佐助打趣似的问。 猛的加速，引的鸣人连叫出声。

一时间房间里回荡着他充满情欲的叫声和佐助的呼吸，伴着肉体的拍打声显得分外奢靡。 他的理智一边被快感侵蚀，一边觉得自己在想自己叫的是不是太淫荡了。

可是这已经不是那个破败不隔音的小公寓，他也不是那个愣头青的青年，自己为什么要掩饰情绪和感觉呢？ 何必呢？

“佐助，唔…啊！”

佐助抽出巨物，把鸣人抱到自己身上，让他背靠宽大柔软的床头，双腿缠着自己的腰。 

佐助短暂的离开让鸣人觉得有空虚，后穴上的软肉微微开合着，然后他猛的插入，连续的刺激让鸣人的乳尖挺立，佐助的舌尖舔上去他整个人都发抖。 

“我想看着你。” 

他的手扶着鸣人饱满的臀，用力抽送，这样的姿势让鸣人逃无可逃，让巨物的每一下都顶到最深处。  
鸣人随着抽送的节奏咿呀的呻吟，抱着着佐助，双手交叠在他后背，觉得自己的身体都快被贯穿了，心里却极其满足。 

“鸣人，别再跑了。” 

佐助抽送着埋头在他颈间烙下一个吻痕，接连着又吻向其他地方。 

不久，佐助抖了一下，尽数射在他身体里。 

“鸣人，别再离开我了。”   
佐助有些呼吸急促的在他耳边说，鼻尖拱着他的耳垂。 

“恩。”   
鸣人被身高和体重都大至少一号的佐助压在身下，呼吸都有些困难，可是莫名的很踏实。 过了一阵子他才推了推他，“起来啦”。

佐助动了动，盯着他胸前的吻痕还有情欲未退的脸，鸣人明显能感觉身体里的某物也有了变化。 

“你真的很像个狐狸啊。” 佐助吻了吻他挂着些水气的眼角，湛蓝色的眼睛看人的时候总是显得很无辜。 

“啊？” 

“狐狸精啊。” 

佐助把鸣人接下里的抗议用吻堵回去，抱起他开始第二波 ‘攻势’。 

 

三十 

 

那天佐助和他整整折腾了三四回。明明都已经不算特别年青，竟然还跟个情窦初开的毛头小鬼一样。第二天醒来的时候他忍不住想，想爬起来的时候觉得腰疼的厉害，大腿根部也酸胀的使不上力气，活活像是跟佐助第一次被破处之后。 

破处？破什么处，活见鬼。一个男的什么破处不破处的。 

鸣人忍不住骂自己，第一次尝试起身失败。浑身实在是太不舒服了，而且整个人都被佐助圈在怀里，一动，对方就醒了。 

“你要去哪里？” 

吻着他的脖颈后侧，佐助晨间沙哑的声音从他身后传来，听起来很是性感。

“去厕所。” 一说话才知道自己的嗓子哑的被砂纸磨过一样，是…昨天晚上叫多了吗？ 鸣人在内心里鄙视自己一万次。 

“我抱你去。” 

“别吧。” 不用这样吧？ 

不过抗议无效，佐助打横抱起他从床上站起来再跳到厚厚的地毯上，似乎心情大好，抱着他在地上转了一圈又举高，差点让鸣人以为他要把他扔出去。 

“喂！你现在不是快三十岁了吗？你三岁啊？” 鸣人搂着佐助的脖子抗议。 

“六年前就想这么做了，一直没找到机会。” 佐助把脸埋进鸣人的颈窝里，深深的吸了口气。 

“你真是…” 忽然就责备不下去了。 “好了好了放我下来。” 

不过还是抗议无效，佐助把鸣人抱进浴室洗了澡，中途硬是又做了一次。 

结果就是鸣人洗好就回床上继续趴着，早饭是佐助喂完的。之后莫名其妙的开始肚子不舒服，请了医生来之后才知道是因为没有用安全套就内射的原因。听见这话的时候医生和佐助都严肃的好像在讨论一加一等于二，只有他自己不好意思的想直接消失在空气里。 

之后一连两天佐助都陪他呆在房间里哪儿都没去，只中途接过很多个电话，在隔壁会议室跟他的助理商量了些什么。感觉他应该是很忙，不过完全没有离开的打算似乎是有把酒店当成办公地点的架势。

“你不会是想一直关着我吧？”   
第三天的晚饭也是在房间解决的，这一两天的东西比之前的好吃很多，除了西餐还有地道和食，所以其实日子倒也不是很难过，毕竟木叶餐厅厨子做的那些东西真是继承了欧洲厨子做饭的 ‘优良传统’ ，做出来的东西勉强只是让人饿不死，偶尔非得挣扎着做中餐或者日料，大多数时候都是让人不想减肥也不行。  
吃的正开心，他忽然想起来个问题…他不会是连厨子都弄过来了。

“不会，多吃点，等你吃胖了跑不动就放了你”  
佐助伸手拨掉他嘴角的饭粒。他看着眼前这个青年，六年不见他的样子竟然没有什么变化，只是头发长了一些，当年那层微微带着小麦色的皮肤现在白的几乎透明，看样子应该是很少见阳光。   
他的鸣人失而复得，他一刻都不想让他再离开自己身边，何况外面还有只白毛饿狼呢。 

 

“你不能这么关着我，我又不是宠物，也不是犯人。”  
他举着勺子抗议，

“我没有关着你，”  
他也知道不能一直关着，而且也关不住，不过在确定他的心意之前，绝对不能让他走。

不过问题是他是不可能24小时一直不离开的，他不能真的放下组织里的事情不管。刚从大蛇丸那里继承来很多产业，有些文件工作还没有交接完，很多他的旧部也需要处理。更重要的是一路过来他树敌很多，现在他实力强劲他们不敢把他怎么样，一旦他弱下来就可能被群起攻之。

而且这次兜争取来的和科学家见面的机会很难得，他们拥有的是项能改变世界能源结构的技术，谁拿到谁就垄断新的能源市场。

黑路总是不好走的，早晚得见光。特别是鸣人回来之后，他自己的命无所谓，不能让鸣人陪着他冒险。

 

所以第三天的晚饭过后没一会儿， ‘陪’ 在鸣人身边的人从佐助换成了两个黑墨镜大哥。  
这两人似乎是领了什么不得了的命令，黑镜片后的四只眼睛紧盯着他，他动到哪儿就跟着到哪儿，看电视也盯着，装睡也盯着，他走到窗边试着打开窗户，这两人就递给他空调遥控器。

鸣人看着这两人，体格都是一顶一的，估计单手可以拎他起来，打是不行了，不过他也许可以夺了他们的枪杀了这两个人，这样门外那十几个人就会闻声进来，那样他就要杀更多的人，问题是佐助的人他一个都不想杀。

不过在木叶六年的训练也不是开玩笑，他在床上又躺了一会儿回忆一下这个房间的各个位置和进来时看到的外面环境，他抻了个懒腰，然后脱下t恤，

“洗澡洗澡”

这两个大哥都立刻转身，鸣人鄙视，他还没开始脱裤子就这样至于吗？他又不是女人。  
不过跟他猜的没错，佐助能留下来看他的肯定是最忠心最可靠的人，他们肯定很了解佐助性格，看着他洗澡这种事打死他们也肯定不敢干。

这个套房有两个卫生间，卧室里的这个朝向房间的这侧墙和门全部是全透明的玻璃，他哼着歌进了浴室，两个大哥立刻转身在门外站好。他打开水龙头放热水，浴室的玻璃上立刻蔓上水雾，他找了点能用上的东西，鼓捣了一会儿。

浴室哼歌声没有了的时候两个人敲了敲玻璃门，满是水汽的玻璃那边一会儿就被擦掉一块水雾，出现个青年的被水打湿的脸朝他们扇着睫毛，还有带着吻痕的白皙上半身，这两个大哥脸一红赶紧又转回来，有一个人双手不自然的交叉在下半身。

再过一阵子又没有歌声的时候，他们犹豫了一阵子没再敲，等他们忽然觉得不对劲的时候，再敲已经没人回应，打开门只有被卸掉的浴室窗户和淋雨头喷着水散着水蒸气。

 

……

 

接待佐助的是一位看起来40多岁，自称U博士的女士，可是体态和气质都显得很年轻，甚至有些顽皮的少女气，是个连佐助都讨厌不起来的人。

“因为这项技术可能会对社会造成很大震动，我们希望把它交给一个可靠的人手里，既可以有足够的实力运作，又是一个新地善良的人，不是一心只想拿他牟利。”

博士一点儿不拐弯抹角，坐下来之后直接跟佐助说明合作者的条件。可是佐助觉得这条件有些嘲讽。心地善良？那何必找他一个刚刚杀了原老大上位的黑道头子。

“不过你放心，我们不是希望你做义工或者慈善机构，而且我觉得，一个人所处的社会位置跟内心善恶不是一定有直接关系的，有人渣的大学教授，也就会有善良的黑社会头子。我听你的助手说你几年前为了一个人连家都可以不要，觉得你挺有情有义的。” 

“谢谢您的谬赞。” 

“不过今天见你觉得你身上的戾气还是太重。所以我们还是希望等到更合适的人。”

“那就告辞了。”   
佐助听到这个结果也是有些失望。不过对方态度明确直白，也是没有什么争取的必要。

“不过，” 博士忽然叫住要离开的他，“那个人你等到了吗？”

“等到了。” 佐助展开一个真挚的微笑，博士也眯起眼睛笑起来，眉眼间的感觉让佐助觉得莫名熟悉。

“有机会带’她’来，也许 ‘她’ 能打动我们也说不定。”

“好的。”

 

…… 

 

佐助回来，就对上空荡荡的房间。他的十几个手下站着他身后，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的，尽量不发出声音。

他们住在这家酒店的顶楼12层，甚至没人知道他是怎么下去的。 

佐助的脸色阴暗，像是暴风雨要来之前的天气，像是之前U博士说的一样，浑身都散发着暴戾。

“sir” 兜不敢废话，把一张酒店的信纸递给他。“浴室里发现的。” 

 

‘  
我电话 xxxxxxxxxxx

PS：不要生气  
’  
是牙膏写的字，末了还用牙膏画了一只丑丑的脸，看起来颇像自己的样子。 

立刻就云开雾散，佐助忍不住微笑，甚至露出一部分牙齿。还盯着那个电话号码，朝兜伸出手，

“手机”

手下人看见佐助这迅速的情绪变化面面相觑，不过大家都送了口气，有几个甚至偷偷的笑出来。有一两个却微微皱眉，有些厌恶的样子。 

 

三十一

 

鸣人跑出去的时候天已经很晚了，他只穿了一条睡裤连鞋都没有，双脚沾地的时候凉的他都有心跑回去，不过很快他就找到 ‘好心人’ ，愿意搭他这个光着身子像是个落魄流莺的青年一程，顺便 ‘借了’ 对方的衣服鞋子和一点零钱。 

找到李和牙的时候已经是半夜，他们两个竟然还在宁次家赖着没走，见到鸣人回来就一起在宁次给他准备的房间里边聊天边吐槽他抢的这件衣服大到穿在他身上有多滑稽。 

“没办法，那个死变态是个超大只的胖子。”

鞋子没等进门就被他踢掉了，他从行李里掏出自己的衣服，脱了那大到跟条裙子一样的T恤准备换掉。 

“我的天啊。” 

他们几个大男人平时换衣服都互相不避讳，这次他也是一样，不过他忘了前几天佐助没少在他身上留东西。

牙盯着那后肩上的吻痕震惊的直瞪眼，  
“你这是怎么了？” 

“啊，蚊子咬的。” 赶紧套上自己的衣服，鸣人脸一红。 

“这天气有蚊子？” 

“啊，对啊。” 

“几条腿的蚊子？” 牙追问，“两条腿的？”

“三条腿的。” 李倒是很镇定，甚至还显得很开心。“而且这蚊子占有欲真的很强啊” 李说 “简直是霸道总裁和他的秘密情人。”

“你少看点卡卡西的小说行不行？” 鸣人把那件大T恤揉成团丢李，被对方一闪躲开。 “ 酒店房间太热有蚊子很正常啊。” 

“在酒店啊，你们到底…” 牙发现了什么不得了的信息似的，刚要再说话，宁次端着东西进来了。 

“你们在说什么蚊子的事？来吃点夜宵吧。鸣人应该也饿了吧。”

一听说有夜宵三头饿狼都扑过去，鸣人虽然晚上吃了东西，但是折腾这半夜肚子也开始打鼓，不过吃东西之前他忽然想起什么似的从包里翻出手机，发现已经没电之后赶紧又去翻充电器，开机之后才坐下去夹宁次端来的东西。 

好十几个不同时间的未接来电信息就蹦了出来。然后是短信。

[ 你怎么又跑？]

[ 你去哪儿了 ]

[ 怎么不接电话？]

[ 信息收到了？] 

[ 可以看见吗？] 

[ 看见立刻回复我。] 

[ 怎么还不接电话。] 

[ 还没回去吗？] 

…… 

鸣人盯着手机屏幕咋舌，怎么觉得自己多了个爸一样…虽然他没有，不过最多也就是这样了吧。 

[ 我已安全，勿念。] 打完几个字，把手机丢到一边，然后对方几乎是马上回了消息。 

[ 你在宁次家？] 

[ 对啊 ] 鸣人叼着筷子回复。

“ 鸣人你到底去跟那个大佬 ‘谈’ 什么了，怎么回来之后像是谈恋爱了一样。” 

牙问，

”没谈什么啊，就是叙叙旧。” 鸣人答的有些心虚，手机又震动了，不过这次他没拿起来看。“我没来木叶之前跟他在日本是邻居。” 

“哦。” 不谈过去是他们之间的共识，鸣人愿意说是一回事，他们不能多问。不过他和黑道大佬是邻居？ 

“那你们两个之前就感情很好吗？” 宁次却替他们问了，他银白色的眼眸在夜晚显得更加纯粹，微笑着看着鸣人。 

他之前进来的时候其实看见了鸣人后背上的东西，所以又在门口呆了一会儿才进来。鸣人走的时候他就已经把事情猜的十有八九，这几天他又仔细调查了他们之间的事，也知道这三天鸣人一直呆在同一家酒店里没有出门。

他知道自己的机会不多。不过既然鸣人跑了回来没有呆在佐助身边，那就说明他还有机会不是吗？ 

“还好啦，只是做了一个月的邻居。” 一个月这件事的确是真的，他回答的坦然了许多。 

“哦这样啊。” 宁次最擅长的就是观察微表情，他知道鸣人没有撒谎。“鸣人你应该也累了，吃完早点休息，卡卡西老师今天打电话来说让你们回去一趟，明天我送你们。”

“好的，谢谢你啊宁次前辈，这么麻烦你。”   
鸣人有点不好意思的朝宁次笑笑。 

“没关系，早点睡。” 宁次揉了揉他的头发。有些事再不做，他可就真的没有机会了。 

鸣人被这一揉的有点不好意思。   
“哦好的，你也早点睡。” 

等把李和牙硬赶回了房间，他掏出手机，看震动的信息。第一条未读的就是

[ 离宁次那头白毛狼远点。]

 

……

 

第二天回去他们不出意外的被卡卡西骂了一通，只是被骂的人里除了他们三还有手鞠。

“几个刚出新手村菜鸟非要去逞能杀什么大boss就算了，杀不了就回来领新任务，竟然什么都没干浪了三天，多耽误自己练级的时间，其他组新毕业的有的都已经做完两个B级任务了。还有你手鞠，自从上次在日本做完任务就没向组织报告，老头子都想派人去抓你了。 ”   
卡卡西边看手机边骂人，鸣人猜他最近的小说应该是换风格了。 

“那是因为鸣人他…” 

李和牙想辩解不过被鸣人按住主动承认错误了。 “ 要杀要剐甘愿受罚。” 

卡卡西眯着细长的眼睛把这几个人盯了几个来回，顺便瞄了瞄远处站着似乎没打算离开的宁次，最后着重盯着鸣人木叶特战服领子下的脖子看了一会儿，让鸣人心跳忽然加速，脸上一红新想自己应该挡的挺严实啊。 

卡卡西看见鸣人这反应忽然一下似乎明白了什么似的有点小开心。 

“算了，这有个新任务去做一下练练手。” 说罢丢给他们一张任务纸。几个人一起看了竟然是个C级别的保护任务。 

“啊，我们不是杀手吗？怎么要做保护任务啊。我们专长是杀人诶。”  
牙抗议，不过抗议归抗议，托上一代的福，现在木叶的政策就是钱到位什么活儿都接，当然一般雇得起他们的都是要刺杀或者寻仇，偶尔也有这种大型事件的安保工作，请他们去主要是为了起震慑作用，很无聊，不过有钱赚。 

“春野家嫁女儿啊！”  
手鞠感叹，怪不得要请他们来震场面。 

“谁啊？” 鸣人问，他觉得这个名字很熟悉，可是就是想不起来是谁。

“春野集团千金啊，”李替手鞠回答，“他爸爸之前也是黑道大佬，跟你那个宇智波…”

“赶紧说正事。” 鸣人赶紧打断他。

“反正就是也得罪过很多人。” 手鞠拨了拨头发说。“这种家庭嫁女儿可是大事。” 

“而且樱小姐真的长得很漂亮耶。” 李脸上泛上诡异的红，“好希望成为她的样子。” 

鸣人刚想说李难得的反应正常了一回，原来还是变态。 而后他想了想还是记不起春野樱是谁，最后下结论应该就是在哪儿听说过，那种富贵人家的人可不是他能认识的。  
诶，富贵人家？ 那…

“春野家的安保工作吗？我正好也受邀了那场婚礼，我顺路带你们一起过去吧。” 

宁次走过来对他们说。然后李偷偷的跟牙说 “看，又顺路。”   
手鞠一阵欢呼的差点跳起来，“你们两个嘀咕什么呢，不用买机票省了一大笔钱还有大帅哥陪真是太棒了！ ”。 

“我们三个也很帅吧！？”  
李自信的笑出一口白牙。 

“你们三就鸣人算帅，不过他太瘦了，牙还凑合吧，你？” 手鞠撇过头给李造成一万点伤害。 

“诶，你说清楚诶，什么叫还凑合？” 

 

三十二

 

春野的婚礼在法国一栋布置的奢华无比的城堡里举行，城堡周围都是鲜花铺路，周围十公里之内都被直升机封锁。  
他们几个提前一天就到了城堡这儿以便熟悉地形，不过直到婚礼快开始了他们也没见到新郎新娘或者春野家的其他人。 原来他们只是被请来做安保的几个组织之一，除了他们几个之外手鞠还认出了 ‘雷忍’ 和 ‘沙’ 组织的人，他们和鸣人他们都乔装成普通宾客的样子，应该也只是负责在有突发情况的时候适当施以援手。 

“有够无聊。” 牙打哈欠，脸上的两条纹身被手鞠化妆盖住了，穿着正装，看起来就是一个正常公子哥儿的样子。

“哇，你看那个吊灯…那个婚礼蛋糕，”  
“好漂亮诶，”   
“你看那个灯效，好梦幻啊。”   
“我结婚的时候也想在这样的地方就好了。”   
手鞠跟李叽叽喳喳的聊天，似乎在婚礼场地上达成了共识。 

“我觉得还是传统日本式的婚礼更好一点呢。” 鸣人无聊的也选择加入话题。不过完全被两个人忽略了。 

“你看你看，春野出来了，你看那件婚纱…”  
鸣人百无聊赖的向新娘走出来的方向看去…

是…她？！

他瞪大眼睛，是当年追到公寓来的那个女孩。她不是喜欢佐助吗？怎么会是她的婚礼？ 

不过想来也对，六年了，想必她也该放弃佐助了。

鸣人这样一想还觉得有点欣慰。

佐助那个样子… 大概是不会回应樱小姐的心意吧。春野小姐能有新的恋情很不错呢。 

“哇，她真的很漂亮。” 

的确，六年不见她漂亮了很多，从那种偶像组合里的可爱女孩变成了非常美艳的成熟女性。这件纯白的婚纱穿在他身上真的很配…

反正来宾这么多，他又坐的远，这么多年了樱小姐不可能认出他。干脆他就放松下来欣赏这场婚礼。 

这可真是场豪华的婚礼，气氛又好，新郎很帅气，新娘又这么美，他小的时候也幻想过自己结婚，不过没有这么华丽也想不出新娘的样子。 只是像樱小姐这么美丽的新娘，为什么看起来并没有很开心呢。 

正这么想着，忽然有人坐到了他旁边。 

“看什么看的这么认真？” 

鸣人一回头。

“佐助？” 他惊讶，“你不是说你…” 不来吗？

这几天佐助对自己展示了 ‘夺命连环call’ 的实力，几乎每个小时都要给他发信息，一旦不回就电话过来，让人怀疑他的组织是不是要快解散了没事可做，他自己可是忙的很要查任务信息，还要岔开李的八卦追问还得躲着他们才能回消息。所以昨天抵达任务现场之前他干脆给他发了条 [做任务了] 就关掉了手机，要不然耽误任务不说，李真是要八卦上天了。

“听说你要来我怎么能不来。”   
从对话的只言片语里大致猜出了鸣人要做什么任务，结合昨天那小子关机的时间点，肯定是来这个婚礼没错。木叶总部的培训基地他去不了，一个婚礼现场他没什么不能来的。虽说这个地方他可能碰见不想见的人。跟抓落跑的狐狸相比还是显得没那么重要了。 

佐助理了理正装的袖口把手搭在桌子上，一副等会儿就得把人带回去的架势。鸣人挖空脑袋想等会儿怎么才能顺利逃走呢，又忍不住想不得不说佐助穿正装真的很帅，高大挺拔，穿衣显瘦，脱衣…自己想什么呢。

“那你也不应该坐这儿吧？”   
他们坐的几乎是会场最边缘，照理来说佐助应该是上宾吧。 

“我拒绝了婚礼邀请，是拿了别人身份来的。坐这儿没错。” 

这次鸣人也无话可说了，才想起来身边还坐着三个人呢。 

手鞠看见新大陆了似的盯着佐助，一副想要跟人分享信息的神态，不过李和牙太镇定了，让她不好问下去。 

“hi。” 李干脆跟佐助打了个招呼，像是老熟人一样。虽说某种程度上倒是也没错，他去杀他好几次了，之后也见过不止一面。 

佐助也朝他们点了点头，恢复一贯的冷酷作风，不过因为是鸣人的朋友，态度到算是礼貌。

牙同时也朝佐助摆了摆手，有点不自在，倒是也ok，手鞠就显得异常兴奋了，

“你是宇智波？” 那个S级的公开任务她也看了，不过查了资料就放弃了。 

“对。佐助。” 他不怎么喜欢别人叫他宇智波。 

“佐助啊，你认识鸣人吗？” 手鞠倒是对这个更显得熟络的名字很满意。

佐助点头礼貌的微笑，明显不想再多说。 手鞠不死心的继续追问，

“你是因为鸣人才来参加婚礼的？” 

“对。”  
这个问题他倒是很愿意回答给某人听。 不过没等手鞠下一个问题丢出来呢，另外一个人一边对不小心碰到的邻桌人说着抱歉一边走到他们桌坐下。 

“宁次前辈，你怎么坐到这边来了。”  
手鞠很惊喜。 

“那边很无聊，来看看你们。” 从一开始宁次就有意无意的看着这边，所以佐助一出现他就注意到了，跟长辈们稍微解释了一下，就忍不住跟过来。 

“好久不见，佐助君。” 宁次对着佐助微笑，一向是很温和的样子。 

“不是才见过没几天吗？” 佐助微挑了嘴角，不过眼神一贯的锐利，语气也不客气。

“是啊，最近佐助君似乎特别闲呢，三天两头能见面，帮派里的走私贩毒业务不好做了吗？” 

“还可以，多亏了宁次君之前的帮助，才能那么顺利的把对手干掉开展新业务呢。” 

“只是举手之劳，毕竟日向家主要还是以帮助政府组织为主，和非法经营者合作一般只是看在私人情分上。” 

“哦，帮那些贪污腐败的官员和妻妾隐匿吗？听说的确利润不薄。” 

他的手里黑，宁次的生意也没有干净到哪儿去吧。两个人你来我往针锋相对，气场太强大，谁也插不进去嘴。手鞠很懵逼，牙很无奈，李一脸兴奋的跟牙小声嘀咕 “三角恋三角恋” 。  
鸣人觉得自己尴尬的不行，他大概隐约懂了佐助叫宁次 ‘白毛狼 ’ 的意思，不过还是不太敢相信，总觉得这两个人之前就是有私仇吧。 

不过这种尴尬没有持续多久，樱捧着鲜花踏着音乐挽着他父亲走上红毯，或许是本来就一直在刻意寻找，或者是被角落里的声音吸引，一下子就注意到和宁次说着话的身影，忽然就停住不走了，眼睛盯着角落，神情悲哀又激动，似乎是要流出泪来。   
她父亲催了她一下可她仍旧没有动，之后干脆提起裙子从红毯上离开。

“ 佐助！” 

跟宁次说着话的人闻声回头，看见对方的时候脸上的表情也冷下来，显得格外冷漠。 之前他只当她是妹妹，当年把他跟鸣人的行踪偷告给他父亲之后就只能是他的仇人了。  
这些年春野不停的试着跟他联系跟他道歉，他想也许对方真的是无心的，不过并不影响他根本再也不想见她的事实。

她的婚礼前他收到信说她死心了不再等他，只希望佐助来参加她的婚礼。也只是让兜把邀请函丢进了垃圾桶。

“你还是来了。”   
她对自己说，如果他出现，那就说明他还是念当年的情谊的，她甚至可以为了她放弃自己的婚礼，现在她也的确这么做了。 

“你误会了，我只是来找人的。”   
说着，拉着准备偷溜的鸣人就要走。

“他是…”   
金发蓝眸却长了张亚洲人柔和的五官，这个人太好认了，她承认他算长的好看，可是自己差在哪儿了？自己一向是最漂亮最得宠最优秀最受欢迎的，为什么自己一直喜欢的青梅竹马现在连只是自己喜欢的人连多看自己一眼都不愿意。 只是因为一个不三不四的男人吗？ 

这么多年的委屈和怒气一起涌上来，樱把捧花朝鸣人扔过去，指着他盯着佐助。 

“我到底哪儿不如他了？他是一个男人啊！” 

花没砸到鸣人就先被身手最快的李截住了，末了朝他邀功似的飞眼。  
鸣人只是觉得想凭空消失，周围人闻声都围了过来，佐助攥着他手腕的手箍的死死的，他根本跑不了，藏在他身后的话也太娘了。他现在就跟大白天没穿衣服站着涉谷街头似的接受各种人的注目礼，鸣人觉得如果现在有颗陨石砸在他头上都是极好的。  
再说这连续不断的八点档泰国狗血电视剧剧情是怎么回事啊？ 有钱人就好好结婚不行吗？不喜欢你就喜欢别人啊何必呢？

他心里的想法跑马灯似的往出蹦，不过这阻止不了围上来的人越来越多他跟佐助可能越来越难跑。他的手心已经都是汗了，可是佐助还是很淡定的样子。 

“哪儿都不如。” 

卧槽你说什么呢？服软示弱一下不行嘛？就说我是变态我不够好，今天我有事先走了？ 

“先走了，祝你婚礼顺利。” 

卧槽可算要走了，可是你说什么呢，人家婚礼都这样了。   
鸣人的心稍稍放松一点点，然后围着的人群被打开一个缺口，一个这辈子他都忘不了的身影出现了。 

“佐助？” 

是宇智波富岳。 

 

三十三

 

自从六年前佐助叛家，两父子就再没再正式见过面。这些年富岳派人找他好生相劝过，也威逼利诱过，特别愤怒的时候甚至派人直接去绑过他，但都失败了。佐助拒绝一切形式的见面和沟通，在某些避免不了的场合见面时，只是当他父亲是空气。不接触也不躲避。 

所以直接见面的两个人不免都愣了一下，佐助最先回神，他想到过可能会遇见宇智波家的人，不过没想到是以这种形式。 

“我们走。” 

佐助拉着鸣人想带他离开，他不想跟是他父亲的人交谈，也很真切的感觉到鸣人在看见富岳之后马上就开始整个人紧绷起来，鸣人不肯说他被送走之后经历了什么，不过现在看来的确如他所想没有很值得令人回忆。

“你站住！” 

富岳走过来，手里还是那根金属手杖，盯着佐助抓着鸣人的手气的发抖。

“你这个逆子！” 

他比鸣人印象里的稍微衰老了些，可是整个人看起来对于一个老人来说还是很健硕，高举起的手杖也跟当年一样让他恐惧。  
不过这一次他的身体比他自己的想法更快，直接掏出枪对着富岳，佐助也已经一把抓住富岳的手杖。 

“宇智波先生，我现在跟你没有任何关系。”   
早几年他就跟他脱离父子关系了。他单身甩开富岳的手杖，金属的材质在石质地面上发出哐锵的撞击声。

围观的人止不住的窃窃私语，不过佐助似乎完全不在乎。他拉着鸣人穿过人群，宁次想去拦，却觉得这个时机实在不适合，所以干脆跟了上去。   
樱在后面哭的妆都花了，使劲踹着周围的桌椅泄愤，有时候她也觉得自己可能已经不喜欢根本已经六年没见过面的青梅竹马了，可是竟然就这么输给一个出身低微的风尘少年，她真的很不甘心。 

佐助拉着鸣人走出没几步，场地另一侧有人中弹，人群骚动起来，尖叫着向出口的方向一起涌，洪水一样的人流挤散了两人，鸣人下意识的和其他执行任务的杀手或保镖同时向被保护人方向跑，佐助喊了一声鸣人的名字却被枪声和尖叫声盖了过去。他立刻朝鸣人追过去，发现有几个人似乎也是朝着鸣人聚拢。

一直离得不远的宁次也发现了同样的问题，加快速度朝鸣人方向奔去，奈何被恐惧中的人群阻拦了进度。

那几个人的目标的确是鸣人，鸣人自己也很快发现了，在有人朝他口鼻伸出手帕的时候闪身躲过，被人群撞了一下又抬腿踢开了想扑过来的另一个人，这时候有人用手臂勒住他的脖子，他抓着那人手臂，脚蹬地跳起灵活的翻身到那人身后并把他掀翻在地，掏出枪瞄准却被人群挡住目标，不得不放弃开枪，手肘猛击身后人的头部，想再开枪的时候又是因为人流穿过而没法瞄准。

再回身三四个人同时包围了他，挥出拳头攻击一人的同时跳起踢中另外一人，可是刚落地抓住枪的另一只手臂已经被抓住，来人身手利落的将他手臂反剪在身后，他想翻身挣脱时另外一人一拳打的他头脑发昏，一个手帕捂到他脸上，甜腻感传入鼻腔的同时他立刻屏住呼吸拼命挣脱，可惜按住他的人太多他拼命摇头还是甩不掉脸上的手帕。  
如果这样下去即便这个东西杀不死他他自己也会窒息。 

佐助最先赶到一拳挥到拿手帕人的侧脸上，同时宁次把一人掀翻在地，之后踹开了另一个。佐助毫不犹豫的开枪，一人中弹之后剩下几个人也掏出枪，未等举起就被又杀了两个，宁次擒住最后一人拿枪的手臂，喊了声 “留个活口。” 

之后那人竟然低头扣动扳机，在自己脑袋上开了一枪。 

这时婚礼现场的人已经散的差不多，保镖和其他受佣的人把春野家的人围了里外三层，地上躺了几个尸体，不过好在春野家的人和重要的宾客没有事，只是春野家的准女婿大腿受了伤，被人抬着在保镖的护送下上了救护车。 

鸣人甩了甩头显然已经支撑不住，撑着他的佐助干脆给他打横抱起。这时候佐助的保镖们才赶过来，看见他们老板的脸色不好并没有敢上前。 

宁次用手探了探鸣人的鼻息之后稍微松了一口气，然后开始检查来抓鸣人的这几个人的尸体。 

“谢谢。”   
佐助说。 宁次没抬头，只是回答， “照顾好他。” 

 

…… 

 

鸣人醒来的时候就对上床边佐助紧盯着他的黑色眼睛，看他醒来二话不说就给他抱住搂着怀里。

“我是得绝症了吗？”   
鸣人还在回忆他到底怎么了？   
“哦，那些人为什么要抓我？” 

他下意识的去问佐助，然后才想到可能对方也不知道。 

“你每次都得这么吓我吗？” 

佐助搂着他，紧的他都有点无法呼吸。可是透过身上的布料，鸣人也能感觉佐助是真的很担心，所以只是拍拍他的后背，无所谓的说。

“我这不是没事吗？” 然后他想起了什么似的问 “樱小姐没事吧？” 

“她没事，只是她未婚夫受了点伤。” 有点不满鸣人关心别人，佐助掐了掐鸣人臀部上的肉。 

“你干么？我是病人吧？” 鸣人抗议，虽然他没觉得有哪儿不舒服，只是 “而且我真的好饿啊。” 

早就准备好的食物很快就端上来，佐助知道他肯定会饿，因为他整整昏倒了一个晚上加白天，这足以展示药性的猛烈，幸好来抓鸣人的人似乎并没有杀他的打算，只是不免的让人觉得后怕。 不过究竟是谁想抓一个木叶新毕业的杀手呢？ 

鸣人昏倒的这段时间里佐助跟宁次通了几次电话…两个人未经商讨就默契的达成共识，一起去查想抓鸣人的人是谁。 

只是抓鸣人的那几个人都不是什么有名的杀手，从他们身上也查不出任何能代表身份的东西。倒是去杀春野家准女婿的杀手可以确定是晓的人，那几个杀手完全没有刻意隐藏自己身份的意思，在婚礼之后春野家准女婿被送往医院的路上又偷袭了一波，虽然似乎只是做做样子，不过目的应该是达到了…第二天春野家的准亲家就宣布放弃争取那项新技术，本来据说他家是最有希望得到专利的集团。 

只是来抓鸣人的是晓的人？   
可是佐助完全想不到他们抓鸣人的理由。  
如果说是其他人？又能是谁？  
宇智波富岳？从他当天的反应来看也不太可能。 

宁次和佐助都想不到来人是谁。宁次最后下结论说是晓的可能最大，这个受袭击的时间点太巧了。 

这如果是真的的话…事情就变得更棘手，晓组织的不择手段是出了名的，如果他们想抓鸣人，一来不可能失败一次就善罢甘休，二来这次来抓鸣人的显然都是些水平一般的杂兵，经过这一次失败，下一次对方就不会这么掉以轻心。

凭佐助现在的实力，保护鸣人没有问题，可是想彻底铲除对方现在他完全没有把握。虽说对方没有什么实际产业，也一直是几个政府想头号清理的犯罪组织…可是佐助自己的优势也只是多拥有一部分实业而已，何况杀手方面的话，可能并不是对方的对手。 

“不管怎么说现在唯一能确定的就是晓一直在杀或者威胁有可能拿到那项技术的人，我可以顺着这个查下去，也许有结果。” 

鸣人专心致志吃东西的时候，宁次给佐助打电话说，佐助说了声好，然后忽然想起来什么

“鸣人说过当年他是被父母丢在日本一家孤儿院的，你试试能不能从那儿找到为什么有人要绑他。” 

“好，” 宁次的声音依旧如水般平静，只有他自己知道心底的波澜。 “ 别让他乱跑。” 

 

 

三十四 /三十五

趁着佐助在游泳，鸣人赶紧掏出不停震动的爪机看消息。

[ 你现在超级出名了，好几个人来跟我问你的事呢。#兴奋# #兴奋# ]  
[ 你这也算是一 ‘战’ 成名了吧？#兴奋# #兴奋#]  
[ 你跟宇智波是情侣了吧？#心# #心# #心# ]  
[ 如果你们结婚记得找我做伴郎耶。#心# #心# #心##心# #心# #心##心# #心# #心#]   
……  
……

鸣人盯着聊天软件上那满屏的表情符号黑线。

[ 卡卡西老师超级生气吧？]

[ 啊你终于回复我了。 #委屈# #委屈# ]  
[ 没有耶 ]  
[ 反正还有雷忍和沙的人 ]  
[ 他们派去的人比我们多得多，丢脸的是他们啊。#哼# ]  
[ 而且听说你接了一个金额超高的保护任务啊。#羡慕# #羡慕# ] 

[ 啊？你知道我没回去过，怎么可能接任务？]  
鸣人看了一眼远处在泳池里游泳的佐助，大概就是答案。 

[ 那就是指派任务吧。#恍然大悟# ]  
[ 所以说你又被关起来了？#惊奇# ]   
[ 这只蚊子真的很在乎你耶。#心#心# ]  
[ 好像小说哟。]  
[ 真好耶。#心# #心# #心# ]

鸣人盯着手机黑线，然后看李飞快的又丢过来一条消息。 [ 那你还要出来吗？我和牙可以帮你哟。]

之后水声响起来，佐助撑着泳池边缘出了水面，向后拨了下被水打湿的头发，露出好看的额头，沾了水珠的结实肉体在阳光的照射下闪着光，连满手臂和肩膀的纹身都看起来阳光了许多，像是精心雕刻的大理石像。鸣人脸稍微红了一点，把手机藏起来，也跳进泳池。 

这是佐助在美国的私宅，一个位置极其隐蔽的半山别墅，装饰不算特别华丽但是海景无敌，门前还有这个超级大的无边泳池。鸣人初看见它就觉得这种氛围和环境下，如果不找个几十个比基尼美女开party真的有点对不起佐助黑帮大佬的身份，可是现在这儿就有他和佐助两个人，除了耳边的水声之后只有海浪和海鸥。他的那些随从和保镖不知道是在别墅里还是在更远处守着，连个人影都看不见。

鸣人觉得难得的放松，这种什么都不用想和做的日子其实还挺让人容易留恋的。他在泳池里潜泳，纤长白皙的人影从蓝色的水里游过，像是条人鱼。 

佐助跟着鸣人返回水里想去抓他，鸣人游的极其灵活，一时半下竟然抓不到，还被鸣人蹬了一脚在背上差点呛了水，踩着水从水面出来，佐助吐了口水又潜回水里抓人，这次认真了许多，几次差点抓到鸣人脚踝，不过都被他灵巧的躲开了，抓了一会儿佐助确定鸣人就是在逗他玩，他干脆从水里出来，踏着水看鸣人在他周围游来游去。 

“ 这么快就认输啦？” 鸣人从水里钻出来，换气，光洁的后背和泳裤下形状好看的臀部露出水面，然后溅起一串水珠又钻回水里。

佐助盯着水面下的人影儿，消失了很久的玩心也被唤起，他在水上转着身跟着人影的方向，最后找准时机扎进水里，把鸣人扑了个准，抓住他的手臂，在水下两个翻了个个儿，由佐助托着浮上水面。 

 

鸣人嬉笑着从水里出来，看着佐助的，狐狸似的眼睛硬是笑成一条线，活力充沛又没心没肺的样子，就跟六年前一模一样。   
佐助低头吻住他，分开时，彼此都已经呼吸不畅。 佐助在鸣人额头上又印了个吻，说

“回去吧，等下别晒伤了。” 

鸣人却拉着他不让他回去，手臂勾着他的肩膀，一条腿竟然挤进他的双腿间，有意无意的磨蹭。 

“再玩一会儿。” 

这几天他们两个只做过一次，不是佐助不想，是因为组织里事情太多，晓的事情也有点让他焦头烂额。虽然一直在一起，但是真正在一起什么也不用做的时间不多，他不想一空闲下来就上床，给他一种只是拿他当成被豢养的情人一样的感觉。  
虽然鸣人的确是被他 ‘关’ 在这间别墅里，周围几公里都有人把手。他还不清楚晓究竟为什么要抓鸣人，但是它的狡诈和无孔不入无法让人轻视。为了不让鸣人害怕他没有对他解释过什么，鸣人也一副 ‘享受美好假期’ 的样子完全不过问，只是越是这样越是让佐助有点担心。

“别闹了。” 任谁被这样撩拨都会失神。何况是抬头看着他笑盈盈的鸣人，脸颊被太阳晒的红红的，湿漉漉的头发贴着脸颊，一点水珠顺着发梢流下纤细的脖颈和锁骨，最后挂在已经有些硬挺的乳尖上。 

他压着自己的冲动，想去抓鸣人出水池，却意外的扑了个空，鸣人翻身下水，竟然拉下他的泳裤，把半抬头的分身含进嘴里。这样意外的刺激让佐助低沉的呻吟了一下，再想去抓鸣人起来，却因为对方舌尖舔弄龟头边缘的动作而改成扶住鸣人的头。 

男人，说到底还是下半身动物。 

不过理智告诉佐助鸣人这样主动肯定有问题，他留恋的享受了一下湿热口腔给下半身带来的天堂般快感，抓着鸣人的肩膀把他从水里抓出来。

“别闹了。等下呛水了。” 

鸣人从水里出来，摸了把脸上的水，急促的喘着气，被呼吸不比他好多少的佐助拖着出泳池，不过在边缘的时候又俯身抓住泳池的边缘不动，屁股对着佐助已经很难过的下身磨蹭。 

泳池靠近别墅的这侧水要浅的多，鸣人趴着泳池边上，只有下半身还泡在水里，薄薄的一层清水荡在白皙的皮肤上，佐助看见鸣人光裸的饱满臀部。 

这死小子什么时候把泳裤扒了？ 

“别…别闹了。”   
自从离家开始，佐助几乎记不得什么时候这么无所适从过，该死的从他记事开始，他就没有这么内心挣扎过吧？ 

想要贯穿身下那个煽风点火的死小子，想的要死，可是明知道这家伙肯定是有什么企图。这样犹豫的状态下竟然一时半下没有拖的动鸣人，反倒让自己的下身被磨蹭的涨的发疼了。 

“来嘛。” 

鸣人发出一声撒娇似的呻吟，自己伸出一根手指开发起自己，回头看着他的眼里带媚。  
好不容易康复的理智线又断了，他抬高鸣人的臀部在臀瓣上大力拍了一下，

“你不会在木叶还学了这个？” 

然后压低身子往嫩肉里伸了根手指，同时在鸣人脖子上还没消失的吻痕出又印了一次，之后又朝那发红的臀部上狠狠拍了一巴掌。 

“疼！”   
鸣人疼的嘶嘶抽气，又忍不住因为佐助手指的按压而呻吟，就好像是抽打能让他兴奋似的。 

“你在木叶有学过这种东西？”  
佐助又伸进一根指头，感受到湿热肠壁在手指上收缩，非常期待自己的分身也可以有这种待遇，不过他耐着欲望，按着鸣人的前列腺，看他难耐的扭动，又拍了一把颜色已经艳红的屁股。   
因为他知道一些杀手组织会训练成员诱惑术，大多数情况下是女性成员，不过也不乏值得 ‘培养’的男性。 

“啊！没有啊！” 鸣人又叫出来，“木叶没有这种课啊。” 

“那你是怎么学来的？”   
又是啪的一声响，带着水泽的饱满臀部又颤了颤，颜色已经红的惨兮兮的。 

“我…看过…啊！”   
鸣人犹豫，不过又一巴掌拍下来，鸣人大叫了一声干脆招供了。   
“我看过AV啊，都看过啊。李和牙还有丁次，牙从其他老师电脑里偷偷传出来的啊。”

“你们几个一起看的？”   
又拍了一下，不过这次轻的多。 

“唔，嗯…” 屁股上火辣辣的疼，身体里却很舒服，鸣人呻吟着转头看了眼佐助，眼神有点哀怨。   
“大家都会看啊，一个组的人一起看，你不看会很奇怪啊。” 

佐助抽出手指，换成期待已久的分身，狠狠的顶了进去。空闲出来了的一只手终于能拍上另外一侧还白净的臀瓣，拍的一声脆响，打断了鸣人的呻吟。 

“看的时候有没有想我？” 

“有啊有啊，每天都在想。”   
鸣人又回头看了眼佐助，好像在表明心扉没有撒谎，可怜巴巴的看着他，眼角带了点泪珠。 

佐助还是忍不住又拍了他白嫩嫩的屁股一下，不过没有用什么力气，然后大力抓住带着殷红手印的臀瓣，五指抓进肉里，看着两人连接处，环状肌卖力吞吐他的硕大。 在他后背上又吮出一个吻痕。 

“我也每天都在想你，鸣人，你能不能别再跑了。” 

鸣人没有回答，只是自己握住了分身，难耐的呻吟着射了出来。 

之后又抽插了好一阵，佐助才射出来。鸣人的分身这时候已经再次半硬了。佐助无视鸣人抗议的把他抱起来抗在肩膀上，

“来换个地方。” 

进了卧室，床佐助跟其他处住所的一样大。  
鸣人被丢上床的时候丝毫没有抗拒的意思，只是吻着吻着翻身骑上佐助的腰。 

“干么你一直在上面？” 

“你想试试？”   
佐助捏着鸣人的屁股，这个角度其实也不错，手指稍一用力就能戳进臀瓣里，那里因为刚刚的欢爱仍旧柔软潮湿，手指轻松的挤进去，还能摸到刚刚自己留下的液体在。   
“对啊。” 

“你知道怎么做？” 

“有什么不会的啊？” 鸣人笑着，佐助的手指已经找到那个凸起磨蹭起来。鸣人扭扭腰把手指挤出去，弯腰把床头上摆的那瓶红酒拿起来。 

“还需要壮壮胆子吗？”   
佐助打趣似的问，顺着鸣人的细长结实的小腿，大腿，一路摸到覆着一层薄薄肌肉的腰身。胸前的两点充血粉红，看起来很好亲的样子。

“助助兴。”   
鸣人喝了一口，却没有咽，低头喂给了佐助喝进去。 

这突如其来的大胆动作让佐助没注意究竟喝进去了什么，不太灵巧的舌尖缠着他的，红酒的味道溢满鼻腔，他只觉得瞬间情动，想要翻身压上，却又被鸣人按了回去，两条腿夹住他的腰际，一抬臀找准位置自己坐了上去。 

两个人同时发出一点叹气的声音，佐助不知道为什么有些恍惚，只觉得仰头自己动着的人又诱人又美好，像是纯洁无瑕的天使也像摄人魂魄的妖孽。

他整个人觉得轻飘飘的，思绪飘的很远很高，阳光耀眼，云层轻饶，天空蓝的像是鸣人眼眸，里面藏了浩瀚星辰，极光蜃楼。

他觉得很快乐，快乐极了，像是童年母亲的拥抱，像是彻夜背书后的温牛奶，像是湛蓝色眼眸里映射的自己，像是失而复得的拥抱，像是红酒入喉的甘甜。  
那种快乐玄妙而缥缈，快乐的不真实。

等他终于清醒过来，他盖着被子，腹部上有大片干涸的精液，身边的床却是空的。 

 

三十六   
（加速了，同志们，这章起开始放没润的大纲了）

 

“哇你是怎么跑的？” 李问，这次鸣人似乎从容的多，竟然还有时间自己回来取东西。

“跑什么跑，我一个大活人想走他还拦的了我？”

“哦？”

“回来就好啦，不过鸣人你今天怎么走路姿势这么奇怪？不舒服啊？” 牙问，

“错觉错觉，我百毒不侵。”  
鸣人脸一红，赶紧催促。  
“赶快拿啦，要是被卡卡西发现我们死定了。”

木叶的武器和装备都锁在武器库里，除了属于个人的常用军械，其他没办法给自己购置专属武器的新人可以来申请使用，平时武器库没人看守，只是有一道巨厚无比的金属大门，上了一道难以破译的电子锁。想申请必须得有负责人同意，比如说卡卡西，或者直接偷拿卡卡西的出入卡。

“最后一次问你们啊，你们真的陪我去啊。”  
一边拉枪栓试手感，一边往袋子里装，这次他们不知道要去多久，能多拿就多拿，反正都是要被卡卡西骂死。

“要不然要怎么样？”李不使枪械，轻松得多，就拿了集中药品和装备，然后帮鸣人装他要用的枪械。“会很有趣耶？”

“这可比什么杀二奶和保护总裁的儿子有趣一万倍。”牙很兴奋，用短刀划着空气“如果真的做的好，我们肯定就出名了，你懂吗？这种好事你想不带我，是不可能的。”

“可是对方是晓，”鸣人低着脸，有点不敢看他两个好朋友。“我们可能会死。”

“大哥，我们是杀手啊，”牙拍着他的肩膀。“保险公司不会卖给我们保险的那种诶。而且就凭我们木叶百年以来最优秀毕业生，作这点小事完全是小case啦”

“没有错，”李摆出一个夸张的姿势。“打的晓组织屁滚尿流。”

“好啦好啦，我们就弄清楚他们想抓我干么顺便再杀几个挫挫他们威风就行了。”  
鸣人转身背上包，感动的甚至有点想哭。他们三个一起生活训练了六年，不仅是朋友甚至更像是家人兄弟。木叶给了他曾经奢望的一切，不是轻易可以割舍的东西。

几个人自以为偷偷摸摸的从木叶溜出去，不知道不远处树上一直蹲着一个超高级杀手，叹着气按掉了手机的阅读界面，转成了电话呼叫页面。

怎么办，自己训练了六年的傻徒弟，想出去自己闯荡历练也是好的，不过非得自己组小团去挑大boss，至少也得有个有脑子的人跟着。

……

 

没走出多远，手鞠追上他们，并且用告诉卡卡西来威胁他们告诉她为什么偷偷摸摸的溜走。鸣人想了想，觉得告诉手鞠也没什么，现在主要大事是先溜，他们要干什么早晚整个木叶都得知道。

“那你们想怎么做？你知道晓的人在哪儿吗？”   
几个人大眼瞪小眼。

他的想法很简单，晓不是都是单独杀手组成的吗？他们可以找落单的杀手逐一击破，能查就查，能杀就杀。

他不能一直活在佐助的庇护下。他不是六年前那个只知道颤抖的青涩懦弱鬼。  
即便查不到消息，至少能杀几个晓组织的成员，帮佐分担一些压力。

可是具体怎么查……嗯，这三个人都是体力派，雄赳赳气昂昂的举着枪出门，一会儿就有点受打击，不过手鞠一拨头发胸有成竹。 

“我能查到啊。”

手鞠早他们大半年毕业，已经跟各种队伍出过很多次任务，有自己固定的信息来源。更重要的，她原本专项就是网络和后勤，查个人对她来说真的要容易的多。 

就当几个人动了心思拉拢手鞠进组的时候，手鞠自愿表示要加入小队，然后一副肯定会有好戏看的喜滋滋模样。 

鸣人略感无语，不过心里的底气又多了几分。 

“于是我们也是一个标准任务小队的配备了。”

“正经战队都是有自己储备库，线人体系和私人飞机的吧”

“去跟你的大佬借一架”

“别做梦了”

他们查到的第一个晓组织成员是个叫飞段的杀手，据说这家伙似乎对人妖有种特别的癖好，隔段时间总得出没一次东南亚，而手鞠收到线报说他又去了芭提雅。  
李让人黑线的开心了，他让手鞠给他打扮成人妖的样子一心一意要去卧底。手鞠也很开心，终于又有人给他当试验品修炼 ‘变脸’技能了，到最后牙也惨遭毒手，鸣人倒是逃过一劫，不过他蹲在几公里外的屋顶上，即便涂了满身的防虫液，也听了一天两宿的蚊子叫，直到第二天的后半夜那高个儿男人才出现，似乎是已经喝过一波儿的样子，不过一流高手仍不能轻视，毕竟这家伙如果正面交锋，他们三加一起可能也只能给人家拎着玩。

好在这哥们好像自大的很，警惕性相当不高，一起点了三个人妖出台，牙被嫌弃了，李竟然靠着厚脸皮硬跟着去了，展现出奥斯卡女主角水平般的演技给飞段灌酒，顺便下了药。喝茫了的飞段没费鸣人他们多少力气就被几个人转移进他们临时租的出租屋，本想严刑拷打一番逼供。

飞段张开眼睛之后只愣了不足一秒，之后裂开嘴角嘲笑的看着他们，  
“这不是宇智波养的那个小情人吗？怎么？宇智波满足不了你了来找本大爷？” 

‘小情人’的脸上现在一阵红一阵白，倒是李在他头上开了个暴栗，打的飞段满头冒烟。   
“别废话，你们是不是要抓鸣人？” 

“原来你叫鸣人啊？” 被揍了之后这家伙态度稍微没那么嚣张了，不过盯着鸣人的眼神总让他有种起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉。   
“宇智波那家伙在东边杀了不少我们的人，难道他都不告诉你我们就是想抓你吗？” 

“那你为什么要抓我？”   
鸣人冷着脸问。 

“这我怎么知道，难道你们木叶组织给你们任务时候还会告诉你原因吗？” 

“会啊，这有什么不能说的？杀个二奶保护个小三什么的。”

牙无所谓的说，一时间飞段也有点无语，才知道自己应该是被几个菜鸟绑了，心里一阵恼火，又一阵兴庆。 转头继续盯着鸣人。 

“要不然我们做点快乐的事，说不定本大爷开心了之后就想起来了什么也说不定。”   
末了舔了舔嘴唇，让鸣人一阵恶心。 他上去左右开弓的揍了飞段一阵，打完尽量用狠毒的眼神瞪着飞段。  
“你再不说就死定了。”

飞段被打的挂了彩，却很开心的笑起来。 

“你这炸毛的样子真是可爱，平时宇智波是怎么疼爱你的？” 

“你闭嘴！”   
朝飞段的裆部踢了一脚，鸣人不知道对方一直激自己是为了什么，只能看着他嚣张的大笑。 

“唔，生气了吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

忽然不远处响起枪声，飞段似乎很开心的看向门外，却意外的看见一个白头发人影闪进来。

“是我，鸣人。”   
宁次朝端着枪的众人点头，之后继续和鸣人说话。

“我们得快走，有人来救这家伙。” 

原来这家伙一直激自己只是为了拖延时间吗？鸣人略恼火的想，又有些后怕，如果不是宁次及时出现，现在他们可能已经被偷袭成功了。

“宁次前辈，你怎么找到这儿的？” 李问。 

“是我告诉宁次前辈的。” 手鞠嚼着口香糖吹了个泡泡。“不过可是前辈先问我知不知道鸣人在哪儿？不是我主动泄密的。” 

可宁次是怎么知道鸣人跟他们在一起的？ 而且问了你就要说吗？  
不过没等鸣人他们问出口，宁次直接说 “ 还是先走吧，安全要紧。” 说着手搭在鸣人肩膀催促他出去。 

李小声跟牙抱怨。 “我们又成空气了。” 

仍旧被绑着的飞段看了看鸣人和宁次，眯着眼睛又大笑起来。  
“ 一个宇智波果然满足不了你吗？鸣人，要不要解开我，让我也加入？” 

“你闭嘴啊！”  
鸣人刚想再去揍飞段，宁次抬枪直接照着飞段的头打了一发子弹。 飞段事情发生的太快，余下几人都没反应过来，枪响之后只看见飞段向后仰着头，身后的血飞溅到嵌着子弹头的墙上，像是一幅抽象画。 

“你这招对我没用。” 宁次表情平静的收回枪，然后继续带着鸣人他们离开。 

“还起了反效果。” 李小声嘟嘟囔囔的说。 

“哇，这样不废话直接杀人真的很帅气啊。” 牙两眼放光。

 

三十七

 

出门外他们就看见不远处的两具尸体，手鞠特别震惊的说其中一个也是晓组织相当出名的杀手之一。这说明加上屋子里的飞段，他们已经折了晓组织的两名大将和一条杂鱼了。

“哎我应该在那两个人身上留个标记，写上獠牙杀。”   
牙有些后悔似的说。 

“那也都不是你杀的好吗？” 手鞠吐槽。 

“可是飞段的确是我们一起抓的啊？” 牙很郁结，“我们费了这么大劲杀了他们两个人，竟然都没人知道是我们做的。” 

不过没多久他的这点小抱怨就没有了，因为宁次很快发现有新的人跟上他们，对方人数不多，应该是飞段的其他同伴，可是带着这几个菜鸟，也的确让他有点担忧，不过还好鸣人和李他们只是手新没经验，卡卡西训练出来的能力和身手的确是一等一的，略加指挥就逃的干净，牙和李还合伙绑了一个追太快落单的家伙。

“你们是想查这小子的信息吧？想知道老大为什么一定要抓他？”

在李开着的SUV车后座，那家伙有点嚣张的向他们逼近，鸣人觉得飞段这伙人怎么都这么自信人爆棚又有点贪生怕死的样子，明明他知道的其他晓组织成员都是被抓之后立即自杀，这家伙却似乎笃定了他们不会杀他，难道是真的因为知道些什么？想到这儿的确是有点犹豫。

“杀了我你们可就什么都查不到了哟，你知道的晓组织纪律严明，不像是你们这些二流杀手组织，知道二十几年前的那件事的人可不多，不过我碰巧认识当年那人的徒弟，所以稍微知道一些，你们要是杀了我，消息可就真的断了，所以我劝你们这些菜鸟…”

没等他话说完，牙一个飞刀插到他头上。

“这家伙太啰嗦了” 他说，有点耍酷的甩甩头发，之前宁次开那一枪让他觉得很帅气，自己也想copy一把。 

宁次忍不住扶额，其实这个人能说出二十几年前这种话的就应该真的是知道些什么的。 

“啊，你们看着我干什么？”   
鸣人有点恼火的瞪着牙，对方一脸无辜。 

“算了。” 宁次拍拍鸣人的肩膀，“至少知道是跟二十几年的事有关，我可以让人查查那时候你在日本的资料，也许有线索。”

“谢谢前辈这么帮我们。” 鸣人是真的很感激宁次，如果不是他及时赶到，他们几个也许已经见了阎王也说不定。 

“没关系，不止一个人拜托我呢。” 宁次又揉了揉鸣人的头发，看着他的眼睛，笑着说 “ 而且我自己，也是非常乐意。”

—— 

这边刚摆脱了追兵，那边手鞠又查到了晓组织成员的新行踪。 几个血气方刚的年轻人又跃跃欲试的想去围剿，被宁次很直接的泼了冷水。

“之前你们几个应该只是运气好，晓的人如果这么好杀他们也不会有现在的名气。不出意外的话，这次的消息应该是特意放出来给你们的。”

“那是因为我们几个厉害，”牙嘴上仍要占上风，不过态度缓和了很多，甚至低头思考起来。

“那我们怎么办？”

“休息一段时间。”

连续精神紧绷的高强度工作了半个多月，几个人的确也是需要一段时间回回血了，索性回头飞去了东南亚，想在泰国这个据说是度假天堂的地方稍微放松一下。

为了掩人耳目几个人用假身份坐了普通航班，到达目的地的时候已经是凌晨三点，随便找了一家当地不错的酒店，打着瞌睡但是硬做出职业表情的前台工作人员告诉他们只有三间房了。

“没有两张单人床的吗？两张，单人床的。” 鸣人用尽可能标准的英语问了一遍，前台小姐的日语口音奇怪，他怀疑自己听错了。

“我们只有三张蜜月大床房了。” 前台小姐用一口冬阴功口音的英文重复了一遍。

“只有一晚啦，随便先凑合一下吧。”

“是啊，很困了。”   
大部分行李都安顿在原来的地方，手鞠拎着不多的行李二话不说领走一张卡，牙也打呵欠附和，让鸣人想说换一家酒店都不行。

“走吧，我们回房间。”  
宁次仍旧微笑跟李和牙打了声招呼就叫鸣人上楼，似乎谁和谁住一个房间根本是不需要商量的事。  
“那么明天见了。”

 

“都不假装问我们一下呀，啧啧”  
李感叹的摇摇头，同时笑的露出牙，好像很开心的样子。

“啊？宁次前辈…应该不会做什么出格的事吧？”  
牙的困意瞬间少了不少，略微担忧。

“放心啦，宁次前辈不会强上鸣人的啦。”

“你别说这种话还这么大声！”  
牙紧张的看了一下子睡意全无的前台。他本来觉得那个妹子挺漂亮想搭讪呢，这下好了他不会拿自己也当变态吧。

——

进到酒店房间的时候，鸣人还是有点紧张。照理来说他一个大男人，就算是和另外一个大男人同住一个房间一张床也不是什么问题，他跟牙和李他们几个同住了不止多少回，只是宁次不一样，即便宁次也只是很温和的微笑看着他，却总能让他想起佐助的样子，还有他那条 ‘白毛狼’ 的信息。 

想到这儿，他又想起佐助，心里像是塞了坨棉花似的难受。这次跑的方法的确是有些狠心，因为觉得抱歉他这次离开的半个月里，干脆又没有开手机…不知道佐助是什么样子呢？是气到要爆炸还是在为他担心。他非常想打开手机给佐助发个消息报平安，又怕佐助追着他来抓他回去。 

他很爱佐助没错。但是他也想有朋友有工作，不想过笼中鸟的生活。   
于是他又把手机装回袋子，那边宁次已经从浴室走出来。 

“你不洗澡吗？”   
宁次问，鸣人下意识的回头看他，发现宁次仅裹了条缠到胯上的浴巾，结实的上半身挂着水珠整个露在外面，歪着头擦着湿漉漉的银白色头发。 

“不啦不啦，太累了，我先睡了。” 

“那好，你先睡，我需要把头发弄干。”   
听着浴室传来的风筒声音，鸣人紧张的全身肌肉还是没有放松，洗完澡只包浴巾出来应该是很正常的事，实际上李和牙都经常什么都穿光溜溜的出来 ‘遛鸟’，不过宁次这样做就让他想用被子把自己卷的再紧一点儿。 

而且他发觉宁次那张过于精致的脸和长发实在是太具欺骗性了，很容易让人忽略他的身材相当孔武的事实。 鸣人估计了一下如果不用枪，他跟宁次单纯肉搏胜利的可能性有多大，他回想了一下那天他跟佐助正面冲突的场景，如果换成自己的话……结果是应该会输的可怜。 

想到这儿他又觉得自己很好笑，为什么他要觉得宁次会对他做什么呢？ 自己是不是有点自恋过头。不过当床的那头陷下去时，他的心脏还是敲的跟打鼓一样，就好像是做了什么亏心事。 

不过还好，床的那头只是微微动了动，宁次均匀的呼吸声很快传来。鸣人终于松了一口气，这几天积攒的疲倦一股脑涌上来，精神一放松，马上就被拖进了一个佐助变成一条拍着翅膀的龙，喷着火抓他回山上的梦里。

只是等他睡沉之后，本来呼吸均匀的人坐起身，借着月光温柔的亮度，用视线描摹了一下睡着的人毫无保留的睡颜，婴孩儿般的脸颊和睫毛，明明是二十几岁的大人，还是一副孩童般单纯的模样，让自己着迷的模样。  
他俯下身，着魔了一样，轻轻的亲了一下脸颊。 

（我真的超级想，无敌想敲宁鸣sex，不过不强上的话似乎不太可能…… 难受啊，如果敲新故事的时候再说吧）

 

三十八

（依旧是大纲流） 

 

这一夜鸣人睡到很不踏实，梦里佐助龙的火焰到处乱喷，他一会儿上山一会儿下海，还是逃不出魔掌，等他忽然长出翅膀开始会飞把龙甩在身后了，又看见佐助龙巨大的身体委屈的缩成一个小团，看起来很孤单可怜的样子。 

然后他醒过来，满脑袋仍旧是佐助龙那双委屈巴巴的眼睛，之后他看见一副肌肉结实的光裸胸膛，于是他朝前拱了拱，头发蹭了蹭那处的肌肉，像是他总是对佐助做的样子。  
然后带着鼻音说，讨好似的说  
“佐助我饿了。” 

然后很快发现从这个胸膛看不见肩膀手臂上的纹身，肤色也过于白皙，手臂下还压着出几缕银白色的长发。 他忽然意识到不对，翻身起来差点从床上掉下去，之后发现宁次撑起上半身，坐在床上用还带着睡意的眼睛看着他。 

“宁次前辈，不好意思，我以为是…” 他把 ’以为是佐助’ 这样羞耻的话硬生生压下去，干笑了两声，从床上蹦下去，发现自己的睡衣还穿的好好的，于是放了心，又骂起自己的烂睡相来。 

“鸣人，你起这么早吗？” 

“我…我去洗个澡。”   
然后他逃进浴室，不知道身后原本满是困意的人瞬间眼神清明而又失落，胸口上发梢拂过的刺痒感还在，和拥爱人醒来时那种萦绕心头的幸福感一起，在听见对方叫出其他人名字的时候全都只是让他更难过而已。 

——

之后的三天几个人过的相当愉悦，晒太阳，游泳，烧烤，出海钓鱼，在沙滩上吃更对这几个亚洲胃的东南亚食物，短短两天这几个人除了天生不会变黑的宁次和两天喷了好几罐防晒霜的手鞠之外，按手鞠的说法 ‘都黑了至少2个色号’。每天都玩到精疲力尽才回去睡觉，让鸣人自然而然就忘了和宁次的那个尴尬的早晨，好几次想给佐助发消息，也因为怕被骂还有牙搂着他脖子给他灌啤酒给忽略了过去。 

第三天的晚上在海边点着篝火听李转述卡卡西讲过的鬼故事时，宁次说差不多该走了，几个人还稍微有点觉得意犹未尽，不过等宁次把新的目标任务给他们看的时候几个年轻人又忍不住热血沸腾。 

‘鬼鲛。’ 

鸣人和李都对那个拿机枪的巨大体型有印象，据说他是不到十岁就加入晓组织的天生暴力儿童，至少在组织里服役了20年，是头目绝对的左膀右臂。而且这个人知道过去事情的可能性非常大，所以值得冒险。

“N博士正在和一家韩国的财团谈合作，按照晓的一贯做法，他一定会派人去暗杀对方财团重要人物或者家属，现在晓组织跟宇智波的冲突不断，所以能派去的人不多，我收到线报说在首尔看到了类似鬼鲛的踪迹，我分析应该就是他没错。”

宁次一丝不苟的拿着随身设备跟他们分析情况，几个人听的认真，反倒是鸣人觉得有些犹豫。 

“只有我们几个人去吗？这次好像是得明目张胆的去吧？我们几个人可以吗？”

他很感激，但是不能让他们为了给他查消息犯险。毕竟他们几个人应该已经上了晓的黑名单，这次说不准也是为了诱捕他们的吧。 

“可以的，你放心吧。” 宁次安抚的笑笑，“而且我们也不用明目张胆的去，可以稍微伪装一下。” 

——

“啊我不要跟李假扮情侣，手鞠呢？手鞠不行吗？实在不行鸣人也可以啊。”   
牙不满的抱怨。  
为了掩人耳目，宁次建议李和鸣人再次扮成女装，牙跟宁次因为有点过高扮成普通女生实在是不像，所以干脆和他们两个假装情侣，去财团老总儿子总是出没的夜店蹲守。 

“手鞠还是场外辅助，再说我怎么了？我不美吗？”  
李风骚的甩来一把艳红色的长发，撅着黑人小姐之间特别流行的荧光嘴唇…反正都晒黑了，手鞠干脆给他化妆成热带风，这样一来他这一身肌肉倒显得挺自然的。 

“我不喜欢黑妞。”

“你种族歧视。” 

“这跟歧视没关系，我就是想找一个亚洲的女朋友。” 

“你是觉得驾驭不了狂野性感的南美洲女孩我吗？” 

“有什么女孩是本大爷驾驭不了的？不过呸呸呸你不是个女孩。” 

“那鸣人怎么就行？” 

“鸣人至少看着还像是个人啊，你就是个…” 

“我是什么？” 李瞪着圆眼睛眼看就要跟牙掐起来。鸣人一手一个推开了两人，他这次被手鞠硬扮成成了长卷发贴身短裙的辣妹，大红唇烟熏妆什么的就算了，那几乎就紧贴在臀部下方裙子也太短了，就算扮女装他其实没有很抗拒，还觉得挺好玩的，不过这次实在是…有点暴露了。 “没办法，谁让你们晒的这么黑，只能走这种性感风啊。”

“好了，我跟牙一组你跟宁次前辈一起不就完了。” 

“好吧，为什么我就不能自己单独行动。” 

“两人一组方便照应啊，混蛋。” 李说， “而且我这么美被人盯上怎么办？” 

“恶…”   
牙做出恶心的表情，他真的不喜欢变装什么的，就直接冲进去砍人不就好了。 

直到宁次自己换完衣服回来，几个人到底也没商量出结果，最后还是按照原计划去了夜店，打算到时候随机应变就好。

进到夜店之后，牙和李立刻互相嫌弃的分头行动的，鸣人瞪大眼睛环视着这个新奇的地方，一时半下竟然不知道往哪儿走才合适。这是他人生中第二次来夜店这种地方，上一次还是六年前跟雏田见面的时候。不过这家店单凭鸣人肉眼可见也知道不像是第一家那么普通，他的位置在相当隐蔽的郊外，交通不便招牌就更不明显，入门的过程严格繁琐，不亚于普通的高级商业宴会的安检规格，进来之外也是别有洞天的奢华宽敞，虽然陈设都是夜店的基本配置，但是圆桌上几乎不着片缕的脱衣舞娘们彰显着夜店的背后势力，角落处不知道通向何处的通道和暗门也让他觉得这肯定不是一个夜店这么简单。

“他们两个去探查的话，我们找个地方等就可以。”

宁次身手搂住他的肩膀，只是轻轻的环住，身体并没有特别亲密的接触，却又抓的很牢，不容抗拒的样子。   
鸣人不知道为什么就是觉得有点不好意思，脸微红的抬头看着宁次，他不知道怎么样把头发染成黑色，本来异色的瞳孔也变成了棕黑色，不过这样也并没有让他的好看减少几分。反倒是让原本略显柔美的脸看起来更加英气，看着他的眼神似乎也跟佐助望着他时的更像了。

“我去也熟悉一下地形，万一出了状况方便逃跑。”

 

三十九）

 

不由分说就快速朝夜店更深处走，有点落荒而逃的意思在里面。从佐助身边跑开就已经足够让他觉得内疚了，一直跟宁次在一起竟然让他有种背叛了佐助的罪恶感。  
等他回过神的时候发现自己所处的地方跟刚刚完全不同了，他隐约记得穿过舞池和卡座，然后七拐八拐的经过了几道门和回廊，现在竟然完全记不得是怎么走到这儿来的了。 

忍不住手扶额小声骂了自己一下，自己实在是蠢爆了，等会儿怎么跟李和牙去集合啊？

“哇，你走哪儿来了？你还能找回去吗？”   
手鞠的声音响在他入耳式的无线耳机里，同时还有啜着吸管的 ‘susu’ 声。 

“可能有点困难。”   
他想抓住这根稻草。   
“能帮我指条路吗。” 

“我试试。”   
然后他听见清脆的咀嚼声，似乎是在吃薯片。   
“这家店挺神秘啊，我电脑里没有匹配的路线图，不过能显示你走过的路线，你可以按原路原封不动的走回来。” 

“那也可以…”

“诶？”  
手鞠发现了什么似的顿了顿，  
“你旁边有个信号不覆盖的区域诶，应该是被什么设备拦截了。这设备蛮强的嘛，你朝前再走一走…”

鸣人的好奇心也被勾上来，他又前进了几步，发现前面被一道紧闭的铁门拦着，门前被四个黑衣西装男看的死死的，西装下肯定都别着枪。   
如果说门口舞池处的装饰已经足够豪华，这处简直就是一个皇宫了，不过风格是格林成人童话暗黑系的，略暗的灯光照着一尘不染的黑色大理石墙壁，他整个人的样子都映在墙上，和对方墙壁上的倒影交叠在一起，仿佛身在异世界。  
没等他走进，那几个人的眼神就甩刀子似的盯上他，耳机里也巴滋巴滋的传来信号被干扰的噪音。他赶紧退回来。

“肯定有古怪。”   
手鞠还卡巴卡巴的嚼着。

“你别吃了，好好说话行吗？”   
为了塞进这条小裙子，他早饭吃了几口就被手鞠抢了。  
“这个地方肯出示什么才能进，你有什么办法吗？”

“我能有什么办法，这夜店大门的出入通行证还是宁次前辈搞到的呢，你在那儿等着，我让宁次前辈和那两个笨蛋也过去，你们再想办法吧。“

“那好吧…”  
实在是也没有什么其他办法，他只好咬着沾着鲜艳丰润的下唇，眯起点眼睛一边想怎么办一边在走廊上晃荡，然后肩膀上搭上了一只手，一个带着眼镜的脸孔从他侧面伸过来。

“迷路了吗？”   
来人是个身材敦实的中年人，个子和穿了高跟鞋之后的鸣人差不多一样高，那副金丝边眼镜就跟他强装出来的绅士风度一样不搭。 

“啊，是…不是。”   
鸣人忽然灵机一动，很为难的看着对方。  
“我朋友让我在这里等他出来接我，我已经等了很久了，他还是不出来，他们也不让我进去。”

“那里啊，那里只有有VIP卡的人才能进去呢。”   
男人的手指一点儿放开他的意思都没有，拇指还轻轻的磨蹭起那处皮肤。

“那怎么办？人家等的很无聊了，脚也站的很累了。”  
他撅起红嘟嘟的嘴唇，弯下腰，一只手按着男人的胸膛，一只手捏了捏自己的脚踝。

“我可以带你进去啊。不过先找个地方让你休息一下，怎么样？”

“好啊。”  
他装作完全注意不到男人色眯眯的眼神，在男人看不见的地方翻了个白眼。

这招简直百试百灵。   
不过借着搀扶自己不断揩油的家伙实在是有些低级了，竟然在路过第一个卫生间的时候就硬拉他进去。 他只好假装抵抗了一下被拽进一个隔间，虽说是高级私人夜店会所，这卫生间的隔间也宽敞的，也密闭的有点过分了，很难不让人觉得这可能就是为什么做点什么才设计成这么大的。   
不过这倒是方便鸣人揍的这家伙从装腔作势的威胁到嘶嘶抽气着求饶，等到他揍够了之后这家伙刚好流着鼻血翻着眼珠昏了过去，金丝眼镜早就不知道飞到哪儿去。  
鸣人大力甩了把假发好方便他翻这男的身上的VIP卡，这废了他好一番力气不过总算是找到了。 

“表演实在是太精彩了，不愧是红叶老师的得力弟子。”   
这时候耳机里才又传出手鞠的声音，依旧伴着卡巴卡巴的咀嚼声。 

“你再吃小心胖成丁次。”   
鸣人边吐槽边用那男人自己的领带给他绑到马桶后的水管上，嘴里还塞了条洗手池上的消毒毛巾。

“不可能！我怎么吃都不胖。”  
手鞠正抗议着，鸣人从里面带上锁，然后把卫生间隔间的门关上，从外面看起来就像是里面一直被占用的样子。虽然鸣人怀疑不用这样一时半会儿也不会有人用这个卫生间，毕竟这里跟迷宫深处似的，一般人应该是不会到这儿来。   
不过小心为妙。

“等会儿我就关耳机进去那里面了，探探情况就出来。” 

“你不等他们吗？那里面的情况我也不了解，最好还是等宁次前辈来再说吧。” 

“不用，我不打算行动，看看情况就出来。”   
然后不等手鞠说再多，就关掉耳机。在镜子前面理了理头发，抓着那家伙的VIP卡走出了卫生间。 

……

“对不起，这张卡的信息跟你的指纹和对不上。”

西装男说话也冷冰冰的，是不是这些保镖都是一个学校毕业的，怎么都一个死样子。鸣人也意外了，没想到还得有指纹这一招，这下没办法只能先离开了。 

“而且我们怀疑你的卡是偷的，所以你得跟我们走一趟。” 

“啊？我朋友让我拿他的卡先进来诶。”  
不过不给他解释的机会，西装男已经来抓他的手腕。这下糟糕了，现在肯定不能开打，不过如果被带走就更麻烦了。 

“我们的卡严禁外借，你还是去我们的办公室好好跟我们解释一下吧。” 

操！  
鸣人看着那几个人的眼神，想说这下不打也不行了。问题这样不就打草惊蛇了吗。 

 

“他是我带来的。”   
一个高大的黑影从他身后笼罩过来，搂着他的肩膀说。

 

几个西装男立刻噤声，规规矩矩的鞠着躬站回去。鸣人回头却只看到肩膀，然后抬头…鬼鲛。 

 

四十） 

 

把他的手臂反剪在身后，鬼鲛单手抓着他的两只手腕，几乎是架着他，鬼鲛一路给他拖到VIP区最里面。原来所谓的VIP区就是一块更大面积的包厢区，只是每个包厢都极大，而且门都紧闭着不知道里面是谁或者做着什么。   
鬼鲛轻车熟路的进了个包厢，给他推进去之后自己也进去关上门。  
“你抓我干吗？”  
鸣人有些不解，难道鬼鲛也是跟刚才那男人一样看见 ‘她’ 临时起了 ‘性致’？ 可是感觉起来又不像。

“还以为有那个白毛小鬼在抓你需要费些力气，没想到你自己送上门来了。” 

鬼鲛的话让鸣人背后一凉。   
“你知道我是谁？ ”

脱开桎梏的鸣人顾不得几乎要散架子的肩膀，回身就朝鬼鲛攻过去，几乎招招轻易被化解，这种压制不只是体型和力量上的，经验和反应更是。

“看看你，飞段那蠢货怎么能栽到你手上？他是之前 ‘大战’过一夜没有力气了吗？” 

鬼鲛逗小动物似的跟他过了几招，然后抓住他把他按到巨大的黑色沙发上，拿出副手铐铐到他已经带了瘀痕的手腕上。

“放开我！”

鸣人喘着粗气被按在沙发上，没有意识到一番打斗过后那条本来就短的不能再短的裙子已经褪到了臀部上，露出他黑色的内裤边缘和小半个翘臀。 

鬼鲛把手粗暴的从内裤边缘伸进去，五指跟钳子似的用力抓了一把，小小的恼火的叹息了一声，然后把手缩回去。 

“不过真可惜啊，我实在是不喜欢看见那根东西。要不然真的可以好好快乐一下。”  
他坐到一边，点起来根雪茄，从尖利的牙齿里吐出一团青烟。   
“你最好老老实实的呆到我们把那个白毛小子也抓住，要不然我耐心没了，可以找两个喜欢屁股的进来，表演个活春宫给我看看。” 

鸣人僵了一下，不过很快镇定。  
“你们为什么要抓我？我只是木叶的一个新手，对你们一点儿用处和威胁都没有。”

“别这样说，你不还是宇智波的小情人呢吗？” 

他的心一沉，难道真的仅仅是因为想用他来威胁佐助？那现在自己鲁莽的行动是不是会给他造成很大的麻烦？ 转念一想又觉得不对。

“我跟佐助…是在春野小姐的婚礼之后才被知道的，你们那个时候已经想来抓我了。” 

“唔，还挺聪明的。”   
鬼鲛弹了弹烟灰，把雪茄送回嘴里。似乎放松又没有防备鸣人的意思。   
“之前的确是没发现你对宇智波那个小鬼那么重要，这家伙跟疯了似的杀我们的人，还有你们几个捣乱，搞得老大那家伙都很困扰。”  
说到这儿他竟然笑起来，似乎觉得很有趣。   
“不过抓到你就好办了，就是没想到竟然要让我当诱饵啊，啧啧。” 

“那你们到底为什么要抓我？”   
鸣人又开始挣扎，受不了鬼鲛一直绕弯子。 

“别挑战我的忍耐力，这一阵子你们这几个小鬼和宇智波都烦的很，都没有时间找女人呢。”   
他又把手放到鸣人的臀部，示意他不要乱动  
“当然是因为你的父母啊，他们可是…” 

话还没说完，门就被推开。

“鬼鲛大人，那个小子抓住了。” 

“哦？”   
鬼鲛面露喜色，马上从沙发上站起来准备出门去看被抓住的是不是那个狡猾的白毛侦探。  
自从开始抓这小鬼开始，一直跟他们还算是保持着微妙平衡的音忍就疯狗似的跟他们正面冲突，硬碰硬的折了他们很多生意跟地盘，更他妈让他们受不了的是这几个木叶新毕业的愣头青菜鸟竟然连杀了他们3名杀手，虽然过的就刀头舔血的日子，杀人与被宰都是常态，死了这几个人也许对他们造不成太大实质的损害，不过他们的名声最近可是见鬼的糟。  
木叶，新毕业生，只有几个人，连杀，三个，叫得出名号的杀手。  
让他自己也觉得有点受不了呢。

不过现在这小鬼已经被抓住了，一旦拿到那项技术，其他的都不是什么问题呢。

也许是高兴过头，鬼鲛并没有注意到手下的人有什么不对，只是门外站着却不是日向那小子，而是宇智波佐助。

马上就意识到不对，不过消音手枪把麻醉剂打在他后腰上，他只来得及转身，连嘴里的脏话都来不及说，庞大的身体就栽倒在地。 

“把他带出去，交给日向。”

只给了一个命令，带鬼鲛被拖出屋子，佐助立刻关上门从里面锁死。 

“啊，佐助啊？”   
鸣人有点结巴的开头，没等他主动承认错误，佐助就已经压着他吻上来，凶狠又愤怒的，说是吻更像是撕咬，舌尖桎梏着他的，惩罚似的掠夺空气。手掌也从那可怜巴巴的裙摆伸进去，抓着他的臀部把他拉向自己。 

鸣人能做的只有分开双腿给佐助让出空间，晕头转向的接纳这个吻。 不知道多久才被分开，他只知道自己已经开始眼冒金星。 

“对不起，我，”   
不管怎么说先道歉总是没错的。 

“别跑了，”佐助抱着他，密不透风的搂在怀里，五指大张在他的后背上，脸颊埋在他的颈肩，像是撒娇的小孩子。   
“别跑了。你愿意出去做任务就去做任务，想去哪儿就去哪儿，我不会再限制你。”   
佐助闷窒的声音从肩头传来，热热的带着湿气。   
“只是你得告诉我你去哪儿了，别让我这样担心了。” 

“好的 。”  
鸣人拍了拍佐助的后背，真的像是哄小孩儿似的，即便那个后背让人安心的宽阔。他鼻腔里都是佐助熟悉的味道，淡淡的烟草，布料，皮肤，衣服清洗剂混合而成的专属于佐助的味道，觉得他心里有些坚硬固执的东西终于松动了。   
“好的。”

……

 

四十一） 

 

“他还是不说？”   
佐助放下酒杯，看着已经换回原本装扮的宁次。 李，牙和鸣人不知道跑到哪儿去欣赏这栋大蛇丸留下的老宅了，手鞠在不远处就着雪景自拍。 看起来把这栋宅子重新修葺利用的主意不错，至少鸣人是真的喜欢。

“早晚的事情，而且已经查的差不多了。晓组织应该是20年前接到过杀鸣人以及他家人的任务，不过去杀鸣人那个应该是个新手，他不知道出于什么原因没有杀他，而是把他送到他老家日本的一家孤儿院。” 宁次把一叠资料退给佐助，“ 不过现在那个杀手已经完全找不到了，我猜应该是被晓组织解决掉了。现在我们要知道的只是鸣人的父母究竟是谁，现在是否还活着。”

一口气说了很多话，宁次保持着他一贯专业，只是面对佐助的时候如论如何还是冒出一丁点敌意。 不过佐助翻着资料，忽略掉了它。然后放下资料，看着宁次的眼睛。   
“关于这次合作，谢谢你能通知我。而且，谢谢你帮我照看鸣人。”  
他是真的想说感谢，但是也并没有把 ‘帮我’ 这次词说的很普通。 

“不用感谢我，卡卡西也拜托我了。而且照顾他，我也很愿意。”  
宁次抬眼挑衅似的瞥了他一下，再回头伸手去拿他自己的茶杯，希望蒸腾的热气能盖住他眼里的一点点哀伤。 从鸣人迷迷糊糊的叫他 ‘佐助’ 起，他就知道他该退出这场他从未入围的比赛了。何况更仔细的调查了两人六年前的资料，他太清楚自己一丁点儿胜算都没有。 

“你知道我在说什么，鸣人六年前就是我的人了，我想你最好还是放弃。” 

“哦？那他干么一直从你这儿豪华大宅里跑出来。”   
只是看着他这多年好友兼客户咬牙切齿的样子，不抓弄一下真的很难解他心头之恨。

“他只是不想呆在一个地方，这可不代表他就想去找你。”   
佐助抓着沙发扶手，脸色冷的比这深冬的雪天还甚。不过宁次完全不在乎的吹了口漂浮着的茶叶。 

“不过你们两个最近在一起的时间可不多。”

“你！”

“我来的不是时候？”

没等佐助的话说出口，一个懒洋洋的人影出现在门口。 鹿丸拿着一个文件袋，靠在门边，用文件袋指了指两个人。  
因为一直生活在日本，也在各种政府机构里颇有些关系，鹿丸在查20年前的事情中帮了不少忙。跟鸣人重聚之后佐助对身边人的态度也缓和了许多，跟鹿丸也又有了些当年好友的样子。 

“查到了，那个杀手的确是被干掉了，一方面是因为杀个小孩都失败，一方面是替他的队友背锅…鸣人的父母应该没有死。只是我的消息来源也确定不了暗杀对象是谁。”

鹿丸耸耸肩，然后把资料扔到宁次和佐助之间的佐助上。

“那我就走了，不耽误你们聊天了。” 

“别，留下来喝一杯吧，给你介绍一下我的鸣人。”   
‘我的’ 需要加重语气强调。 

“啊那个小子啊。” 鹿丸抬起眼皮想了想，“也好。” 他的确是没见过呢。 

……

 

晚餐在附屋的正厅里进行，主屋的正厅要大的多，可是几个月前他刚刚在那里杀了大蛇丸，即便已经重现修缮，血腥味似乎还是很难散去。 

还好一起吃饭的人不算多，只有鸣人他们四个，宁次，鹿丸和佐助。一流厨子的手艺当然无可挑剔，酒水更是值得夸耀的存在，除了佐助单方面的火药味十足和宁次看似不经意却处处挑刺的对话，余下几个人倒是吃的很开心，酒过几巡之后牙竟然崇拜上鹿丸小露几招的打牌手艺，顶着一张红脸非要拜师学艺。

作为唯一的女性，手鞠显得克制了许多，只是小声的跟李一直不停八卦着什么，直到余下几个人都喝的抬不起头来，两个人还是神采奕奕的。 

“不行辣，回去…睡辣。太困辣。要吐…”  
鸣人喝了不少，酒量一般的他现在连舌头头大了。 捂着嘴一副要吐的样子。佐助伸手去扶，虽然他自己也只是好了一点点。跟白毛狼拼酒真不是个好主意，没想到那声明从来不喝酒的家伙真的拼起来似乎比自己还能喝。 

不过最终他还是成功给鸣人扛回来房间，虽然接触到柔软床垫的瞬间，他就也什么都顾不了的睡着了。

之后剩下几个人都相继回了客房，佐助消失在视线里之后宁次也一下子瘫在椅子上…他不是真的很能喝，只是真的很能忍。

“你还好吧？”   
鹿丸强睁开眼睛看着他，通常他不是个热心的人，不过喝的脑袋晕乎乎，而且这家伙看起来的样子似乎是…有些悲伤？

“我没事。” 

“还能站起来吗？”

“我坐一会儿应该就会好。”   
宁次尝试站起来失败，然后鹿丸抓起他的手臂搭在自己肩上，比自己稍矮一点儿的男人略微吃力的架起自己。 

“看不出来你还挺沉的。” 

鹿丸嘟哝着朝客房的方向走去。

 

 

四十二

 

宿醉一直都不是什么喜人的东西，第二天早晨，除了手鞠和李，餐桌上剩下的三个人都是顶着略浮肿的眼泡，一脸刚坐了十几次过山车的样子。  
不过这样应该也比宁次和鹿丸好，这两个人压根就没有出现。

“他们两个在一个房间睡的？”   
佐助挑挑眉毛，新大陆一样的发现几乎把头疼都冲散了。 

“对，我在他们之后走的，他们进了房间就没出来。”   
李点点头，脸上又是那种喜得八卦的兴奋。 

佐助喝了口咖啡，难得的想再问下去，兜却敲敲门递来了手机。   
“是U博士。” 

这可是一个不得不接的电话。 

……

“我怎么感觉…跟见家长似的呢？”   
即便已经坐在驶去博士家的车子里，鸣人拧来扭去的不自在，如果不是佐助稳稳的抓着他的手，他似乎都想跳车了。 

“我们哪儿还有什么家长可见，”  
提到家长，佐助冷着脸，只有不屑。 

“可是她为什么非得要见我啊？” 

“可能身边人也在考核标准之内吧。”  
春野家准女婿退出之后几乎没有人敢跟U博士合作了，佐助很高兴他再次获得了机会。至于对方想见那个 ‘ 让你肯跟家里人决裂也要在一起的人’ 的要求，虽然有点无厘头，不过他完全不介意跟外界公布他跟鸣人的关系。他甚至觉得博士见了鸣人之后就同意把技术给他的可能性非常大，毕竟这可是他的鸣人呢。

鸣人似乎对这技术也很好奇，两个人慢慢聊着，博士家很快就到了。和上次一样，博士亲自开门欢迎，却在看见鸣人的瞬间整个人愣在那儿，就仿佛房子里面与外面是两个不同的世界，而有什么人点了房子里那个世界的暂停键，博士两只眼睛大大的张着，紧紧的盯着鸣人的脸，似乎连呼吸都不敢，就好像只要一眨眼，鸣人就会消失一样。  
过了好一阵子，博士才叫了一声

“俊太！” 

扑到鸣人怀里大哭起来。 

 

……

 

说起来，他和鸣人的整个相遇相爱的整个过程都很戏剧性…见面第一天就上床，在一起一个多月就被迫分开。仿佛不存在，又仿佛永恒那么久的六年…不过这似乎都比不了鸣人自己的身世。

没错，他是博士的儿子。

在博士哭到几乎崩溃之后她终于断续的说出来当年的事，那跟佐助能想象的差不多，对立政府雇佣的杀手，因为父母受到更严密的保护只有孩子被杀。看到孩子那小小的，破碎的尸体的时候两夫妻就崩溃了，研究就如对方计划的那样被迫终止，他们免于继续被暗杀的命运，但是却更希望死的是自己。 

“前一天晚上我还给你换尿布…都两岁多了你还包尿布…你还要吃我的耳机线，怎么说都不听，第二天…” 

 

玖辛奈抱着鸣人边哭边说以前的事，这些尴尬的往事让跟着一起流眼泪的鸣人想笑又觉得不对，拧到一起的眉头展开又皱回去，最后喷出一个鼻涕泡。 

“行了，别说这种话了。”  
水门有点责备似的说，却温柔的把玖辛奈抱进怀里。自从鸣人出事之后他就埋头研究不见任何陌生人，所有跟外界洽谈的工作都给了玖辛奈，所以佐助也是第一次见到他…任何见过玖辛奈夫妻俩和鸣人的人都不会怀疑鸣人是他们的孩子。 

鸣人有着和水门一样的金发碧眼，和玖辛奈相似柔和又精致的五官，连身上散发出的气质都惊人的一致，所以第一次见到玖辛奈的时候他那种莫名熟悉的感觉终于得到了解释…只是这实在太让人难以置信了，他才完全没有朝那个方向去想。 

 

隔了20年终于团聚的一家三口在一起说了好久的话，佐助耐心的等在旁边，直到哭到眼睛通红的玖辛奈忽然想起来什么似的看向佐助。 

“所以说我们家俊太就是你说的爱人？” 

佐助愣了一下，忽然之间开始紧张。

“啊？是！” 

五指紧抓在西装裤子上，他忽然就开始懂 ‘见家长’ 是什么意思。 

“妈你还是叫我鸣人吧。”  
鸣人抽泣着跟玖辛奈说。   
“我们好几年前就在一起了。” 

“我都知道，我调查过他的身世，只是没想到那是你，要不然我们早就能相认了，也不至于让你在木叶多受苦那么多年。” 

“木叶很好啊，我很喜欢木叶。” 

说实话两个人一边抽泣一边说话的样子还挺有趣的，不过佐助只顾着紧张，满脑子都是 ‘完了他们都知道，他们知道富岳因为我的缘故追杀过我们？还想把他卖到中东去？知道我们见面第一天我们就上床了？那他们很有可能不答应我们在一起吧？’

想的实在太专注，佐助脸色都有些不好。然后玖辛奈忽然大声嚎了一嗓子，彻底给他吓到脸色发白。  
“俊太啊，妈妈本来还想让你早点娶媳妇给我生一堆孙子呢。” 

“别这样，孩子能回来就好。”  
水门把他又开始哭起来的妻子搂紧。   
“而且现在代孕这么成熟，你还是能有一堆孙子的。” 

“对？佐助。” 玖辛奈又找到寄托了似的看着佐助。“可以吗？” 

“什么？” 佐助还是有些愣，直直的坐在沙发上尽可能礼貌认真的回看玖辛奈。 “您指的是？”

“你们两个代孕的话用俊太的精子。”

“啊，啊！”他忽然弄懂了似的猛点头，“可以，没有问题。” 

 

这就是说明他被接纳了吧？ 

 

“妈…你还是叫我鸣人吧，叫俊太的话……我以为你想让别人跟佐助生孩子呢……“

 

四十三

 

坐上返程的飞机后，鸣人整个人还是晕乎乎的觉得像是做梦一样，做了一辈子的孤儿，这个身份似乎已经刻在他意识里了，忽然就有了那么酷的父母，鸣人觉得这简直美好的太不真实了。

佐助本来在跟兜交待接下来的运作计划…这项技术博士…他的准岳母或者说婆婆？已经答应委托给他全权代处理了，虽然所有权在鸣人名下，不过这对他来说并没有什么区别。

算是见识过大风大浪的他也忍不住热血沸腾，连夜设定了大体的发展目标和计划，在真的开始之前还有许多事情要运作，不过只要核心技术在手，那些问题都是早晚的事。

连兜的表情都难得的投着一丝兴奋，跟佐助很快沟通完之后转身去安排开展部署。佐助回过头，就看见鸣人眼神直勾勾的盯着悬窗外一层不变的蓝天白云，掐着自己脸颊上的软肉。

“你怎么？鸣人？”

“疼，”

“嗯？”

“不是做梦啊。”

“傻瓜”

弯着食指刮了一下鸣人的鼻梁，佐助觉得他心脏里流的不是血，而是暖黄色的糖浆，温软微甜。

这种感觉一直持续，连内心深处最坚硬的那处也开始消融。他跟鸣人一起看着飞机外面飘过的云朵，跟他讨论哪儿朵更像是李的蘑菇头，他觉得一切都那么美好，脑子里闪过那些六年前就酝酿好的话，可是绵软舒服的感觉一直持续，幸福的让人沉醉，直到兜又进到客舱，递给他电话说是他父亲的秘书，强行剥离了那种美妙，佐助犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。

拿起电话之后佐助的脸色就不好，本就冷峻的线条绷的更紧，说着 “抱歉，我不能。”挂掉电话之后，那简直就肃漠成夏日祭里孩童最怕的鬼脸面具了。

“怎么了？”

转头看见鸣人一脸担心，佐助的表情才松缓下来一点点。

“没什么，他说富岳病危，希望我能去见他一次。”

“那就去啊！”

鸣人比他还急切。

“很可能只是想骗我回去，上次看见我们，不是还能用手杖打人呢吗？”  
佐助不屑。

“那他可能真的很想你吧！”

“我已经跟他脱离父子关系了。”

“那你打算怎么把那颗小精子还给他？。再说，”鸣人抓住他的手，紧紧的握住，好像这样就能给他力量。“我们两个现在不是好好的吗，去看看他，也没什么伤害。”

 

也许是刚刚见证了鸣人和父母的相认，或许是那股暖黄色糖浆的魔力，佐助竟然觉得他父亲已经没有那么值得恨了。  
他甚至想到小时候他父亲带他去动物园时的样子，只是因为他说他真的很想，富岳就包下了整个园区，从早晨一直玩到了天黑。

他还想到他每次犯了错，睡了某个不该睡的女人，把父亲让他学习的公司资料随手扔掉，富岳大发雷霆，却从来没有真的罚过他。  
鼬总说父亲实际上偏爱他的更多，才一直不愿意让他接触生意。等到他自立门户，他才懂那是真的。

不过等到真的又站到那个他生活过二十几年的大宅门前，他又觉得有一丝不安。  
这段时间，托鸣人宁次小分队的福，以及他的全力以赴，晓的势力被他拔掉了大半，对方仰仗的杀手成员也死伤惨重。  
一时半会儿，他们应该不会有什么动作。而且虽然应该不会有人知道鸣人先独自回了他美国的宅邸，他还是拨了一大批人手护他回去。

一切都不应该有问题，可是现在那个款式已经有些过时的铁门前，他还是隐隐的觉得有些不妥。

“Sir？”

他的随身保镖叫了他一声，他才回神，发现门口那棵百年树龄的木棉竟然提前开了花，淡红色的花朵落的满地，像是一张色彩艳丽的毯子，就跟他刚升中学那年时的一样。

他微微点了点头，让保镖去按下门铃。

虽然早有心理准备，在看见他父亲双手扶着手杖，矍铄的坐在沙发上的样子时，佐助还是忍不住恼火。

“怎么？装都不愿意装一下吗？”

然后这鸿门宴一样的让他意识到有什么东西不对，马上想走的时候他父亲的保镖已经跟他的人对峙上了，他父亲的枪口对着他，看起来分外讽刺。

“您还真的打算杀了我？”  
这简直讽刺的让他真的笑出来，嘴角勾出刀锋一样的弧度。

“不，不过这都是为了你好。”

完全措手不及的，他的随身保镖朝他开了一枪。

 

四十四

 

鸣人从飞机里出来的时候，加州已经是凌晨4点，天边翻着鱼肚白，阳光看起来都毫无生气。他打了个呵欠，挤出眼角里的水汽，再舒服的飞机睡起来也让人疲倦，何况现在正是他该深度睡眠的时候，他又不是科比。 

身旁的黑衣男们倒是还是一副电影里的冷血特工的样子，不过西装上细小的皱褶，或者眼睛周围的黑眼圈…鸣人猜没什么人是铁打的，不过还好，佐助的宅子里机场不算特别远，在天大亮之前他们就能回去休息了。

凌晨的机场连飞机起降都很少，重叠的脚步声踏在一起，竟然会有回声。不知道为什么，鸣人总是觉得这安静的不对，在靠近机场连廊的时候他还有些睡意的脑子自动算起狙击他们需要站的位置，下一瞬间他身边的西装男的脑袋已经炸开花。

佐助的人身手，反应和经验都不差，立刻拉着他找掩护并且回击。   
可惜对方是晓组织剩余人手的倾巢而出，并且即便对于晓的一贯风格来说也是过于疯狂了，几乎是以命换命的在接近他们，战斗几乎就是在眨眼间结束，等鸣人被抓住的时候，他是唯一一个还能站的起来的人，对方的杀手也倒了一地。

短短的时间内那一小块儿区域几乎成了一个血泊，机场的警笛和安保人员同时出现，鸣人心里升起的小小希望随着脖子上的一记手刀跟眼前的视线一样消失。

 

……

 

他气疯了，也担心的要疯了。   
他恨自己的大意，也真的想不到富岳竟然能做到这种地步。 为了把他跟鸣人分开，说谎，给他注射镇静剂，把他关起来。  
富岳显然早有准备，他他妈的在家里准备了一个关重度精神病人的房间…无窗，所有的墙壁都包着棉垫，有非常简易的卫生洁具，从里面完全打不开的门。

“吃些东西。事情解决了我就放你走。”  
富岳的声音从门外传来，如旧的冷酷，却似乎透着一丝丝的茫然。 

“解决什么？你要把他怎么样？”   
几次徒劳的尝试之后他放弃了用蛮力突破，原本靠墙坐在地上的佐助猛的站起来，透过门口上仅有一支盘子大小并且嵌有铁杆的窗子瞪着富岳，眼神阴冷。  
佐助并不觉得富岳有能力在外面对鸣人做什么，但还是，如果他能找到漏洞收买说服他身边的保镖，说不定鸣人旁边的那批里也有问题。   
“你知道的，宇智波富岳，你现在最好就杀了我，否则一旦你放我出来我是不可能放过你的。”

“你！”听语气就知道富岳的愤怒，不过很快那怒火颓了下来，富岳听起来苍老了很多。“你不用激我，我是不可能开门的。而且，佐助，我这都是为了你好。”

“杀自己儿子的爱人，逼他离家，再见面就给他打镇静剂还真的是为了自己孩子好。”

“无论如何我不允许你跟一个男人在一起，你看看你自己的人都觉得你恶心，要不然你也不会被关在这儿，佐助。” 富岳听起来难得的耐心。“同性恋…” 他似乎连那个词都不想说出来。“是不对的，男人怎么能跟男人在一起，那会让你下地狱的。” 

“下地狱？” 佐助嗤之以鼻。“走私，杀人，贿赂，胁迫，哪一个更容易让人下地狱？如果我跟什么在一起就会下地狱也不错，至少能一家人团聚不是吗？”

铁栏外的富岳脸色铁青，佐助说的没错，可是他决不允许，这怎么可以？   
他还是相信他儿子只是鬼迷心窍，他宇智波富岳的儿子不可能是个变态。 

“总之你说什么都没有用，我是不可能让你出去的。” 

“你到底把他怎么样了？” 

富岳什么也再说，只有手杖触地的钝响伴着脚步声渐远，佐助猜想鸣人一定是不在他手里，否则他没必要这么关着自己。  
这样至少说明鸣人还安全。 

可是该死的一直这样下去，鸣人出问题是早晚的事。 

佐助尽可能让自己冷静下来，脑子中蹦出的很多方案都被环境和条件否决了，时间像链条切割在他脑海里，过去的每一瞬间都极其清晰和痛楚。   
在这样的状态下，门外忽然嘈杂起来的脚步声显得格外醒目。有几声枪响，不过被遏制了似的停止，很快佐助所在的房间门被打开。 

他有点意外兜的旁边不止有李，牙，宁次和手鞠，还有鼬。   
之后他发现这个地方并不是宇智波老宅，他父亲为了防止有人来救他甚至给他苦心的转移了地点。 

只是这并不妨碍他拿到枪的第一件事是先对准富岳，在房间里积蓄的所有不安和恨意一瞬间爆发了，他甚至红了眼睛。 不过在他开枪的时候，鼬阻止了他。 枪打中了旁边的铁栏杆上，金属碰撞声兀的刺耳，富岳脸上的惊愕和佐助脸上的杀气对比鲜明。 

“救人要紧。”   
宁次的话把他从愤怒里拽出来，佐助收回枪，头也不回的离开。

……

“太让我失望了，鼬，怎么连你也这个样子？”   
富岳暴怒，手杖撞在地上，那花纹精致的石材脆弱的震动，好像随时都会裂开。

“对不起父亲。”   
鼬跪在地上，双手撑在膝盖上，微微的低着头。 不过他身后几个他自己的保镖站的笔直，眼睛透过墨镜紧盯着富岳和他的手杖，随时准备在富岳有动作时出手。  
“我只是不希望您一直犯错。” 

“我犯错？我是为了他好！” 

“父亲，我们已经不是小孩了。” 鼬抬起头，眼神与语气平静。 “而且，您不能拿您的标准衡量这个世界的对错。” 

 

……

 

一路上佐助都没有再说话，连牙和李都少见的安静，宁次和兜大致给大家简述了一下目前他们查到消息，和晓组织发来的坐标的可信度。隐去了 ‘这极有可能是个陷阱’ 的部分…谁都不可能想不到，事实上晓一点儿隐藏这件事的意思都没有。  
在机场换飞机的时候，佐助环视了几个 ‘外人’ 一眼，李和手鞠点了点头，牙假装没看见的望天，只有宁次说了句 ‘放心一定不会抢你的风头’

宁次一向不是幽默的人，佐助懂那个小玩笑里安抚的意思，不过他还是笑不出来。

飞机快要起飞的时候李说再等等有人很快就到了，几分钟之后蒙着面罩的白头发杀手懒洋洋的跳上飞机。牙埋怨了一下卡卡西不守时，对方只是回手给了他一个爆栗，说你们这帮菜鸟直接去挑终极boss连个外挂都不带吗？ 

 

四十五

 

晓约定见面的地方选的很聪明…阿拉斯加一撞废旧的海鲜加工厂，它依山而建，面对海港，以前加工鱼类的机器和容器已经都被移走，只剩残破空旷的厂区，冷风透过破碎的玻璃窗子吹进来，整个厂区内毫无遮挡，厂区外除了大片的皑皑白雪就是几公里外刺骨的海水，也不可能埋伏狙击。 

佐助独自一个人走进厂区，一个小时之前他被告知这个地方的时候也明确被要求只能一个人来。提着一把小口径手枪，佐助只能赌对方变态到不愿意直接一枪或者一个炸弹干掉他。

十几分钟的等待之后，他靴子里的脚趾就已经开始麻木，呼出来的热气也在外套的毛边上结成水滴状的冰粒。

一个不算高大的中年人拽着双手被缚的鸣人从厂区后方的侧门进来，之后是四个端着步枪的高大西欧人。   
中年人踹了鸣人的膝盖里侧一脚让他跪在地上，四个枪口一直追着他的脑袋，鸣人没太反抗的跪下，眼睛一直盯着佐助，有关切也有安慰，急于想跟佐助的眼神对接，佐助却一直忽视他。

“斑？”   
佐助问。

“没错，佐助，第一次见面，果然年轻有为。”   
斑朝他笑笑，眼里有一丝狡黠。 

“说吧，什么条件。”   
佐助开门见山，寒冷的空气冻的他嘴唇和牙齿都有些僵硬，说出来的话却在空旷的厂区里显得格外清晰。

“这个声明你签一下，”   
斑朝四人中的一个歪了歪头，那人走到佐助跟前递出准备好的纸和笔，余下三人的枪口离鸣人更近了些，好像是威胁，即便佐助根本连看都没看就在落款处签了字。 

“然后呢？” 

“痛快啊。”   
中年人挑起嘴角，嘲讽似的冷笑了一下。   
“来吧，给自己一枪。打到这儿。” 

他用自己的枪托指了指太阳穴。 

“你别听他的！”  
鸣人看到之后立刻从地上想站起来，不过很快被枪管压回到跪着的姿势。 之后拼命的朝佐助试着眼色，他很快就可以解开手上的绳子，他只是需要一点点时间，可是佐助一直避着他的视线，就像是他根本不存在。 

“你不愿意？你是以为我得拿他威胁他父母所以我不会杀他是吗？我可以挖他一只眼睛，或者…”

“不用，听你的。” 

佐助打断他的话，手枪抵到自己额角，手指扳动扳机，在鸣人来不及喊叫，斑也有些错愕的时候，朝自己开了一枪。 

冒着热气的猩红色液体飞溅，佐助的身体歪了歪栽倒的画面在鸣人眼里闪过，却在他脑子里无限回放， ‘佐助’两个字卡在他喉咙里，他知道什么事情发生了，却无法真的相信。

血染红了他周围的冻土，鲜艳的红色在灰白色的地面上蔓延出妖艳的颜色，却渐渐被溢出的水汽打的模糊氤氲。

“fuck，真的就这么死了？那太无趣了。” 斑转了转身子，皱着跟身边人指示。说起来他跟这个小子还颇有些渊源，可惜他憋了一肚子话根本没说出去，多少也有些郁闷。旁边跟着的几个人也是意外，几个人面面相觑，不知道该不该收了枪，地上跪着的小子简直失了魂似的，似乎根本不用再用枪指着。   
“去看看他” 斑用手枪指了指地上的尸体，一个人收了枪去查看，另外几个人也有了借口似的放下端枪的动作。“看他死透了吗？”

下一秒，一发子弹穿过斑的脑袋，高速旋转的金属在头骨上打出个完美的洞，一股血液随之喷涌而出，之后是鸣人身边的三个人，再然后是去查看佐助未等走到那个，几具身体向后倒去，一脸惊恐，两只胳膊离线木偶似的张了张，几股血流交织着像是地狱里的喷泉。  
几乎是一瞬间，仓库地上躺了几具尸体，鸣人愣了一下，从地面上站起来，冻的僵硬的膝盖让他的几乎站不稳，有些蹒跚的跑到佐助身边，过于快的速度让他几乎停不下脚步直接跪在佐助身边。 

大滴大滴的眼泪落在佐助头发上，跟之前就在那儿的粘腻的液体把它脏污成一缕缕的。佐助躺在那儿，脸上毫无血色，鸣人把他的上半身拖进自己怀抱里的时候，两只手垂在身侧，毫无生气。   
鸣人探了探他的鼻息，已经毫无动静了。 

“你怎么总是这么自作主张，第一次见面就是，再遇见也是，你问过我吗？你问过我想让你这样吗？”

搂着佐助的脖子，鸣人的眼泪顺着自己的脸颊滴到佐助的脸上，在已经发凉的皮肤上渐开一个个小小的水花。跟佐助相遇初识的画面在哭的几乎缺氧的脑海中闪过，他发觉他记得起他们两个在一起的所有细节，佐助对他说的每一句话，心里那些小小的悸动。还有再遇时的犹豫和不安，对未来的不确定。  
虽然那些都消失了，随着佐助的身体在他怀抱里变凉，他才发觉自己的不确定是多么愚蠢。他爱佐助，佐助也爱他。他想和佐助在一起。这不是他逃避就能改变的事情。 

而这一切都晚了。 

“你怎么这么傻？为什么逃家？为什么不听你爸爸的话？当你的纨绔子弟富二代不好吗？为什么都不看我？还有一小会儿我就能自己解开绳子了。你死了我要怎么办？”

鸣人哭的声音破碎，跪在雪地里，膝盖已经几乎失去知觉，佐助的下半身也是，他还闭着眼睛，觉得自己这个玩笑开的有些大…他不是真的有开玩笑的心思，只是为了避免被发现假死，下意识的闭了气。也有那么一丁点好奇想知道鸣人会是什么反应，毕竟这小鬼一直一直跑，他也有一丁点不自信。 

不过鸣人听起来哭的快要昏过去了，并且开始抱着他想拖他起来去什么地方，可是佐助的体重不是鸣人掌握的了，何况在雪地跪了那么久他可能自己都站不稳。 

只被拖起一点儿的屁股马上又砸到坚硬的冻土上，所以佐助顺势痛哼了一声，而且那确实有点疼。他张开眼睛，假装昏迷刚刚清醒的样子。 

“鸣人？”   
我看了看一脸不敢置信的鸣人。   
“怎么了？” 

鸣人扒开佐助的头发，看伤口应该在的地方…刚刚他都没有勇气去检查…发现那儿什么伤口都没有，只是黏黏的一滩有点干了的污血。   
“你？你没中枪？”   
鸣人的脸皱了皱，想哭又想笑的，最后还是搂着佐助的脖子嚎啕大哭。 

“他那枪里装的只有污血弹包，木叶的新发明。 ”  
李的声音从工厂门口传过来，鸣人回头，宁次，牙，手鞠，卡卡西，佐助的一群手下，不过领头的是一个顶着一头乱蓬蓬白色长发的男人，看起来并不年轻，体格却很壮硕，并且一身朝气蓬勃的样子，看见地上的尸体时高兴的还蹦了起来。 

“哈哈！我就说保证一枪毙命，根本就不用这黑毛小鬼来扮惨，我直接打就行，根本不用他们在雪地里躺半天。” 

“早知道我就不跟过来了，根本没有上场机会。”   
卡卡西用手指翻着手机屏幕。   
“啊，冻死机了。这鬼地方…你们赶紧从地上起来，任务结束了，赶紧回家。”

“对啊，佐助君装死装了半天也是难为你了。”   
宁次眯着眼睛笑了笑，佐助从鸣人看不到的角度瞪了宁次一眼，宁次只是笑的更大。   
“佐助君的演技真好，这种子弹冲击力不大，理论上是不应该昏迷的，佐助君演的真的很逼真。”

 

鸣人看着宁次，又看了看在一旁说这话根本，哭的缺氧的脑子反应了一阵子，才低头看了看正从地上站起来的佐助，视线一直追着佐助的脸而抬高，最终在佐助站直，并且拉他也起来之后想明白了。 

“你是装的？”

然后抬手给了佐助一拳。 

 

四十六

 

“自来也前辈果然厉害！”   
在回去的飞机上，牙很崇拜的围着自来也转圈圈。   
“不愧是传说级的狙击手，您可以收我为徒吗？” 

“你是练冷兵器的，现在开始有点晚了。”  
自来也喝了一口威士忌，一脸高深莫测的。   
“而且想在几公里之外的直升机上射中目标需要的不只是练习，还得有天赋。一般人不行的不行的。” 

他挥挥手，李若有所思的摸了摸下巴。   
“可是鸣人开始的也算比较晚，他也能在几公里外集中目标啊，而且几乎从来没有失手过。只除了。”他指了指坐在鸣人旁边一直尝试跟他说话，不过完全被鸣人忽视的佐助。 “只除了暗杀他的那次。不过我猜他是故意的打偏的。”

“啧啧啧，” 自来也眯着摇摇头，眼前的手指也跟着摆了摆，“狙击的时候必须精神集中一点儿杂念都不能有，你看那小子哭的那个鬼样子感情太丰富了不可能成为一个好杀手。”

“喂！只是今天好不好？我打的也很准的。”   
鸣人抗议，李附和的点点头。   
“而且…你叫自来也？你不会…认识纲手吧？” 

自来也这个名字鸣人很熟，因为还住在那破公寓的时候总听纲手说，虽然有可能只是重名，不过这个名字真的很少见。 

听到这个 ‘纲手’ 两个字的时候自来也怕冷似的缩了缩肩膀。 然后一番确认之后鸣人才知道这世界真的这么小，自来也就是纲手的那个牌友…也是木叶历史上数一数二的狙击手，而纲手，就是那个热衷于改革的上一代木叶头目。 

听说六年前鸣人住的那个小公寓里不仅有佐助这个顶级富二代，房东还是退休后热衷于八卦和赌博的木叶头目，卡卡西都难得的从手机上挪开视线。 

“原来纲手跑到那种地方去了，怪不得一点儿消息都没有呢。” 

“这可不是我说的，她完全不让我跟你们透露呢。” 自来也摊了摊手，然后瞄了眼卡卡西的手机，“哟，你看的是我写的小说啊，有眼光！” 

这下轮到卡卡西惊讶了，万年死鱼眼终于发出了光芒。  
“您就是 ‘好色仙人’ ？” 

“对啊， 这本亲热天堂比较老，还是亲热动力比较好看。” 

“一直很像看，可是网上下不到资源。”

“我的博客里有，不过上了锁，你记下密码…” 

卡卡西和自来也两个人亲密互动，余下的几个人看的眼睛都直了，直到佐助拽了拽鸣人。 

“我有话想对你说。” 

鸣人还是生气，扭头去跟李聊天，佐助锲而不舍的拖着他的手，最后干脆扳着他的肩膀对着自己。 

“你得听我说。”   
鸣人终于看着他，还是有点恼火的。佐助发现一飞机的人都在看着他们两个了。 这种只有一个机舱的军用运输机真是毫无隐私而言，不过鸣人说什么都不肯上他的飞机，他也不想再等下去了。 

“这个。”   
他塞给鸣人一个信封，鹅黄色的纸质淡淡的看着让人觉得很舒服，上面印着烫金的精致花纹，开口处甚至用蜡封住，蜡上还有一个圆圆的狐狸脸图案。可以看出准备它的人很用心，虽然这信封一定在谁的口袋里呆了很久，上面已经有不少细细的折痕。 

鸣人狐疑的看了一眼，想拒绝，却犹豫了一下收下。 佐助似乎有些紧张，润了润嘴唇，才又开口。 

“你之后再看也行，但是必须得看。” 

“是什么啊？”   
李在鸣人之前开口。   
“不会是音的所有产权证书吧？” 

“那应该不会这么薄吧？”   
手鞠也探过头来，很好奇。 

“总之你快打开它。”  
牙说。 

鸣人简直更不想开它了。不过看李他们这个架势，似乎现在不打开的话，他们就要自己动手了。他转头看了佐助一眼，对方没有介意他现在打开的意思，只是…有那么一点点脸红？ 

他自己的好奇心也起来了。小心翼翼的撕开信封…拿出一张同样是鹅黄色带烫金花纹的信纸。上面是一封写着简短英文的信。 

 

I have seen sky full of raging fire, ocean dipping in the entangled color of purplish red and broken sapphire. 

Love is a mere tale, too braw to be out of the infinite still. 

You showed up then with morning glow and rosy dawn,

marry the darkness with shining smile and ocean blue. 

Me, thus, endowed the power of making through, till the edge of doom. 

 

在瑞士生活了好几年，鸣人他们的英文都还好，不过反复看了好几遍，鸣人还是不太懂这信想表达什么。 

我见过满是怒火的天空，和浸满紫红色的海。  
爱只是传说， 太过美好而不能超脱永恒的虚幻。   
然后你出现，带着晨光与瑰红色晚霞。   
给黑暗以闪耀的微笑和海蓝。   
因此，我，被赋予了度过难关的力量，直至世界末日。 

 

“这应该是首诗吧？”  
佐助也有点着急的样子，所以即便李也探过脑袋去看，他也没有拒绝。   
“而且韵脚压的不太平整。” 

李又看了一下会儿，忽然明白了似的激动起来，拍着鸣人的肩膀。   
“他在跟你求婚啊。” 

“啊？什么？”  
鸣人还是状况外。 

“你看每句话的第一个字。” 

鸣人抓着纸又读了一遍，这时佐助忽然单膝跪地，不知道从哪儿掏出一个小盒子，绒制的材质在灯光下映出柔和的粉红色，里面简单精致的指环闪着朴素的银光。 

“ I love you, Naruto，Marry me. ” 

 

……  
……

 

“你说我得怎么跟他求婚？” 

佐助在网上搜索 ‘求婚视频’，有点意外的发现网页上显示出好几百万条结果。鹿丸在旁边看着电视上的体育节目，连眼皮都没抬。 

“无非不就是豪宅大趴体上，亲友围着，十克拉大钻戒再加送台全球限量跑车。” 

“可是他是男孩子。”   
佐助看彩色的气球从车后备箱里飞出来，露出里面的大堆红玫瑰，飞机在天空喷出 ‘XXX MARRY ME’ 的字样， 想鸣人看见这个脸色会不会变成绿的。   
“而且送大钻戒跑车什么的，有点俗气。” 

“也对，跑车豪宅适合送情人。求婚就得用点心，太容易就能准备的东西没什么新意，得给对方点惊喜。 ”  
鹿丸还是专注在电视上，只是稍微朝佐助的方向点了点头。   
“你就想想你做什么他肯定会惊讶。” 

“那他要是不答应怎么办？” 

“怎么可能了？”鹿丸抓抓头发，毫不在意。  
“你？会有人不答应，不可能。”

“那小子，最近总是跑。” 佐助有点犹豫。 

“那你就也趁人多的时候求，不答应就跪地不起。”  
鹿丸好笑似的歪头看着他，  
“实在再不答应就打晕带回来，这个比较符和你的风格。” 

“恩。” 佐助若有所思。 

“喂，你不是真的这么打算吧…”

 

……  
……

 

“啥？这儿这么多人。”   
鸣人看着还单膝跪地的佐助，李和手鞠在他身后兴奋的尖叫的跟见了鬼一样，宁次有事没跟他们一架飞机，旁边牙已经一脸见怪不怪，卡卡西和自来也在他身后他看不见。不过这不影响他脸羞的通红。他想抓着佐助手臂拽他起来，可惜佐助订在地面上了似的根本拽不动。 最后两个人都是顶了一张禁止通行的信号灯脸。 

“答应我。” 

“行行行，好好好。你赶紧起来。”

“那你就是答应了。”   
佐助站起来，抓过鸣人的手直接套上戒指。 

“你这人，还是都不听别人说话吗？”

“最后一次，” 佐助看着鸣人的眼睛，黑漆漆的眼眸里满是真挚。 “之后什么都听你的。” 

“年轻人，真的好甜蜜啊。”   
卡卡西和自来也两个都面带绯红。 

 

 

（那个英文诗是我瞎JB敲的不要细究。）

 

四十七

 

“真的要这么着急？” 

正式和服的款式繁复，穿戴的讲究也很多，鸣人完全穿不来，只有由佣人代劳。在他刚穿好羽织，等老佣人帮他系腰带的时候，佐助已经穿戴整齐，有点宠溺的看着他按着佣人的要求抬着手臂转身。 

“当然要，怕你再跑了。”

两人的和服款式和料子完全一样，只是颜色一黑一白。鸣人得说，佐助真的很适合黑色，黑色的头发跟眼眸，黑色的羽织和袴。选择不用家纹，只是素色的和服也没有影响他的帅气分毫，只是更显得霸气。

“你是怕别人不知道你是黑帮头子吗？” 

终于穿好的鸣人戳了佐助的羽织纽一下，只有那儿和襦袢是浅色。 

“再感受一下，很快就不是了。”   
佐助帮鸣人理了理他乱动带歪的衣襟。他说的没错，新的公司行的项目启动之后，之前打打杀杀的业务可能就要停了。 不过穿黑色只是他的个人喜好。   
“不舒服吗？” 

“还好了，就是腿上感觉怪怪的。”   
传统和服里面不能穿内裤，只能穿兜裆布，对于一个现代人来说还真是有点… ‘凉飕飕’ 

“传统日式婚礼是你自己选的。”   
老佣人从门口出去以后恭敬的带上了门，佐助朝鸣人压靠的更近，整个人压到他身上。   
“不过没关系，婚礼之后就帮你脱掉。” 

“我只是跟手鞠他们说过日式婚礼比较好，我可没说过自己想办婚礼啊。”   
他把佐助推开，  
“领个证不就完了。” 

两人已经在瑞士注册结婚。 告诉辛久奈的时候，她又哭了半天，说是刚认回来的儿子就变成别人家的。然后就开始跟佐助嘱咐早点找人代孕。 

“那怎么能行？”   
佐助又靠过来，两只大手抓着小一圈的人的肩膀，低头要去亲鸣人，却被鸣人笑着挥着爪子推开脸。没注意到门又被推开，鹿丸一脸受不了的靠着门口看着他们两个。 

“时间差不多了，要不然我跟外面说婚礼取消，你们两个直接回房间。” 

两个人都愣了一下，鸣人在思考 ‘婚礼取消’ ，而佐助考虑 ‘直接回房间’。然后两个人想的事情对调了一下，赶紧理了理衣服往外走。 

 

婚礼就是在大蛇丸的老宅子里举行，春日的早晨还是有一点冷，不过新长的树叶绿的鲜嫩，大片的樱花也开的正好，粉红色的花瓣被微风卷着形成一个小小的粉红色旋涡。鸣人踏着木屐从花瓣上走过，终于开始觉得有一点点紧张。  
婚礼的规模不大，实际上，参加的人除了宅子里的佣人和保镖之外，只有不到十个。   
两个人还是认真的念了婚礼誓言，三三九度的喝了酒。自来也自告奋勇的致了辞。 

自来的 ‘ 谢谢各位 ’ 刚说完，牙高呼一声 “开喜宴了！” ，好不容易认真了不到一小时的一群人终于绷不住了骚动起来，连水门跟玖辛奈都终于放松了似的垮下一点一直紧绷的肩膀，自来也自来熟的拎着酒瓶子过去敬酒，没多久三个人就相见恨晚的聊的开心，自来也甚至拨起电话说 “ 纲手，给你找了两个超级棒的麻友。”

 

鸣人也立刻high起来，手掌朝上的朝李他们把两只手都伸出去。

“礼金礼金礼金” 

“哇，你老公是宇智波诶，还跟我们要红包”  
牙抱怨着，还是乖乖的和其他人一起掏出装礼金的信封。  
“你就这么娶媳妇了，我们得好好喝一杯。”

“你说错了，是嫁老公。”  
李摇摇手指。

“这东西怎么分？谁上谁下？”  
手鞠把礼金递给鸣人，然后问李。

“你看你就不专业了，谁上谁下不准确，得问谁张开腿…”

鸣人捂住李的嘴，拿起一杯啤酒直送到他嘴边，

“我怎么就不能是娶媳妇了？有完没完？喝你的酒。”

一会儿几个人就喝的有点high，鸣人干脆站到桌子上去跟牙拼酒，佐助几次想尝试给鸣人拖走都没有成功，只是让鸣人把和服挣的乱七八糟的，他有点无奈的看着喝的开心的新婚爱人，被已经有点喝多的牙重重的拍了肩膀。

“才发现他这样吗？后悔也晚了！哈哈哈哈。” 

佐助只能退到旁边的桌子上有点郁闷的喝着酒，看着鹿丸也递给鸣人一个信封，说了些什么之后转身就要走，视线扫过宁次的时候刻意避开了，宁次张了张口，却什么都没说出来，最后也坐过来，没说话直接酎了一杯。

“我结婚你要这么不开心吗？”

宁次转头看了他一眼，完全不掩饰脸上 ‘你是怎么想的？’ 的表情，想说什么却发现佐助不过是在开玩笑，转回头又喝了一杯  
“你这种混蛋运气怎么会这么好。”

“你知道我跟鸣人是怎么在一起的吗？”

宁次朝他挑起一边眉毛，佐助只是坏笑着看着他不说话，他不感兴趣似的又转回头。

“你看你这个样子。”佐助当下酒杯朝他勾勾手掌。“让我告诉你。我们第一天见面就上床了。”

“这又能怎么样？我…” 宁次有些忟怒，说到一半的话又吞回去。  
“你以前一直不都是这个样子？”

“不，我对鸣人不一样你知道的。总之就是，第一次之后他一直躲着我，于是我找机会靠近他，你懂的，他半推半就的又做了两次之后他就不那么抗拒了。”

“你是说你建议我用强的？而且你是说你对鸣人用了强的？”

“不不不，只是稍微强势一些，你不能一直等，对方也许只是不好意思。特别像是鸣人和我那个闷骚朋友那样的人，如果你等，也许他就跟别人走了。”  
宁次犹豫了一下，最后下定了决心似的一口喝光杯子里的酒，追着鹿丸的背影走出去。

“宁次前辈最近怎么怪怪的，你那个朋友也是。”  
鸣人朝他探过头，脸颊喝的红红的，已经带上几分水汽的湛蓝眼睛里有些好奇。  
“你跟他说什么了？ ”

佐助挑着嘴角，黑色的眼睛笑的狭长。  
“一些真心话和一点点假消息”

“啊？”

“没关系，你不热吗？我们去换件衣服再下来吧”

“好。”

这一身三四层的布料真的很热，鸣人扯了扯衣襟，衣襟乱七八糟的领口里露出颜色已经变浅的吻痕。   
佐助眼睛里的黑色变深了一些，拉着鸣人上了二楼。 

那边自来也又开了一瓶香槟，给坐在一边的玖辛奈倒满。

“不用等鸣人吗？”  
牙问。

“不用了，一时半会儿下不来了。”  
李说。

 

四十八

 

二楼也是典型的和式家居风格，木材和纸制的家居和装饰，榻榻米和暖炉，鸣人走上二楼的时候愣了一下，因为屋子的摆设很像是他们之前住过的小公寓，不过宽敞优雅的多。

佐助的手从他羽织的下摆里伸进去，贴着腰际向下抚摸，另一只手解开了他袴的带子，宽松的布料顺从的落到地面上，佐助的吻湿湿的贴在他的脖子上，鸣人踢开挂在脚踝上碍事的裤子，回头主动吻上佐助，舌尖仍旧有些笨拙，但是从容了许多，佐助难得的没有争取主动权，而是配合着他舌尖纠缠的动作，只是手掌大张开撑住他的头，防止因为他们边走边吻的动作撞上什么东西，并且把他拉的更近。 

“我猜你就是为了这个。” 

终于挪到屋子中央的榻榻米上，鸣人不稳的喘着气，他与之奋斗了半天的佐助的领子还是没有被他弄开，反倒是自己的衣襟已经大敞，只有一条腰带勉强的把几层衣服拢在一起。 

“就是这儿吗？我怎么办？躺下？”

鸣人左右看看，回忆了一下没有床只是榻榻米该怎么 ‘办’，六年前第一次遇见时的画面闪过，他的脸又红了几分。在佐助的注视下坐到榻榻米上，手肘撑着身子慢慢躺倒，他不知道为什么觉得自己像是个就要失贞的16岁少女，羞的不知道视线究竟在放到哪儿，最后只能盯着天花板上看起来很新很高档的木格子，不过也没有错过佐助裤子上的小帐篷以视觉可见的速度在蓬起。 

他觉得自己的脸已经热的可以冒蒸汽了，佐助还是一动不动的看着他，好像是在看什么极有趣的表演。 

“你有完没完啊？” 

他用手肘撑起上半身，管不了衣领整个儿从肩膀上滑下，抬脚勾起脚趾踢了一下佐助的小腿。 

对方才像是被按了开关一下向他走来，膝盖顶开他的双腿，跪在他腿间，整个人压到他身上，在他肩膀上咬出一个牙印。 

“看看你，老天爷。真的是个狐狸精。”  
佐助小声呢喃着，更像是自言自语，从肩膀一直吻到脸颊，较平时粗重很多的喘息声喷在他口鼻之间，一时间鸣人能闻到的只有佐助的味道，那让他几乎着迷。 佐助的手沿着他大腿滑向衣服的更深处，只有两片布的兜裆布起不了任何遮挡的作用，手掌掐着饱满有弹性的臀部，手指在紧致敏感的位置画着圈。 鸣人全身的肌肉都警觉的一紧，又像是兴奋的期待。   
“我觉得我可能是第一眼见你就爱上你了。” 

“我也是。”   
鸣人直视进佐助的眼睛，说着本该是羞赧的话，可词语终于滑出唇齿的时候他觉得自然而放松。  
佐助的吻下压来，疯狂而霸道，像是在向他倾诉，指尖也顶进炽热的甬道，转动着探入，磨蹭着肠壁，挤压前列腺。 

佐助放开他的嘴唇，一小声呻吟了滑出他的嘴角，又在佐助的手指拔出时变得听起来像是抗议。   
然后佐助帮他摆成一个趴跪在榻榻米上的姿势，双腿张开，和服松垮的挂在他身上，露出张哥肩膀和一小截脊椎上形状好看的凹陷，佐助的手又回到刚刚流连的位置，戳进两根手指，剪动着扩张，直到那看起来粉嫩的环状肌变得柔软而湿润，却没有急着进入，而是仍旧不紧不慢的按摩着灼热的肠壁。

鸣人自己的分身已经完全勃起，肿胀的头部随着佐助轻缓的动作磨蹭堆到一起的布料，得到的那一点点小小的纾解只让他更难耐，所以他自己扭着腰向后更靠近佐助的手指，看起来就像是在佐助手指上操着自己。 

“你，快点。” 

“快点干么？”

而佐助只是压低身体，亲吻鸣人的耳垂， 撩拨的他更加急切。

“你知道的啊。快，快点进来。” 

“进去哪儿？”   
佐助的手指逗弄他似的大力按压了一下前列腺，涌出的快感让他浑身发颤，而手指的离去让他又觉得空虚。

“进入我，操我。”  
他追着佐助的手指向后靠过去，佐助的声音听起来更加粗重。 

“再说一遍。” 

“操我，现在。快。”   
身体里残余的酒精让他的渴求被放大，似乎也蒙蔽了羞耻感。 鸣人只觉得渴望的全身发颤，根本管不了究竟说了多么羞人的话。   
“操我。” 

佐助又添了一根手指，把那小穴撑的满满的，手上的动作也更快，灵活激烈的顶向那一点。 鸣人忍不住叫出来，配合着佐助的动作操着自己。一时间房间里满是佐助手指滑腻的抽插声，和他充满情欲的呻吟。

“佐助！”   
佐助的手指修长有力，他的体温攀升，分身硬的发胀，一点高潮前液溢出铃口，不过他仍觉得不够，他需要更大更炽热更有力更 ‘佐助’ 的东西，想要的发疯。软绵绵的叫出佐助的名字， 像是乞求。   
“我想要你。”

“不要这么急，今天是我们新婚，得好好爱你。得让你印象深刻。”   
佐助整个人贴在他身上，像是一块儿无坚不摧的岩石，抓住他打算伸向自己下身的左手，和他十指相扣压到他的右手上。   
另一只手上的动作不停，脸颊埋进鸣人的后颈间，吮吻出一个小小的痕迹。   
“得把你操的漂亮，我的新娘。” 

又羞又兴奋，鸣人颤抖了一下几乎仅凭这样就要射出来，不过佐助却抽出了手指。 鸣人的下身硬的发疼，急需纾解的他回头可怜兮兮的看了佐助一眼，对方却在细致的脱着衣服，宽阔的肩膀，结实的胸口和手臂，鸣人的心脏跳的像是要坏掉，在看到对方胀的青筋凸起的巨物时从嘴角滑出一丝呻吟，一方面因为渴望，一方面是得知对方也同样渴求着他。 

不过佐助仍旧不急不缓，炽热的巨物蹭着他的臀缝，仅仅是摩擦穴口带来的快感就让他想要颤栗。 

“快进来。”   
他向后推着臀部，身体压低，双腿打的更开。  
“拜托，佐助，想要你进来。”

“要我的什么进来？”  
佐助仍旧蹭着那处，每一下磨蹭都让身下人微微颤抖，他很享受这个画面，一点点的忍耐很值得。 

“要你的阴茎啊。你这个混蛋！快点进来”   
鸣人真的开始抓狂了，身体里蚂蚁啃噬似的欲求让他眼里泛起了水汽。

“那你该叫我什么了？”  
把肿胀的头部抵进那已经松软但依旧看起来小的不可思议的穴口，鸣人发出一声尖锐但是满足的喊叫，在发现佐助并没有深入时转成不满足的细碎呻吟。   
“你现在该叫我什么了，鸣人。” 

“丈夫，你是我的丈夫。行了吧？”   
鸣人觉得自己的脸跟烧着了一样，单纯说出这个词就让他身体更烫了几分，却又似乎觉得 ‘正确并且满足’ 。佐助硕大的分身立刻贯穿他的身体，即便两个人做过很多次，并且佐助有意更充分的准备，可是佐助的尺寸还是让他在一开始接纳时觉得再多一点点自己就会裂开。 

“啊！”   
他叹气似的惊叫了一声，随着炽热的棒状物有力的抽动，凸起的血管摩擦肠壁上的敏感处，他积蓄着的欲望终于得到了纾解，压低脊椎向后推着臀部迎合佐助的动作。

“好棒啊，佐助！” 

他能感觉到佐助贯穿他时，阴茎顶端所处在他腹部的位置，以及佐助的腹部贴在他臀部上时稍低一点儿的低温， 那让他无比满足。 

“再，再快一点。”   
他语无伦次的说着话，语句因为呻吟而破碎， 两只手颤抖的几乎撑不住身体。

“好的，我的新娘。”   
佐助如他所愿的加快速度，仍旧大力，阴囊有节奏的拍打在饱满的臀瓣上，回荡出淫糜的啪啪声。 

“别…这这么叫我。”   
汗珠从他的额角流进发梢，腹部里的那团火被佐助捅的更大，带着电击似的快感袭满全身。  
“就是这样，就是这儿…不行了，要来了。”  
鸣人单手握住自己的分身，仅仅是握住，终于突破临界点的分身就抽动着射出白浊的液体，鸣人的脑中瞬间一片空白，脚趾痉挛般的勾直。  
过了几秒钟，他才整个人脱力的趴到榻榻米上，大口的喘息着，迷离的眼神看着佐助从他身体里抽出，怪物似的阴茎仍旧亢奋着血管凸出。

“你还好吗？”   
他帮他翻身侧躺下，五指灵活的解开那乱成一团的衣服和腰带，打开，容许他们随意的从肩膀滑下，挂在手肘的弯折处。   
之后他俯下身子亲吻了一下鸣人疲软的分身，之后是薄却形状分明的腹肌，留下一点点湿滑的水痕，之后舌尖舔弄他早就充血暗红的一侧乳头，痒的鸣人伸手去推佐助的脑袋，却因为佐助舌尖舔压的动作再次撩拨起性致，五指顺势插进柔顺的黑发里。 

“等一下啊。” 

佐助架起一边的大腿打开，鸣人仰着头抗议，却让佐助抓着他的下巴，亲吻他有津液流出的嘴角，之后堵上了他的抗议的同时把他的一条雪白大腿挂到自己肩膀上，怪物似的阴茎再次插进闪着湿润光泽的穴口。 

新的姿势让鸣人的肠道挤的更紧，鸣人刚刚降温的欲望被浇了燃油一样再次点燃，快感让他绷紧了脊椎，向后仰着头，一滴汗液流过绯红的脸颊被甩离了下巴。 佐助全力的冲撞着他，全新的角度让佐助粗大的阴茎抵的更深，更多的肠壁被挤压，他着魔了似的摸着自己的小腹，觉得自己似乎能摸到佐助的阴茎撞进自己时的样子。 

“你想给我生个孩子吗？” 

佐助的手压上他的按在他的小腹上。被情欲烧的思维迟钝，鸣人仍旧是想翻佐助一个白眼。

“白痴…啊你…” 

他不连贯的说着话，佐助猛的换了一点儿角度开始冲撞那个让他双腿颤栗的地方，放在他肚子上的手也握上他的分身，两处同时又快感传来，蚂蚁噬咬似的麻痒感从小腹传遍全身，他不得不咬住自己的手指以避免呻吟声过大。   
可是佐助的指腹磨蹭着铃口，配合着阴茎抽插的动作，鸣人到底还是放肆的叫出来，射出些许稀薄的精液。

同时身体里的阴茎忽然又胀了几分，佐助低吼了一声更快的顶了几下，更紧的抓住鸣人的大腿，大力的足以留下指痕，同时一股热流射进肠道。刚刚经历过两次高潮的鸣人身体极其敏感，精液射进肠道时快感像灼烧一样，激的他又流出一点点残留的精液。 

然后佐助倒到他的身上，两个人都呼吸急促的躺了好一阵，鸣人才把佐助推开。   
“重死了。” 

 

佐助翻身躺到他旁边，忽然抽出的阴茎剐蹭到敏感的穴口，积存在里面的精液跟着流出来，粘腻的感觉让他有一点点不舒服。他动了动双腿，然后被佐助拉进一个怀抱里。 

“别乱动，流出去怀不上宝宝就要再重做。” 

“你胡说什么。蛋我都不会下。”  
鸣人真的翻了白眼，然后咬了一口眼前的胸口肌肉。 

“我说你为什么一定要办婚礼啊，也就是这几个人，打个电话就好了，你不会就是为了让我穿这个吧？”

“算是一部分吧，”   
佐助笑的有些邪恶，然后勾起的嘴角低了一些，他搂紧鸣人，亲了亲他的头发。   
“这个仪式一定要有，现在这个世界还不允许我们举办像春野樱那样的盛大隆重的婚礼，但是我们可以至少跟最亲近的亲友分享，告诉世界你是我的，我是你的。我希望有人见证我们，希望可以留下回忆。你是我得来不易的珍宝，我一定要有人来见证你是我的。”

“还是这么肉麻啊。”  
鸣人靠着佐助的胸口，听着稳健的心跳，满足的弯着嘴角。   
听佐助很少这样一次性说这么多的话，想着如果他们两个都老了以后佐助是不是话会越来越多，变得像伊鲁卡一样爱唠叨。

不知道不觉天已经变暗，外面下着细细的春雨，雨声淅沥，街灯氤氲的光在罩着水汽的玻璃上投出迷人的彩色光圈，整个城市华灯初上。

晓的势力还在，佐助的新项目还没有开始展开，他还没有真正完成一项任务，拿到过一分赏金。 仔细说起来，他连个正式的工作都没拿到，就跟六年前初见佐助时一样仍旧是个 ‘待业青年’ ， 不过现在他有自己真正喜欢做的事情，有老师，有父母，有伙伴…有佐助。

鼻尖蹭了蹭佐助的胸口，他感觉有人轻轻抓起他的手，吻了吻他带着戒指的手指。

“我爱你。” 

“我也是。” 

 

 

 

待业青年. FIN

2018 05 14

 

 

 

 

 

 

真的很抱歉，我大概有7.8年没有敲过任何东西，因为佐鸣是我的同人启蒙CP，想说再回来还是想从这个有爱的cp开始，再因为我记得当时完全没敲过任何黄暴的东西，想先敲一个佐鸣的PWP（预计5000字），所以压根没有很好的想过背景和设定，只是觉得蜡笔小新他家住过的公寓挺有趣的。   
然敲着敲着就觉得 ‘不够’， ‘没敲够’ ‘还挺有爱的’，硬是延长故事线就让这个故事成了一个又臭又长（88000，扶额），私设超级多，还OOC的，劣质色情电影似的存在。 

不过私心里想给鸣人的东西，爱人，朋友，家人，还是都有了。 敲的过程感觉很享受。希望读过他们的你也是。 

然后还是Good luck everybody，希望你也一样快乐并拥有多彩人生。 

 

PS：  
觉得就这么结束了真的有点舍不得，虽然各种问题和毛病，这个世界观还奇异的觉得让我留恋，应该会敲很多番外吧…… 度个蜜月，做个任务什么的。  
按我的磨叽劲儿……应该也不会短。   
嘿~  
想想就开心。


End file.
